Untitled 123
by mandymld
Summary: Jason is missing in SA after the NOP, Liz and Sam are both pregnant but only one is carrying his child. Who is telling the truth and who is lying.


_You can't live you life based on other people's expectations. -Stevie Wonder _

Elizabeth looked up from where she was inputting patient information from behind the hub and saw her husband standing there. "Lucky, what are you doing here?"  
>"Can we talk?" he asked awkwardly as he ran his damp hand down his jeans.<br>With a heavy sigh, then seeing the clock replied. "My shift ends in ten minutes. We can talk then."  
>With that, she went back to work, knowing that in ten minutes she was going to be in the middle of a huge fight. One her husband wasn't going to be expecting because like usual it was all about Lucky.<br>Lucky seemed to believe that since he was clean, free of the drugs now, all that had gone down was to be forgotten, swept under the rug. So didn't everyone around them, but Elizabeth couldn't do that, she was a mother, she had responsibilities that were more important than any permanent lock she once had with Lucky.  
>Finishing out her shift, calling down to daycare to let them know she wouldn't be there as soon as she had expected, she went to change and then suggested they talk outside. Lucky followed, Elizabeth tuning out everything the man was saying, knowing that she had to, that if she didn't, she would end up falling back into the bad habit of believing he was necessary for her.<br>Once there, she asked Lucky to sit down, when he complained about her interrupting him as he told her his plans for their future, she repeated the request.  
>"What is your problem?" he asked annoyed. "I am clean, you should be happy. Now we can move forward with my plans."<br>"Your plans?" she said her eyebrow up to her hair line. "What plans are you talking about?"  
>"Elizabeth, have you not listened to a word I said? I was talking about my plans for us to have a kid. I mean, Mac HAS to reinstate me, after all I was injured because of my job." he said. "Then we can start planning a family."<br>"I thought we were a family. Cam, you and I." she said quietly not adding that that wouldn't be for long.  
>"I mean a family with our own child." he said. "I think that is why I was so willing to sleep with Maxie, I didn't feel like we were a real family."<br>"Really?" she said pretending to ponder what he was saying then looked at him with disgust. "Because Cam, well he thought we were a real family, too bad being his dad wasn't enough."  
>"That is what I am saying, if we have our own child, then well, maybe I will feel more like..." Elizabeth put her hands to stop him from speaking, from repeating that revolting sentence.<br>"What about adopting Cam?" she asked.  
>"Well maybe when we have the money." he replied, his reluctance rather clear to her. "After we have had a kid, money will be tight."<br>"Yes, it would be. Which is why we should have you sign the papers for Cam first." she said wanting to see how far he would go to manipulate her to get her back.  
>Lucky didn't want to do that, not that he didn't love Cam, but in truth, he wasn't his son, he wasn't a Spencer. He didn't want him bearing the name Spencer if he wasn't one. Yet if that was what it took, well then he would figure out some way around it. Maybe suggest that he adopt him but that the kid should still stay a Smith or whatever his name was now.<br>"Lucky, let me save you the struggle." she said with a glare. "I am not letting you adopt my son."  
>Seeing his tension fading, she added. "I am also not giving birth to your child. You aren't fit to be a parent. Just because you went through the thirty day rehab, doesn't mean you are going to stay clean. Either way, I am done. We shouldn't have gotten married in the first place, I let past memories override my common sense and gave in to nostalgia and a need to give my son a father."<br>"What are you saying?" he asked, the astonishment on his face making her wish she could slap him into next week.  
>"I am saying that I married you because I felt pressure to give my son a two parent family and because everyone around us just kept acting like we should be together. This isn't true. We shouldn't be together. You and I, well there should have never been a You and I since the first time you came back from the fire. I am sorry, Lucky but in truth, you aren't the boy I knew and I am not the girl you fell in love with."<br>Standing, he could feel his knees shaking, "No, you are just upset because of Maxie, you shouldn't be, it was the drugs. I wouldn't have cheated on you if it wasn't for them."  
>"Does the name Sarah ring any bells?" she asked ironically. When she saw him frown then suddenly smile, she crossed her arms and looked at him.<br>"Your sister, c'mon, Elizabeth. That was the result of the brainwashing."  
>"There is always an excuse when you do something wrong, isn't there Lucky. Well I am done with excuses. Done with holding your hand, done with well, everything. I arranged for the papers to be held off until you were out of rehab, now I would like it if you just signed them so we can put this mistake behind us." she said going back inside.<br>Lucky stood there, in shock. Emily who was coming in to work her monthly night shift saw him and asked "Lucky, are you looking for Elizabeth?"  
>Turning to his oldest friend, he burst into tears and said "She is divorcing me."<br>"What?" she asked in shock. "No, you have to be wrong, Elizabeth loves you Lucky. There is no way she would do that."  
>Sinking onto the bench, he started to mutter. "She moved out of our apartment, my stuff was being kept by the superintendent. Why, why would she do this to me?"<br>"I don't know, but I am certain you are wrong." said Emily with a smile. "Maybe you misunderstood. Why don't you go see her tonight?"  
>"Where is she staying?" he asked a bit confused.<br>"More than likely her gram's house if she isn't staying at your apartment." said Emily as she went into the hospital. Calling Nik, she asked. "Nik, have you talked to Elizabeth since Lucky went to rehab? Lucky seems to think that she is divorcing him and Lucky doesn't need that, not right now."  
>Nik looked between his aunt and his cousin then closed his eyes before saying. "No, I haven't talked to her. Remember I was in Russia with you. Why don't you try talking to her, I have company right now."<br>Emily continued on to the locker room and inside she found Robin arguing with Patrick Drake. "Hey guys, have you seen Elizabeth? Lucky is looking for her. He has the craziest idea that she is divorcing him."  
>Patrick hide his reaction, Elizabeth had warned him how her friends were going to react. Robin however said "I am sure he just misunderstood something, right now, the last thing Lucky needs is change."<br>When the resident had left, he looked at Robin and said "What about what Elizabeth needs what about what her son needs?"  
>Frowning, Robin said firmly. "Things will be fine, once Lucky is clean. He loves her. Yes, he made a mistake, but she needs to forgive him."<br>"Why?" he asked bluntly. "I wouldn't. Spencer essentially traded sex for drugs. He is no different than a crack whore down on Courtland street. Elizabeth is a mother, her son has to come first. Lucky needs to face up to his mistakes and move on, because I know for a fact, Elizabeth did file for divorce."  
>"Why would she do that?" asked Robin astonished. "I mean, all I have ever heard from everyone is how much Lucky and her mean to one another, how they are the perfect couple. You don't throw that away on one mistake."<br>"Problem is, there has been a multitude of mistakes." he said. "Did you know that he slept with her sister, that he almost got her killed. That he created nothing but trouble when she was doing the surrogacy that was to get HIM, not her out of debt."  
>"Surely you are wrong?" she asked, her mind troubled. "I mean, I heard that she had Cam with Emily's husband while with Lucky before. She isn't faultless."<br>"Damn, Robin." he said with a mirthless chuckle. "That is so ass backwards. To start off with Emily had left Zander and was shacking up with her Prince. Elizabeth was in the middle of divorcing Ric Lansing, Lucky wasn't even a part of her life."  
>"No, you must be wrong. I heard Max-" Groaning, Robin realized she was relying on gossip spread by the one woman who had reason to make Elizabeth the bad guy. Finishing changing, she called Georgie and asked her bluntly what she recalled about that time.<br>Getting told that Patrick was pretty much right, she grimaced then said "Thanks Georgie. How is it going?"  
>"Well, Lulu Spencer just announced she was pregnant, at least Dillon had the common sense to insist on a pregnancy test at the hospital." she said with a groan. "Anyhow, did you hear the latest?"<br>"Now what?" asked Robin.  
>"Alexis Davis was released on bail." she said then hung up as she went back to work, not sure how much longer she could keep working at Kelly's. Seeing Diego, she groaned then said "Go away, I am not interested."<br>"It was all Lulu's fault." he protested.  
>"I don't give a damn." she said. "Look, Diego, you aren't my type. I thought of you as a friend, nothing more. That you felt the need to blow my marriage apart just because you think we belong together, well that has now cost you my friendship."<br>Across the harbor, Alexis was glaring at Sam then turned to Nik. "Why is she here?"  
>"You know that the truth is going to come out." he said sadly. "There is no preventing it. They have Ric's body, they had unknown DNA on him. They know there is another woman, now they have a swab from you. How long do you think it will take someone to realize that while you weren't the killer, the person he was having sex with had allials in common with you."<br>"Nik, we have to stop that, I can't let this ruin my daughters' lives." she said frantically while glaring at Sam. "We have to find a way to make it look like someone else killed Ric."  
>"Like who?" he asked annoyed. "Morgan? Its too late for that. Mac suspected him at first, especially since he left town. But the time line proved that wrong."<br>Sam held her stomach, wanting to heave what little there was inside at the idea of Jason going to jail. She knew that his leaving was proof he loved her and she wasn't going to allow them to do this. "No, not Jason. You tried that already, didn't you mother?"  
>"Don't call me mother." she said in a deadly tone then sat down, removing the wig she wore as the result of chemo treatments. "Not after what you did to me, to your sisters."<br>"If you had kept your nose out of my business, I wouldn't have been living with you, I would have been with Jason. Where I belonged, with the man I love, who loves me. Its your fault." she snarled.  
>Alexis just shook her head, she had gone to Jason, gone to talk to him about Sam. Ailing, she had slid down the wall, unable to move as she realized that Elizabeth Webber was inside since the penthouse door was ajar.<br>She had heard him talking to Elizabeth. Had heard him admit that Carly wanted him to speak to Sam, but how he hadn't wanted to. How he had come to figure out that he was living his life to make others happy and had subjugated his own happiness for the happiness of others for the last few years.  
>"When I came back, I was hurting, I stepped back, I shouldn't have." he was talking to the woman inside the room. "When the warehouse exploded, when you were kidnapped, it was the last straw. I just let everything go. I didn't fight for me, not any more. I tried to take what happiness I could find in the life I was living. But true happiness, inner peace. I haven't had that in years, Elizabeth."<br>"I know the feeling." she said then leaning against the sofa said "I wanted Cam to have what I didn't. A perfect family. Lucky... he is sleeping with Maxie Jones for pills. I just wanted to be happy but how can I be happy when I doing what everyone else wants me to do instead of what I want."  
>Alexis had listened and had felt her heart stop as she got that the two of them, their biggest regrets centered around each other. When she heard Elizabeth saying she should leave, Alexis was glad, feeling sick about it, but she had to be brutally honest with herself.<br>She needed Jason to get Sam out of her house, out of her sister's lives and this was the best way, if she got back with the man she wanted. Elizabeth would find happiness again, besides, it had been years, Jason and she had had several chances, Alexis winced at each excuse but she couldn't do the right thing, the unselfish thing, she had her daughters to think about.  
>There was silence, then the sound of footsteps, then she heard what Jason was saying and Alexis heard the sound of kissing... then clothing rustling then the couple who had never quite managed to get it together, well they were working on making up for lost time.<br>Alexis knew at that point, that Sam would never leave, that she was stuck with her. Standing, struggling to the stairs, she went down them, almost two hours later, as she hit the streets, Alexis got into her car and drove home to confront her sleazy daughter and cheating lying, bastard of a husband.  
>Walking in, she wasn't thinking clearly or she would have noticed how quiet it was. Seeing nothing but the empty bottle of wine, the two glasses and the smell of sex, she whimpered and went to her bedroom, determined to confront Ric first.<br>Finding the covers untouched, thinking that the bastard had had the good sense to leave, she had crawled into bed, determined to deal with Sam first thing the next morning.  
>Instead she had been awoken by the screams of her daughters, her dead husband lying in a pool of blood behind the sofa and her eldest daughter no where to be found.<br>Making plans to hang Sam out to dry for the death, she heard her daughter entering from the front door, with Carly Corinthos of all people and she didn't do it, not wanting the blond to find out what had happened.  
>Mac had been called by Kristina, reacting purely on instinct. When the cops had arrived, Sam was with her sisters, and the way they were clinging to her, making it clear she couldn't expose the truth without destroying them. Carly was her usual mouthy self and almost ended up arrested.<br>When the neighbors were questions, several said they recalled a huge dark colored SUV in the neighborhood, like the blond ex-boyfriend/Mobster Jason Morgan drove.  
>Mac went to speak to Jason only to find out he had left town. There was an APB out on him until two days later when the time line proved that he wasn't the killer. She had been surprised to see Elizabeth Webber still in town and that the nurse hadn't come to the police to alibi the man.<br>Instead Bernie had given Mac his itinerary then had told the officer that Jason was available for him to call in Italy. Alexis' jumpiness about about that made Mac take a look at her as a suspect, then had created even more problems when her having cancer came out.  
>No one besides Nik to this day knew what she had seen, that Sam had had sex with Ric. All that was known was that Ric had come home, had a glass of wine with Sam, then had gone out on the deck.<br>Mac has asked Sam if they had argued, the con had told him no, that they had talked about Alexis and how off she had been acting but that she had then left, gone to see Jason.  
>Alexis knew that wasn't true, after all she had been at the penthouse and if Sam had known about Elizabeth, her daughter wouldn't be so sure of herself now as she rubbed her stomach.<br>Her eyes narrowing, Alexis almost whimpered as she got the other woman was pregnant, more than likely with her late husband's child. Hearing Sam speaking, she felt her jaw drop as she said she had to go speak to Sonny.  
>"About?" asked Nik, annoyed with the woman.<br>"Locating Jason." she said then left. Sam didn't know why she was feeling so sick, but certain it was left over ailments from her surgery. Arriving at the mobster's compound, she heard him and Carly having sex, grimaced and left.  
>Driving idly around town, she finally pulled into Jake's, went inside and ordered a drink. "Whiskey."<br>"Hi Sam, how is Alexis holding up?" asked Robin as she joined the other woman.  
>"She would be better if you uncle didn't keep insisting she killed Ric. There are several very good suspects besides my mother." she said frowning. "I can't believe he had her arrested."<br>Seeing Georgie coming in, Robin waved her over only for the other girl to nod at a table then head that way. Wondering what that was about, but deciding that Georgie didn't want to deal with anyone associated with the Spencer/Cassadine family right now, she ended her conversation with Sam and joined her cousin.

Elizabeth paid the pizza guy, then sat down on the sofa. Hearing footsteps, she looked at the blond man entering and said "What did you order on this?"  
>"The usual." said Steven as he joined her. "Now, why am I here?"<br>"I just wanted to thank you for all your help." she said waving her arm around. "I couldn't have done this without you."  
>"Yes you could have, but it would have been in your name and that louse would have been able to create trouble for you." he said glaring at even the idea of Lucky Spencer. "What did Maxie Jones say to you, earlier?"<br>"She is pregnant." she said then frowning said "It was an odd discussion. For some reason it centered more on the Quartermaine family then her being pregnant."  
>"I wonder... I wonder if she is really pregnant or just planning on suing ELQ like the others." he said. Seeing her looking at him like he was nuts he said "Memphis General had a rash of pregnancies, unplanned pregnancies after donating condoms to a local clinic. Enduros, we tested them. They are defective."<br>"Oh dear." she said her heart sinking as she recalled the blue and green box on Jason's nightstand. "How many were faulty?"  
>"Turns out at least a million, most however were still on the shelves. They said only a couple thousand boxes were actually used but that is at least a hundred thousand possible instances where people could have ended up pregnant."<br>"How is it that it isn't known?" she asked.  
>"It is starting to come out. ELQ tried to make a deal where they paid but people couldn't talk about it. A gag order so to speak, but it was already too late. Right now, I am sure Edward is someplace, hoping and praying no one was exposed to AIDS as a result of her mistake."<br>"Oh god." said Elizabeth as the implications really settled in on what damage could have possibly been done worldwide. "And you think Maxie knows about it?"  
>"Its a possibility. I mean, I doubt she is still enamored with your soon to be ex-husband." he said. "Being told he was only in it for the drugs, that had to hurt."<br>"This is Maxie Jones, she is singled minded, all she wants is what matters." said Elizabeth. After they ate dinner, Steven had seen several missed calls from Emily, from several of Elizabeth's friends and more than a few from Lucky. Sending her messages to his phone after listening to them, he was furious on her behalf.  
>Getting Cam settled for the night, he kissed her cheek and said "I had better let Grams' know I am in town."<br>In truth, he was going to have it out with the elderly woman, let her hear the words from Lucky's own mouth what was going on.  
>Elizabeth was upstairs, looking at her calender minutes later when hearing her cell phone ringing, she picked it up and saw it was Audrey.<br>"Grams." she answered knowing that there was no way Steven had arrived at the house by then.  
>"Lucky is here, why didn't you tell me you had moved out of your apartment?" she demanded while looking at the broken man in front of her. "Where are you living?"<br>"Why? So you can tell Saint Lucky?" she asked. "Grams I have repeatedly told you, I am not getting back together with him. We are done. You can either accept that or not. Until you have accepted it, however, you will not be allowed to visit with us here, I won't have Lucky showing up, trying to manipulate me."  
>"Elizabeth Spencer..." Audrey heard dial tone, then hung up. "Well, that ungrateful child. Lucky I am sorry but I have no idea where she is staying."<br>As the two kept speaking, Steven who had come in through the back door, listened, shocked at the way Spencer was twisting the facts. When he even brought up Jason Morgan and how he was afraid that Elizabeth was reacting this way because they were friends again, he saw the fear in his grams' eyes and realized what was behind Audrey's need to protest his sister.  
>"I will speak to her, Lucky. I promise." the older woman said as the now chipper man left, certain that by the end of the week everything would be back to normal.<br>"He lied to you." said Steven from the shadows. "You are falling for nothing but lies."  
>"Steven?" Audrey went to hug her grandson only for him to move back out of her reach. "What is wrong?"<br>"Sit down, Grams." with that, he gave her chapter and verse according to Liz, then what he had found out from Lucky's rehab doctor. Hear the tapes, her eyes narrowed, then reading the police report, her lips were pressed together, but hearing the voice mails, Audrey Hardy's eyes were gimlets. Strong enough to drill holes in anything that got in her way.  
>"That low down, no good, manipulative, boy." she said starting to pace back and forth. "How dare he, how dare he act like I am..."<br>"His head cheerleader?" asked her grandson. "Because you always are. Why on earth you ever let him near her after her rape, I don't understand. He stood her up, while he wasn't responsible for the rape, he was partly the reason she was in that park."  
>Sitting down, Audrey felt old. "I know, but I wanted her happy again."<br>"Really, are you sure that is why you did it?" he asked intently. "I had a visitor a few weeks ago, he has another theory. A very interesting one, I didn't like him, wanted to have him arrested but he made me listen to him. Suggested I be the family Elizabeth needed. Its why I am here."  
>"Who?" she asked.<br>"Jason Morgan." he said. Seeing her shock, then fear, he sighed and said "He came to see me on his way out of town. Something about needing to find out who he is so he can be who he needs to be. He said he knows that Elizabeth needs someone but that if it is him, the entire town will rally to keep him from helping her. I thought he was full of it, then I came here, heard his sister, that Emily..."  
>"Em, she is Elizabeth's best friend." said Audrey.<br>"No, she is her best friend when it suits her. Emily is fine, I really can't say much against her when it comes to most things, but her love of all things Spencer and Cassadine, yeah, I can." he replied. "I am staying. We are going to need to talk about the past."  
>"What do you mean?" she asked frowning.<br>"Grams, you don't want to run GH, I understand that. I do, but you are letting it become unrecognizable. We both know that you have enough votes in your own hands to get rid of the mess but that you won't because you feel old ties. I am asking you to let me shake things up. Fix things. Right now, there are several people who use GH like it is their own person private hospital. That needs to end."  
>"I don't want to cause trouble." she said feebly.<br>"By not doing something about the nonsense, you are causing trouble. When Elizabeth doesn't go back to Lucky, what do you think will be Cassadine's first reaction. What about Emily?" he pressed. "They will try to use her job when using her soft-heart and her son doesn't work."  
>"They wouldn't dare." she protested.<br>Steven didn't tell her that yes they would and if he was right about something else, Elizabeth was going to need the protection only he could provide. Because Jason Morgan had left his wallet behind when he had left his apartment. Inside besides all the ID he wasn't taking with him had been two condoms, both Enduros and the blond surgeon was almost positive that the man had slept with his sister. Something in his eyes had given it away.  
>Audrey hated conflict, she always had but clearly Steven knew something she didn't. "Where is your sister?"<br>"In a house I own but that is truly hers." he said. "It was to keep it out of the way from Spencer until the divorce papers are signed."  
>"What do you need from me?" she asked.<br>"Get Uncle Tom here, I am going to work on Sarah who has her own ax to grind with Lucky, thankfully she has grown up enough to realize her issues with Elizabeth were created by Mom." he said. "And then comes the big one. Dad."  
>"Are you sure that is wise?" she asked astonished. "He hasn't come to town yet when your sister needed him."<br>"That is because there is a big long yellow streak up his back, called his spine." he said grimly then went to make arrangements. This was going to be ugly.  
>Over the next week, things began to happen. Sam announced she was pregnant and that Jason was the father. The con at first kept the Quartermaine family away but slowly drew in first Emily then Monica while Alexis kicked her daughter out of her house.<br>The con moved into Jason's penthouse, started remodeling the old nursery while her mother was begging her to tell the truth. "Sam, this is going to blow up in your face."  
>Alexis considered going to Sonny but he had been furious with her for trying to make it look like Jason was guilty of Ric's death. Carly wasn't happy that Sam was the mother of Jason's kid but she took solace in knowing at least it wasn't Elizabeth's.<br>Now the attorney was stuck, caught by her own lies as she dealt with her cancer then she got another blow when Trevor Lansing went for custody of her daughter and Sonny went for custody of Kristina. She had no one to talk to, to trust.  
>Not even Nik because they had argued the day before when she had told him he was wrong regarding Lucky that if he went through with his plan she would represent Elizabeth herself.<br>Lulu had had an abortion, her brothers had fought with her, but ultimately Lucky had been the loser while Nik was just glad that this had gone away. It meant that there was nothing to stand in the way between Emily and he.  
>Maxie had turned out to be faking her pregnancy. She had confessed when Lucky had created yet another scene, this one had caused her to scream the truth at him. Now she herself was being ostracized by most of Port Charles.<br>There was one more pregnancy, one only two people knew about. Steven and Elizabeth were keeping it quiet. She had sat down and told her brother the truth when she had found out she was pregnant.  
>Steven hadn't told her what was going on, knowing that she would soon hear about Sam's claims, about what he had put in place to protect her.<br>His father had agreed to come home, having been told that the family he was worried about the most was the Quartermaines; while Jeff had never really blamed them for Rick's death, he had blamed Monica for what had happened between them.  
>Sarah had also agreed to move to town, she had been leery of his plans for General Hospital but had agreed when he had explained that Nik was already trying to pressure Elizabeth with her job to go back to his brother.<br>Tom Hardy was arriving the next day, now he only had to worry about the one person who hadn't contacted him. The very man's whose disappearance was the most puzzling. The man who had sent him to Port Charles in the first place.

Across town, Monica was thrilled, she had a grandchild on the way and this time she would be a part of it, right from the start. Beaming as she sat down to dinner, she didn't know that Tracy had heard the rumors and was investigating Sam McCall.  
>Alan wasn't so sure, he had overheard a conversation between Alexis and her daughter and something was telling him to be cautious, unlike his father who was making plans to help take care of the woman.<p>

"_Even if you are on the right track, you will get run over it you just sit there."-Will Rogers_

Tom Hardy got off the jet, went to greet his mother who was waiting. "Mom."

"Oh Tommy." she said hugging her tall son with the hair beginning to turn gray. Looking around she asked "Where is Tommy and Simone?"  
>"Simone and I, we decided to part ways." he announced regretfully. "Tommy on the other hand will be joining me at the beginning of the winter term."<br>"I am so glad you came to help with this." she said giving him yet another hug just as she heard someone asking if she had room for more luggage in her car. Shocked she turned to see her stepson standing there, another tall man this one with a lot more salt than pepper in his hair.  
>Jeff greeted Tom then said "I caught an earlier plane. Steven had me worried. I don't get it, why was I unaware of more than half the things he told me about Elizabeth."<br>Seeing her confusion then seeing Tom glaring he said "Why do I think you get what is going on?"  
>"Talk to that manipulative sociopath you are married to." he said as they went to the luggage wheel. "I warned you, Jeff. I tried to tell you that she was an obsessive nutjob."<br>"Is that the latest terminology from the AMA?" asked Audrey trying to defuse the situation. She had long wondered about Carolyn but had never said anything recently, partly because she was angry with him for not stepping up more.  
>Arriving at his newly purchased house, Tom looked out the window and saw the lights of the city. "Does the cop still live across the street from here?"<br>"Mac?" asked Audrey then said "Yes, with his youngest daughter. Maxie however is planning on moving back home."  
>"That young woman, she was a disaster waiting to happen. I warned Felecia back when she had the transplant she would need mental health care. I plan on talking to Scorpio, Steven agrees that it might help her."<br>Jeff was brooding as he looked at the house across the street, his mind on Leslie, his brother's ex-wife. Then turning he asked. "Why didn't Leslie do something, I mean she has to know that Lucky is what he is."  
>Audrey gave a tired sigh. "When Helena kidnapped her, she took all the fight out of her. Leslie goes with the flow. She agrees with whatever Luke says."<br>"I still don't get that, I don't get why you don't think that having your mother marrying your father a rapist might create some problems mentally." Jeff asked Audrey. "I know from Steven until he proved it you were all about Lucky."  
>"Because I was more worried about what her other choices were. I never stopped to face what Lucky was. I was more worried about Jason Morgan." said Audrey. "Now, it looks like I should have been worried about the one I thought was harmless."<br>Jeff turned then said "I had better get to my place. The tenants moved out last month. I don't understand if Elizabeth was having financial trouble, why didn't she touch her trust fund or move into the family home."  
>"She can't." said Audrey annoyed with him. "She isn't thirty yet, Jeff."<br>Swearing he said "And she didn't know that I can let her access it. Damn, this is all my fault."  
>"No, there is a lot of blame to go around." said Tom looking at the other two. "What goes on from here is what can be changed."<br>"I am not so sure that Steven is doing the right thing." said a fretting Audrey twisting her hands. "I mean things have been working fine up until now. If we do this, there will be trouble."  
>"Mom, things haven't been working. My god, Sonny Corinthos is on the board for gods sake, so is Lorenzo Alcazar." stated an exasperated Tom. "Hell I am not so sure that the Cassadines are a good idea."<br>"Nik is nothing like the rest of his family." said Audrey. "Unfortunately he is a bit arrogant but that comes with being a prince."  
>"There is no excuse, Audrey." said Jeff looking at the other woman. "Steven is setting this up just in case things don't go well."<br>Audrey dropped Jeff off and the man called the car dealership. His new car would arrive the next day but for the night, he went to look over the family home then called his sister Terry.  
>"Do you want me to come to town, to help you deal with Scott Baldwin?" she asked.<br>"No, I will take care of him, but AFTER I have taken care of my daughter and gulp, my grandson." he said joking a bit. "I just can't believe I am old enough to be a grandfather."  
>Steven and Elizabeth were talking to Audrey, they had spoken to Jeff, Liz's conversation had been stilted, awkward, knowing that once they faced each other things would talked out.<br>Sarah had arrived and moved in with her grams. She had considered staying with Elizabeth but Steven had suggested that it might not be a good idea. She had been offended at first, but she had seen the way his eyes had roamed between the newspaper headline regarding ELQ and her.

In South America, Jason called Sonny who knew that he had to keep his partner out of town right now. If he knew what was going on, he would want to fix things and Sonny didn't want things fixed until he had taken care of Lorenzo Alcazar.  
>"Things are quiet." he said not telling him Sam was pregnant with his kid, mentally promising to take care of the other woman for Jason's sake. When Jason told him that he was looking into an odd contract, Sonny was just glad that he would be staying gone.<br>Hanging up, Jason hesitated then dialed the number labeled Murano Glass. Hearing Elizabeth saying hello, he was silent for a moment then said "H-how are you?"  
>"Hi." she said then moved off so she would have privacy. "How are you?"<br>"Fine. Working. How did things go?" he asked, trying to find out what was going on without letting on how interested he was.  
>"I am divorcing Lucky. Moved out into a house I found." she said. "Steven came home, to help me."<br>Glad to hear that, he asked "Is he giving you any trouble?"  
>"He's a Spencer." she said. He then asked about Emily. There was silence then Jason heard "She is doing what she wants to."<br>That answered his question, he long suspected his sister would put Lucky over Elizabeth, its why he had always been leery of getting between them. Emily should have stuck with her friend who stood by her, but like usual she was blinded by what she wanted.  
>Elizabeth said see you later as she hung up, knowing that the last thing Jason needed right now was to be told he was about to be a father, especially to a child she was sure he didn't want.<br>The next day, the Webber/Hardy family gathered at Elizabeth's house. Cam excited to be gaining more family while Jeff was stunned to look upon his children all under the same roof. "Why again aren't we meeting at Audrey's house?"  
>"Because this way no one knows who exactly is in town and why." said Steven who know that Elizabeth was going to have to speak up, tell the family everything.<br>She soon did so, going back to the day she had left Boulder for Port Charles. There was silence and a few looks at Sarah who had flushed as she told her sister she would always regret her part in what had happened the night she was attacked.  
>"Sarah, Lucky could have said no. I could have told Grams. There is a lot of blame to go round, what happens next is why I told dad and Uncle Tom what I did." she said reaching for her hand.<br>Telling them how Audrey had reacted, she saw their scornful looks at the older woman and said "Grams was in the wrong, she has admitted and I have forgiven her."  
>Jeff clearly didn't, Tom either from the looks of things but Steven knew they couldn't get bogged down in this part of the story as he urged her to keep speaking. She did, going over her history with Lucky, his death.<br>Then she got to her history with Jason and Audrey really listened, not just heard what she was saying and got that she had been wrong. Jason had loved her granddaughter, why else would he have walked away like he had.  
>Lucky's return, Jason's return and leaving. Emily, Juan and Zander. As the story was told, most began to get how twisted the story had gotten because of others. When she told them about being held hostage in the crypt, then what had happened afterwords, Tom said "Elizabeth did anyone ever speak to you about the possibility of having PTSD?"<br>"Someone tried." she said with a sigh. "I thought they were wrong. It wasn't until I was in California that I spoke to someone, after all that went on with Ric."  
>With that she went back continued her story. The lies, Sonny faking his death, Courtney, Ric, Carly being held in the panic room. The hospital fire, Zander's death, then her return to Port Charles.<br>Jason, how he had lied for Sam. The next few years, the surrogacy, as she told them the story, it was all very vivid for her. Finally at the end, she said Lucky played on my memories.  
>Explaining about his injury, his losing his job, Maxie, she added all that had been going on in between around town. Steven then took over.<br>"Elizabeth there are some things you aren't aware of." he said then mentioned to the rest. "Elizabeth took some time off on the suggestion of Alan Quartermaine because of Lucky."  
>Audrey looked at Steven who said "Epiphany Johnson said he did it to make sure she had a job because there have been suggestions that Lucky is a problem for the hospital. That Maxie wouldn't have stolen pills from there if she hadn't been trying to get Elizabeth fired."<br>"Who?" asked Audrey. "Who is doing that?"  
>"Bobbie." he reluctantly admitted. "There is more. Elizabeth took a pregnancy test, someone at the hospital leaked it to Cassadine. He is rather self-satisfied, he thinks that it will drive Elizabeth back to Lucky."<br>"How? No one knew." Elizabeth asked.  
>"Your doctor spilled it to her best friend that you were coming to see her." he said grimly. "She mentioned it to Emily who had the results."<br>"All I have to do is point out that Lucky and I haven't been intimate in over four months." she said. "If they still push things, I can run a DNA test."  
>"Elizabeth, you know that there has been a history of altered DNA tests at GH." he said gently. Seeing her disbelief he said "Yeah, add to the fact that Sam McCall is claiming to be pregnant, supposedly she reconciled with Jason the night he left town."<br>"That is impossible." she protested then looked at him. "What?"  
>"The Quartermaines are rallying around her." he said.<br>"Damn, and I am one of the few who knows the truth." she said closing her eyes. "When Jason comes home, this is going to be a mess."  
>"Until he does, we have to keep quiet." he said. "Elizabeth, I am more worried about the Spencer family. I have heard that Alexis Davis is refusing to represent Lucky in your divorce."<br>"I think that is because of her own case." she said then asked. "My attorney said it is pretty much a slam dunk even if Lucky tries to fight things."  
>"That just got changed, with your pregnancy." said Sarah. "Lucky isn't going to lose the chance to win you back."<br>"But Lucky will know it isn't his kid." she protested.  
>"Elizabeth, as much as he has been doing drugs, are you sure that he won't think you are carrying a Spencer?" she asked gently. Seeing her sister close her eyes in agreement, she said "Yeah, I was afraid of that. We both know that Lucky is going to be an issue and that Nik will be backing him. You need to face Emily will have the same thoughts."<br>"Maybe I should leave town." she said not really wanting to do that. "At least until Jason returns."  
>"You shouldn't have to flee town." said Tom who saw his mother had began to see that this need to be part of the hospital board, an active part was necessary.<p>

At Wyndemere the next evening after verifying her news, Emily was beaming as she gave Lucky her congratulations. "See, I told you give it time. I am certain that even as we are talking, Elizabeth is trying to figure out how to fix things between the two of you."  
>Emily heard her phone buzzing and saw that it was Jason. "Hi, big brother."<br>"Emily, we need to speak about Elizabeth." he said firmly. "You are going to lose your best friend if you keep pushing Lucky onto her."  
>"Jason, wait, there has been a change." she said. "You have no idea. Elizabeth is pregnant, of course Lucky and she are getting back together."<br>"A-are you sure?" he said, "When did this happen?"  
>"Today." she said sounding excited. "Just think, I get to be a godparent again. When are you coming home. I think someone has a surprise for you."<br>Not wanting any surprises, he hung up, then turned to the kid with him. "I need you to access the General Hospital records. See if a woman named Elizabeth Webber is pregnant."  
>Getting told fifteen minutes later that it was true, Spinelli saw Jason down by the docks, tossing something over board before returning, his voice now ice cold as he ordered the kid to find out what else was going on with those accounts.<br>The answer was a shock and Jason had had enough. Sending the kid home to the states, he took his bag and walked to the bike he had there. Hopping on, he took off, letting the building explode behind him... never knowing that a guard had seen him entering and believed he was inside.

Elizabeth walked into Kelly's, knowing she was entering an ambush. Sure enough, seated with Emily were Nik and Lucky. Girding herself she sat down across from them. "Emily, you said we were going to be here by ourselves."  
>"They uh, just showed up." she tried lying. "Are you happy to see them?"<br>Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth decided to return manipulation with manipulation. "No, because I needed to speak to you about something privately. However I should have known you couldn't do one simple thing I asked."  
>"What do you mean?" she asked.<br>"Emily, I wanted to speak to you about giving Lucky some bad news, but clearly the best way to do this is to do it bluntly." she said knowing that her uncle Tom was outside with Tommy and thankfully Mac Scorpio was speaking to Georgie at the counter.  
>"What bad news? Have you miscarried my child?" Lucky yelled standing, giving her exactly what she wanted.<br>Seeing Mac turning, she said "No, I am still pregnant with my child, mine, Lucky. Not yours. While you were in rehab, I met someone. This baby is his, you know that I am telling the truth. We haven't been together in a long time."  
>"You bitch, you lying cheating, whore." with that Lucky was forced to back up as Mac got between the enraged man and Elizabeth.<br>Emily looked at her best friend in disappointment. "Why are you lying, Elizabeth."  
>"Emily, I owe you no explanations, but I am not lying. Nik, I want to know how either of you know about my pregnancy. Using your connections at GH for personal use is against the HIPPA act." she scolded. Seeing him tense up, she said "No, you went too far. We both know that you looked at records, Emily. I am done, with all of you. Emily, you keep claiming to be my best friend, well my best friend would be in my corner, not against my wishes."<br>With that, she looked at the three of them then at Mac Scorpio and said "Mac, my attorney and I will be filing for a protective order. Someone might want to explain to Detective Spencer what that is exactly."  
>Leaving, she got into the car while Nik followed, his eyes narrowing at seeing her get into a late model Lexus with a older man. "Who is that?"<br>Making a call, he gave them the license plate and went inside. "Lucky, don't worry we will not let Elizabeth walk away with your child. She will be home soon."  
>"No, actually Cassadine, she won't." scolded Mac. "Your brother is out of control. Lucky you are suspended. Clearly you are need to spend more time with a doctor."<br>Calling her attorney, she was told he could no longer represent her. "I am sorry, Ms. Spencer."  
>"Webber." she said then asked why he was dumping her as a client.<br>Feeling bad but knowing that his own family had to come first, he said "Your brother-in-law called. Most of my practice is from insurance companies. He made it very clear... look, there is a woman coming to town. Diane Miller, give her a call."  
>"Thank you." she said hanging up and looking at Sarah who had been babysitting Cameron. "Would you look up an attorney on Google. Diane Miller."<br>Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth called the number she had been given. The red head agreed to meet her at the Metrocourt. Arriving, she saw the red head from the screen, and joined her.  
>As they talked, the woman was stunned. "Let me get this straight, no, first why are they fighting this so hard?"<br>"I think because I have never stood up to them before." she said flushing. "I uh, tend to back down. I can't now, for my baby's sake. Lucky knows, deep down this isn't his child."  
>Diane didn't like bullies and this family sounded like they were full of them. "There is something else, Ms. Miller. Can you stop by my house, later."<br>Agreeing, she went to meet her other client. "Alexis, I am not sure how much help I can be if you won't tell me who the woman was."  
>"It will only make me look more guilty." she said. "Diane, it was my daughter."<br>"What?" she asked shocked. "Wait, the adopted one who just showed back up?"  
>"Yes, I came home to find Ric and her on the floor having sex, but I left I thought I would save my marriage for my daughters sake. I went to see Jason Morgan, to try and talk him into taking Sam back. He was with a woman, I knew immediately he was no longer an option."<br>"Morgan isn't here to testify about your visit." she said then asked. "What about the woman?"  
>"Neither of them saw me." she went on to explain. "My nephew is tossing me out. I am worried about my daughters. I could lose these custody cases."<br>"Yes, I guess you can't rely on Sam." she said. "What about Corinthos, could you reason with him?"  
>"I let Jason stay a suspect, I could have gotten him cleared but to do that while he was gone meant bringing trouble down on the woman he was with and she doesn't deserve that." she said lamely.<br>"I need her name, Alexis." she said insistently. "I swear I will never use it."  
>"Her name is Elizabeth Webber."<br>Closing her eyes, she said "This Jason and Elizabeth have a history together."  
>"A long complicated one." she said. "My nephew, the reason he is being so intransigent is I won't let him use his ownership of the hospital against Elizabeth to force her back with her ex-husband. I am ashamed to admit, if I didn't know about Jason, hell, I might have stood by and did nothing but I don't want Morgan as an enemy."<br>Diane took some notes, then went to her meeting at Elizabeth's house, afterword she realized that one of her cases could help the other, except she really needed to figure out what the hell happened to Ric Lansing and if Sam McCall was behind it.  
>Making a call, she said "The woman you wanted me to meet. Yeah, I am taking the case, Claudia. The custody case is more of a worry. Yeah, Trevor might be able to make a case, this daughter, the eldest, she isn't exactly going to be any help."<p>

Sam sat down, smiling as Emily fussed all around her. "Emily, sit down. You look upset."  
>"Its nothing to worry about." she said then sitting on the white sofa said "Its just... well I am mad at Jason. He called me last week. Wanted me to back off about Elizabeth. He just doesn't understand. Elizabeth and Lucky belong together. He says I am going to lose my best friend, but all I am doing is trying to fix things."<br>"I thought Lucky and Elizabeth got back together." she asked, not really caring but needing to keep Emily close. Carly was on her last nerve about the baby and she wanted all the allies she could get.  
>"They should be but now Elizabeth is claiming that someone else is the father of her kid." she said scoffing. "As if, after her rape, Elizabeth is way too cautious to just go out and have a one night stand."<br>"Wait, I thought her son Cam was from a one night stand."  
>"No, yes, sort of." said Emily as she explained about Zander and how Elizabeth and he had known each other for years. Sam nodded, pretending to care. "Any how that is not the case here. I just don't get why Jason is cares. I thought that was over years ago."<br>"What was over?" she asked now caring.  
>"Oh that odd weirdness between Jason and Elizabeth. It never amounted to anything, Elizabeth belongs with Lucky and well. I guess Jason belongs here with you and your child." she added, the end making Sam a bit pissed off as if she was an afterthought.<br>Sam was about to question her further when Emily's phone rang. Answering it, Emily scowled and said "I will be right there, Lucky."  
>Nik and Emily showed up at the same time. "How did she get this without an attorney?"<br>Making a call, Nik said "A different attorney filed the papers again. There is a date on the calender. Don't worry about it, Lucky. She is carrying your kid, no judge will let her get away with divorcing you at a time like this."  
>Lucky snapped "Did you find out where she is? How can she not be living with her grandmother?"<br>"I don't know, but she isn't there. At least she has to be back at the hospital. I heard dad talking to Nurse Johnson, Elizabeth is on the schedule for tomorrow evening for a four hour shift." said Emily.  
>"Perfect timing." said Nik his face lighting up. "We have board meeting tomorrow morning, where I am going to institute some new policies."<br>At the various Hardy/Webber residences, people were also preparing for that board meeting while Sarah had made a new acquaintance. "Hi, thanks for having dinner with me Skye."  
>As they talked, Lorenzo joined them. "Dr. Webber, are you related to Elizabeth?"<br>"She is my sister and why I am here." with that, she spilled all that was going on then looked at Skye. "I know you are close to Luke Spencer but you should know, if you fight us over this, my family is not going to take this lying down."  
>Lorenzo thought about what the blond was saying, he couldn't stand the Spencers, and that Lulu was the reason his son had had his probation violated, her and her stupid plan. "We are in."<br>"But-" Skye started to protest but Lorenzo had picked up his drink to take a sip then said "Skye, when you were pregnant, you fought against me for the very same reasons Elizabeth is trying to keep her ex husband away. Add to that he isn't the father..."  
>"How?"<br>Seeing Sarah tense up he said "I know who the father is, I will keep it quiet. I have no fight with Elizabeth. There are some things that aren't done. We both know that if the truth came out, ugliness will prevail."  
>Skye wanted to question him, but they had gotten their marriage on track and had come to an understanding. She would go along with his decision, clearly there would be a need.<p>

Jeff knocked at the door of the brownstone and saw the moment that Bobbie realized who he was. "Hello, Bobbie."  
>"Jeff." she said then moved back to let him in. "When did you arrive?"<br>"Not soon enough." he said grimly then saw Leslie sitting in the other room. "We need to talk, all three of us. Bobbie let me make this clear. Get your nephew to back off or I will ruin you. Leslie, your daughter has secrets, ones that were never made completely public. My daughter is no longer your family's whipping boy and that baby is not a Spencer. Cross me and you will find out that I am not the same man who left this town."  
>Leslie was bewildered by what he was saying but Bobbie wasn't. "The truth about my past is common knowledge and you have no idea who my daughter is married to."<br>"The Napoleon complex of crime?" he said with a smirk. "I know, Corinthos won't cross me, not with his custody case about to come up. Bobbie, not for you. I just came to warn you, get Lucky under control, because if I do, the whole damn Spencer family and the Cassadines that cross me will lose too."  
>Turning, he left the brownstone knowing that even as they were speaking, Tom was having a long private conversation with Mac Scorpio. One that was going to make Lucky Spencer wish he had given up.<p>

"So let me get this straight, a client of yours has evidence that Lucky Spencer stole money and drugs from my police station?" he asked the other man.  
>"Yes, but as the patient can't be revealed all I can do is give you a time and a date." he said then added. "I am sure that the Mac Scorpio I remember can do the rest. Also, here."<br>Taking the folder, Mac said "What is this?"  
>"Proof that your daughter stole the drugs, photos from the hospital. Either she goes into counseling or they go public. Get her help, use these to force her into it." he said standing. Seeing the younger Jones girl entering, he said "Mac, one more thing, Tommy saw Lucky and Maxie together, in a room above Jake's."<br>Georgie looked at the man she thought looked vaguely familiar and then at her father. Seeing his expression, she was about to call her sister and warn Maxie, but what had just happened at the bar was now sticking in her caw.  
>Maxie had turned on her when she had tried to get her to leave, saying that just because Georgie didn't have the guts to take back her man, didn't mean she would just lay down and let herself be steamrolled.<br>The blond had been drinking and didn't seem to care about anything but Lucky Spencer. "Dad, Maxie is at Jake's. Drunk."  
>With that she went up to her room and called Robin. "When are you coming home?"<br>Looking at Kelly Lee who was crying and at Lainey, she said "I am not sure. I will be there when I can."  
>Hanging up she said "What does it say?"<br>"Elizabeth reported me for violating her patient doctor confidentiality." she said wiping the tears. "Dr. Meadows is taking over her case and I am on administrative leave. Nicolas said he would take care of it, but I don't get why Elizabeth would do this to me?"  
>"Excuse me?" asked Patrick from where he was sitting. "Kelly, you violated her privacy. Lainey did even worse. You knew that she asked you to keep her visit quiet."<br>"But we were just trying to help fix things, I mean she loves Lucky." protested the psychiatrist. Robin looked at Patrick, the playboy was right about a lot of things and this was one of them.  
>"It doesn't matter, you were wrong." she said as gently as she could. "Elizabeth asked you to keep it quiet, you are required by law to do so. Kelly, Lucky is a danger to her and that baby. You have no idea what you have done."<br>"Lucky wouldn't hurt Liz. I am treating him and the one thing I am sure of..."  
>"Lainey, you just don't learn, do you?" asked Patrick standing getting ready to leave. "And one more thing, there is a difference between obsession and love and as a doctor, I would think you could tell it. If you can't maybe you need to spend some more time training. Kelly, I can't testify for you, I think you were in the wrong."<br>Robin told her regretfully that she agreed. "You had good intentions but you were in the wrong."  
>Both left, Kelly's only hope was that Nik Cassadine was being honest when he told her he would fix things for her. Lainey meanwhile had gone to her room, Drake's comment sticking in her caw.<p>

Tracy gave a Cheshire grin as she took the folder from her PI. Are you sure that this is all real?"  
>"Yeah, there is a name in there, Amelia Joffey. She is itching to destroy Sam McCall aka Angela Monroe." he said then taking his payment left. Stopping in the doorway he said "One more thing, get a blood tests on that kid. Rumor is, she had more than one lover that night. Scorpio is sitting on a minefield."<br>Mac stood in the background as Scott Baldwin and the Mayor were forced to eat their own words and let Alexis Davis go. They had insisted on pushing things in regards to the Lansing case, mainly on pressure from Ric's previously unknown father but Alexis had sped through a traffic light camera and he had a nice photo proving she was no where near the crime scene when the bastard Lansing was killed.  
>Holding the folder in his hands, knowing why Alexis let herself be arrested, to cover up what had really been going on at her house. He got it, he didn't like it but he got it. One thing he did know, someone needed to let the Quartermaine family know that a blood test on that unborn child was necessary.<br>Suddenly an idea hit him as Mac saw Ned Ashton in the back of the room. Sliding around he said "I need a meeting with Edward and you, immediately."  
>Agreeing Ned and he went to the EQL offices. "Mac, what is it?"<br>"First at the Lansing crime scene we have a photo of Lansing with a box of Enduros in the background." he said just as Jasper Jacks entered the room. When the man tried to back out, Mac said "Stay, I need to speak to you later."  
>This was working out perfectly he thought to himself. "Anyhow, I am grasping at straws because there is no evidence of Lansing purchasing them. Can you trace the lot number, with all that was going on regarding Enduros I figure you might have a better tracking system."<br>Ned saw Edward turning red but agreed to look into himself. Then Mac looked between Ned and Jax. "The main reason that Alexis was a suspect was that there was evidence of sexual intercourse at the house. We ran the DNA and while it wasn't Alexis' there was a fifty percent match. So either Alexis has a sibling or Sam and Ric had sex. Jax, is it possible that Alexis has another sibling out there?"  
>There was a moment when Ned's eyes were drawn to Edward who kept his poker face on as he thought about JaxSonny and what Sam had pulled before while Mac acted concerned about Alexis and unknown siblings.  
>Sure enough once the cop had left, he mentally high-fived himself, he had done all that he could without breaking his promise to the attorney.<br>In the room, there was silence as Jax asked "Isn't Sam pregnant."  
>"Yeah, she said Jason and she reconciled before he went on this assignment for Sonny." said Ned while Jax was debating then said "I hate to say it, but we need to talk to Carly, she would get it out of her."<br>"No, because if it is Jason's kid, then she might endanger it trying to prove the truth." said Edward. "What we need is someone sneakier, someone a little more stealth like."  
>"Who do you have in mind?" asked Ned then saw Edward's face. "You, you are going to do it?"<br>"Trust me, by the time I am done, Sam McCall will be offering to take a DNA test all on her own without the least bit of suspicion of why." he replied. "We have to head to GH. The board meeting starts in an hour."  
>Elizabeth was in her back yard, playing with Cam, rubbing her stomach as she thought about the baby she was carrying. She didn't know how Jason was going to react, all she knew was that she was grateful for the child they had created together, grateful for the strength he had given her that night to stand up for what she needed.<p>

_Great things are not done by impulse, but by a series of small things brought together. -V Van Gogh_

Nik saw Audrey Hardy entering the board room and was moving to speak to her when he saw the man he had seen with Elizabeth joining her along with another man. "Audrey, who are these people?"  
>"Mrs. Hardy." said Tom. When the man looked at him, he said "As a prince I am quite certain someone at some point tried to teach you correct manners. My mother is your elder, and has earned the right to expect respect from you."<br>Wanting to roll his eyes, he said "Her granddaughter is one of my closest friends."  
>"Really, so you call Edward Quartermaine by his first name?" he asked then saw the expression, "I didn't think so. So Nik, from now on address my mother as Mrs. Hardy."<br>Stiffening, the man turned and walked away giving the arrogant prick a direct cut only to see himself being frowned at by Amanda Barrington.  
>"Nice." said Jeff to Tom as the room began to fill up. Taking a seat, he waited until there were no others to join them then heard the same prick announce that the board meetings were for members only.<br>"Yes I am aware of that." he said smiling as Corinthos stood over him glaring. "Perhaps I should introduce myself. Dr. Jeff Webber, I am the son of Lars Webber and of course the biological son of Steven Hardy. I was appointed to this board several years ago and my stepmother has been voting both my proxies."  
>Nik didn't like that at all, he had tried to remove them from the board like his uncle before him but the board had several charter seats that he could do nothing about. "And I am Dr. Tom Hardy, most of you I have met over the few years I worked here."<br>Steven, Sarah and Elizabeth entered the room quietly, unseen as Nik suggested that someone let Mr. Corinthos have a seat.  
>"Maybe his guard can go get one from the hallway." offered up Lorenzo, always willing to stick it to the other man. He was well aware of that fact that Corinthos had tried to put a hit out on him, too bad it had failed. The man had blanched when he had seen him in the hallway earlier.<br>Sonny fumed as the only chair that was offered was a folding metal chair someone had scrounged up. Nik looked around the room, smiling at Edward, knowing that the other man would be on his side, then at Tracy who was a wild card, she could go the other way to just be a bitch and there were others who were in his back pocket such as Alan as he said "First up is the suspension of Dr. Kelly Lee. I would like to vote on reinstating her."  
>"I would like to speak in regards to that." said Elizabeth. When Nik tried to stop her, she said "I know that as the patient who can legally sue this hospital and its board members individually if they allow her back without listening to me that you would hear what I have to say."<br>"Go ahead dear." said Amanda Barrington who frowned as she heard what had happened. Looking at the Chairman she said "Mr. Cassadine, what do you have to say about this. Did Dr. Emily Quartermaine and you illegally access these files for your brother?"  
>"No. Elizabeth is just being hysterical because her lies were found out, my brother being the father is a coincidence." he said glaring at his friend.<br>"Nik, then why was your access number used to check my file?" she asked quietly. Seeing him frowning she said "My attorney sued and got legal access to the computers today. Her tech man found in ten minutes proof that someone had tried to erase this breach of my privacy but it was there. Emily was the one on screen according to the camera. So either you gave her the number or she stole it. So which is it, is Emily a thief or did you give her the access?"  
>There was no doubt in the room, none what had happened but the voting was another story, would the Quartermaines hang one of their own out to dry. Elizabeth looked at Alan then at his wife who was glaring at her. "I am sorry but I won't let Emily's blind loyalty to Lucky endanger my child. I gave her a chance she didn't take it."<br>"I would like to recommend that Dr. Emily Quartermaine be suspended, Dr. Kelly Lee's suspension stay the one week and an investigation into the the actions of Mr Nicolas Cassadine be voted on." said Audrey looking at Nik then at Edward who was turning red. "Individually of course. We wouldn't want to taint all the individuals with the same brush."  
>Kelly's suspension was agreed on with the exception of Nik who was glaring at those who owed him but still voted for it, the gynecologist was called in and the announcement made. "Dr. Lee we will be turning this matter over to the state licensing board as required."<br>Kelly was upset as she left but she saw Elizabeth's face and knew she was in the room, clearly this had influenced the decision. Stopping close, having seen the look on the Prince's face, she realized how wrong she had been so she apologized and said "Can we talk at some point?"  
>"I don't know." she said then turned back as Emily was now being voted on. The vote went down party lines, with Sonny, most of the Quartermaines and Nik voting one way, the Webbers the other.<br>Nik looked at the rest, almost smirking at knowing there was no way Emily would be suspended but that soon faded as the entire board including Jax, Alcazar, Barrington and finally Tracy voting the other leaving it to Ned who looked at his uncle and aunt then saying.  
>"Emily was wrong and right now I am being reminded of you covering for AJ when he almost killed Jason. Remember the result of that? So I vote for her to be suspended. As for the other, the investigation, unless I am wrong, the police have to do that and it is an automatic requirement not requiring a vote."<br>Nik's face froze as Mrs. Barrington suggested that he leave the chairmanship until after the investigation that they wouldn't want any hint of an impropriety.  
>Stiffening, he moved over and let Alan take his seat. "Ahem."<br>Looking at Amanda, Nik almost snapped but got control as he said if she needed something.  
>"No, but you might need to read the bylaws. Alan, I am sure you can recall that you aren't allowed to hold both that chair and be chief of staff. Steve Hardy set it up that way for a reason. So you need to make a choice."<br>Alan wavered but knew he had to protect his daughter from her own folly as he said he would resign as chief of staff, then Edward quickly nominated Monica only for Amanda to once again protest. "She isn't eligible according to the bylaws."  
>Gritting his teeth, Nik asked "Do you have a suggestion?"<br>"Well, Dr. Drake when he was here mentioned to me that the very delightful Dr. Webber ran Doctors without Borders for years, kept it under budget and most importantly managed to keep it out of trouble. He was in the running years ago when we chose Alan but took his name out of the hat so to speak because he had been offered a different job. I think I would like to nominate Dr. Jeff Webber. Monica, I am sure you will agree, an inspired choice, after all you have had a chance to work under him, haven't you. Under both brothers, I was given to understand."  
>There was some coughing as a few of the older members hid their laughter while Nik tried to figure out who to offer up instead. "What about Dr. Ford, the head of the ER?"<br>"Weren't we suppose to be discussing firing that man next month when his contract is up?" asked Lorenzo. Skye wanted to laugh at that comment because the Prince looked a little green as he stammered an answer.  
>Offering up Robin Scorpio, certain she could get sympathy votes, Nik was pissed when all except Sonny, Alan, Monica and Edward voted to give Dr. Webber the job.<br>"Dr. Webber, you have the same freedom that Dr. Quartermaine did." said Amanda Barrington while the Quartermaines pasted smiles on their faces as they got what she was doing.  
>"Thank you, I hope I can live up to your expectations." he replied then asked "Was there any other business for the board today pending?"<br>Nik stood and said "Yes, we need to discuss the hospital daycare center. Insurance rates went up again and we are going to have to close it."  
>Elizabeth tensed as she got that the man she had once considered her friend was planning on making everyone pay for her refusal to go back to Lucky, so that the other nurses would blame her.<br>"I am sure that we can find the money someplace." said Jeff serenely. "Maybe by cutting out all the perks the board members get. After all the peace of mind of our staff is more important than the board getting free medical care. Wouldn't you agree? I can't think of a single member this would be a hardship for."  
>"It is a perk of being a member of this board." said Sonny standing. "I don't think that it is too much to ask. These parents have other choices. There is the county day care after all."<br>Jeff quickly looked at the number then said "Oh I do see. According to this, the hospital pays yearly almost a quarter of a million dollars for the day care. If you could manage to avoid getting shot this year, Mr. Corinthos or knocking up another woman like Ms. McCall, well that would more than adequately cover the hospital day care. I am a bit confused. This coverage is for board members only but you weren't married to Ms. McCall, you were married to Bobbie Jones daughter, weren't you?"  
>Hearing words like misuse of perks and the discussion of how he had a child with both Alexis and her daughter, Sonny flushed and back down knowing that as soon as Jeff Webber was out he would make the bastard pay for this.<br>"Mr. Corinthos, since this looks to be hospital clerical error, I will be sure to send the bills that you seem to have piled up that aren't part of your perks sent to you." he said standing and making it seem like he was just being effective as he continued. "It looks like this Ms McCall wracked up quite a lot of unpaid bills, Cassadine. Alone they are more than enough to pay for several daycares. Do you know who to send her bill to?"  
>"She is dating my son." said Monica. "I am sure that he will be very glad to take care of them."<br>"Good, good. There are several others with huge unpaid bills, maybe we should contact a debt collection agency. Some of these names are familiar. Spencer, Lulu, Spencer Luke, Spencer Lucky, no according to this, my daughter paid this one. Funny, your staff is paying on installments but your board is cheating the hospital, what a shame. Amazing, Corinthos there are bills here for a Michael Corinthos Jr. any relation?"  
>"My son." he spat out.<br>"Oh, well if you really want to help the hospital out, you might want to consider paying your bills." he said then going through the other names said "Mr. Jacks, Mr. Alcazar, while you have been patients, you paid your bills. May I ask why?"  
>"I was unaware it was an option to not pay them." snarked Lorenzo as he walked past Sonny and said "You should have saved the money you gave Roberto Calvari, looks like you can't being a deadbeat."<br>Walking over to her father, Skye saw Monica scowling at her and said "Monica, Emily broke the rules, you know that. I know you know that, don't cover for her. She is in the wrong. Lucky is dangerous and I am positive you would feel terrible if something happened to Elizabeth's child because of her interference."  
>The board emptied out as several people stopped to talk to the Webber kids then left. All that was left was Monica who said to Elizabeth. "I can't believe you turned on Emily, after all she has done for you."<br>"Monica, what has she done for me and me alone that wasn't connected to Lucky?" she asked genuinely perplexed. "I can recall helping her out repeatedly, but strangely enough, other than being my friend, nope, nothing."  
>The woman felt bad as she looked back and realized Elizabeth was right but she couldn't' resist saying. "You are going to regret hurting her."<br>"If that is a threat Monica, you can consider yourself suspended." said Jeff who saw the blond was honestly shocked. "Or maybe not a threat but let me make things very clear. The time of the Quartermaines and Cassidines using GH as their own personal whipping boy are over. I have already texted Mac Scorpio, he is going to arrange an independent investigation run by the FBI into how Lucky got the drugs, he is also going to be running one into Cassadine. Don't get in my way."  
>"You might want to recall you were appointed chief of staff into the hospital I own." said Nik puffing out his chest.<br>Jeff looked at the pompous jerk and said "Not for long. Cassadine, you might want to speak to your attorney. Right now, I am lobbing softballs, don't make me get out the heavy artillery. Oh, and the trying to frighten off Elizabeth's lawyer, it didn't work. We have another one. Lucky will be leaving my daughter alone."  
>Emily was arriving when she was told to head to the chief of staffs office. Seeing the tall man waiting she asked if he knew where her father was.<br>"My guess, home nursing a hell of a headache. Are you Emily Quartermaine." he asked. Jeff knew she was, but he wanted to do this in an official capacity.  
>"Yes." she said looking at the tall man. "Why?"<br>"Dr. Quartermaine, you are hereby suspended from the General Hospital residence program pending an investigation into your alleged illegal activities regarding the medical records of Elizabeth Webber." With that he handed her the paperwork. "Your boyfriend has known for about two hours, I wonder why he didn't bother contacting you."  
>Emily left, holding her paperwork as she saw several nurses talking with Epiphany Johnson who was assuring them that the day care would not close. "They were trying to blackmail Elizabeth into going back with her abusive ex husband. Watch the news tonight. You will hear all about it."<br>Emily reached out and grasped Epiphany's arm. "What are you talking about?"  
>"Stan just called to give me the news. Lucky Spencer was arrested for domestic violence in regards to shooting off a gun while Cameron Webber was in the apartment earlier this summer. His partner Detective Cruz was suspended for covering for him, he is also under arrest for theft and from what I hear a slew of other charges."<br>Emily left quickly only to run into Carly who was sobbing all over Sonny. She didn't know what that was about and honestly didn't care right now as she hurried to the station where Mac was holding a press conference.  
>Seeing the evidence as the man talked, she fumed, how could Elizabeth do this to Lucky. As she turned to leave, one of the reporters saw her and asked ""Emily, what do you think about the fact that Lucky Spencer could have shot his stepson. Is this why Elizabeth Webber is divorcing him?"<br>Not thinking, she said "Lucky was high, he wouldn't have done that if he had been sober. He was sorry afterwords and Elizabeth is just being cruel to keep him away from Cam, he is the only father that Cam has known."  
>There was quiet in the room as another reported gleefully tossed out yet another question. "Emily, what about the rumors that Elizabeth Webber caught him with an underage young girl who was trading sex for drugs."<br>"Maxie offered it to him, we tried to tell her that she should stop but she acted like she was in the right." she said then continued. "If Elizabeth had been sleeping with Lucky like a good wife, he wouldn't have cheated on her."  
>There was silence at first, most well aware that both of the women were rape victims, yet the young resident was saying what she was. "What about the rumors this isn't the first time he cheated on Ms. Webber."<br>"That isn't true." she protested. "Lucky would never do that."  
>"Really, because Sarah Webber, Elizabeth's sister said he slept with her while being engaged to Elizabeth." called out a voice at the back of the room.<br>"No, well yes, but he didn't love Elizabeth. He had been brainwashed, I mean it was like his stabbing Lucas Jones, he couldn't be held responsible, it was all Helena's fault. Beside, Lucky was only marrying her because he..."  
>Emily turned and hurried out, ignoring all the shouts as she ran to her car. Once there she backed out, almost taking out a couple of reporters as she got how badly she had screwed up. Driving home to the mansion, she saw all the lights on and hurried inside.<br>Seeing the news on, she asked if they were upset with her only for Alan to sit her down and with an eerie calm announce. "Sonny called, there was an accident. Jason, was at a coffee warehouse. It exploded, he didn't make it out."  
>"They are flying him home, aren't they? So he can be treated here?" she asked, in denial as to what they were telling her. "He isn't that bad, I mean its Jason, after all."<br>"Emily, they found a ring in his pocket. It had a name on it. It was engraved, they think the letters were an S and an A." said Monica while Edward decided that even if Sam wasn't carrying a Quartermaine heir, for his family's sake he would pretend. He would find out the truth, but he would pretend, for them.  
>Sonny and Carly together went to see Sam. The other woman was inconsolable as she refused to accept the news. Then hearing Carly saying at least she has a baby to remember him by, Sam recalled why this wasn't completely terrible news.<br>As the rumors spread, Steven who was watching the late night news, taking pleasure in his first step to get the Spencer family away from his sister, heard some news that shocked him as he tried to call Morgan again.  
>After getting told by voice mail yet again that the caller was unavailable, he was about to turn off the television when he heard what the vapid woman had to say. "In breaking news, Jason Morgan was reportedly killed in Zachu, Brazil this weekend. Mr. Morgan the son of Dr. Alan Quartermaine and the late Susan Moore was born..."<br>Turning off the tv, Steven felt sick at the news. There was a time he wouldn't have cared one way or another about Morgan's death, but this time, this time he wasn't sure how he was going to break the news to his sister.  
>Calling his Uncle Tom, knowing it was late, he gave him the news. There was silence then Tom said "I will have Tommy go with me to see Elizabeth. He can keep Cam company."<br>The family descended and Elizabeth saw it on their faces. "What is it."  
>"Elizabeth, I am sorry but the news is reporting that Jason is dead." Steven said as gently as possible. Watching his sister fall apart, he could only hold her. "Elizabeth, is there anything I can do for you."<br>"I need, I need to go someplace." she said wiping away the tears. Steven looked at his father then at Audrey who was white as a sheet, he said "Any where you want to go."  
>Elizabeth asked him to drive out the cliff roads, set down on the old bench and cried. Her arms wrapped around themselves as she faced that this was it. She was sick deep down in her soul as she blamed herself. First Zander had died while she was pregnant with Cam, now Jason... was it her fault. Was she destined to destroy what she loved.<br>Steven just sat there, letting her cry, knowing she needed this. Finally she stood and said "There is one more place I need to go, but not tonight. Tonight I want to go home and hold my son."  
>Once there, she did as she said, Sarah staying the night while across town the news spread. For some it was just the news of the day but for others, the bottom fell out of their world.<br>The funeral was two days later, no body was found, but the paper was full of details. Elizabeth read about the ring for Sam and felt sad for the other woman but at the same time, wondered what had caused Jason to decide that she was the one for him.  
>Laughing at herself, thinking she was being egotistical to think that they might have had a chance, Elizabeth kept her pain to herself, knowing that to let others outside her family know would solve nothing.<p>

The fall came, leave fell. Lucky was prosecuted but Scott Baldwin soft-balled the case and he ended up on probation but at least no longer a police officer. Instead he was running the Haunted Star for his father who had turned back up in town.  
>Nik had been forced to sell GH, a private company had purchased it, the Russian wasn't happy about it, but he known to cut his loses. His own personal life had settled down, Emily was living with him, Helena was gone and most importantly his brother was even then waiting for results of the DNA test regarding his child.<br>Lulu had dumped Dillon after his divorce was finalized and was now dating Milo, a geek who had recently came to town and flirting with the filmmaker whenever she thought he was getting close to Georgie again.  
>Luke on the other hand had had one run in with Jeff Webber then had turned with his tail between his legs and told Lucky to stay away from Elizabeth. "Do you really want to be playing daddy to another man's rug rats."<br>Elizabeth meanwhile was finding her career enjoyable. Her father was chief of staff, her uncle was now heading the physiology department. Her grams was retired but both her sister and brother were on staff.  
>While Kelly Lee and she had talked, she had insisted on remaining Dr. Meadows patient. Lainey, Robin and Kelly had all sat down and talked, the three getting why Elizabeth had done what she did.<br>Tom had supplanted her as the new mental health worker for the police department. The Dr. Quartermaines who were mourning their long lost son, were fine with Jeff's changes. Monica at first had defended Emily then saw the tape of her in the press, wincing she had tried to talk to her daughter only to be rebuffed repeatedly.  
>Her only joy came from knowing that Sam was carrying Jason's child, seeing the belly growing, she was happy to have at least one part of him carrying on. Meanwhile she had tried to speak to Elizabeth about Emily only for the nurse to tell her that there was nothing she could do to help get Emily back on the right track.<br>Unfortunately Edwards sneaking around, had drawn the attention of Carly who had not been happy to hear him talking to Sam. Determined to warn off the old man, she was shocked to overhear him speaking to Jax and a doctor. "I will get the sample. Jacks, thank you for your help with this."  
>"I am doing this for Carly too." he said grimly. "But what if it is true, what if the kid Sam is carrying is Ric Lansings?"<br>"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." he said equally serious. "I know you hate keeping this from Carly."  
>"I just hate that she might lose this last piece of Jason." he said lying not only to Edward but to himself. "When will we have the samples?"<br>"Tomorrow, Teddy here will make the test here in Port Charles say what I want it to that it is Jason's child. We will have the truth done elsewhere."  
>Carly felt sick as she leaned against the wall. Sam and Ric? Ric was possibly the father of Sam's child, not Jason?"<br>Getting it together, she drove to see Sonny, needing his help with finding out the truth. "Are you sure?" asked the small man.  
>"Yes, I heard them talking. They are running tests when Sam gives them the sample." said Carly. "You know, I don't trust Edward."<br>"Fine." he said then called Max who agreed to take care of things. Meanwhile at the hospital, there was such a deal going on, that the man in the lab was grateful for what his new boss had told him and took each fistful of cash and promised each person the result they wanted.

At the end of the next day, two different results were being given. Lucky was furious to be told that he wasn't the father, then for Nik to insist that wasn't possible only for a smiling Jeff to show him bribing the lab tech.  
>Emily was in shock as Lulu, then Luke were also shown bribing the tech and finally Maxie Jones was shown. "Did any one really think we would run this test here?"<br>There were jaws dropping then Alan Quartermaine said "I personally ran the samples over to Mercy, supervised the results. Lucky you aren't the father. Those were the results we read. The judge had a set last night as well."  
>"We were still married when she got pregnant, I can still claim this kid." he said looking at the thin man Nik had hired for him.<br>"Lucky, don't do this. You are looking more and more like a fool everyday." said Elizabeth while Diane Miller gave him the paperwork. "Even if you don't sign, you are in contempt of court and in thirty days it is legal. We are over, move on, you need to accept that our relationship was a mistake."  
>"H-how can you do this to me?" he asked completely bewildered as he looked at Elizabeth. "What happened to that girl who crawled out of the bushes, beaten and bloody, who needed me to put her back together, how did she become a complete and utter whore. A slut who spread her legs for the first man who came along."<br>"Get that idiot out of here." said Jeff looking at Luke who winced at the murderous expression in Jeff's eyes. Getting his son up, he looked at Cassadine who was staring at Elizabeth, his eyes black with rage, he said "Cassadine, help me."  
>Once out the door, Nik started to tear Elizabeth's reputation to shreds, only for Luke to look at the other man and say "Emily, I think your boyfriend here is a little too interested in his brother's ex-wife. You might want to keep an eye on him."<br>"Luke, you don't know what you are talking about." she said walking away, holding onto Lucky's arms for support while trying to console him.  
>Luke knew that look, he had seen it in Stavros' eyes years before but like Webber said, he was no longer to concern himself with that family. If Elizabeth needed help, she could always go to Lucky, he would help her, Luke was almost certain of it.<br>Sam was not happy when the tech said he wanted more money for the results. She didn't have the money, she was hiding it, but she was low on funds, it was why she had suggested the test to Edward. She was hoping to get access to Jason's money because for now it was under probate thanks to his dying without a will. AT least not one they had found.  
>Carly meanwhile had been smart, she hadn't bribed anyone, she had done it all herself before the sample had gone to the lab. Thanking the messenger who had brought over the results, she read them and sat there. "Well?"<br>"I guess I wasn't expecting this." she said holding out the paper to Sonny. "According to this, the sample proves Jason is the father."  
>Sonny read the paperwork, his eyes scanning the rest of the report, something wasn't right he saw but he didn't know what it was or how he knew as Carly began to thaw in regards to the other woman again. "I guess we owe it to Jason to help Sam out."<br>Carly rushed over to see the woman in question as she looked at her she said "We need to work together, it is what Jason would have wanted."  
>Sam didn't know how the tests had come back with Jason as the father but figured out that Ric must have done something, maybe implanted Jason's sperm for some reason. She didn't stop to think how illogical that was, just glad that she was getting all she had ever wanted.<br>When Monica and Alan had given her the rather ugly ring that Jason had had engraved with her name, she was on top of the world, too bad she hadn't looked closer, or she would have seen that the initials weren't hers and that the ring, well it was not what it seemed.

_My theory is that if you look confident you can pull off anything- even if you have no clue what you're doing. - Jessica Alba_

Jason had no clue that anyone that thought he was dead, he had walked away, done with everything. Sonny had been betraying him for years, learning that had killed his loyalty and finding out that Elizabeth had gotten back with Lucky had cost him his last thread tying him to Port Charles.  
>As he set himself up in business, he slowly and completely drained all the money from his Port Charles accounts, leaving only small amounts in them. He had sent back someone he trusted to get what he had left behind, his photo box and a few books as he bought a home in Sienna.<br>Two days later, Francis entered his office. "That McCall woman is living in your penthouse."  
>"Let her, I don't care anymore. Eventually when I don't come back to town, she will get the hint and move on. Anything else?"<br>"Nothing, I should tell you though, I saw Elizabeth." he stated. Seeing the pain in Jason's eyes, he said "She is beginning to show. I know that..."  
>"Its fine. If she is happy, that is all I have ever wanted for her." he said sadly as he picked up a file and said "Lets get to work."<br>Francis had no idea what had caused Jason to finally leave Port Charles, he had stuck around for so long but it looks like this time he had finally walked away from the ties to the woman he had loved for so long.  
>The blond Italian didn't like this, he felt like things were happening that they didn't know about but he would stay, being who Jason needed him to be, hopefully in the end, the lovers would figure things out for themselves.<p>

Christmas came and went, Elizabeth's mind playing tricks on her as she dreamed about Jason being there, being a family with Cam and her. Having her family there was great, she loved the closeness they had found but at the same time, she felt something missing.  
>That got worse when she saw Sam at the hospital, her stomach growing large with the brother or sister of her own child. She had been just as shocked as everyone else when the results had come back that Sam was indeed carrying Jason's child.<br>"So, Momma cita, how are you doing today?" asked the man across from her.  
>Elizabeth laughed at the other man who was working for Lorenzo Alcazar and said "What did you injure today, Johnny? And what is up with the god awful Spanish accent?"<br>"My accent for your information drives all the ladies crazy." he smirked then held up his hand. "This time I dropped a hammer on it."  
>Georgie smiled at the other man then looked at Elizabeth and the mobster before saying. "Dr. Webber, I think that this man needs a psych evaluation, its strange how all his injuries happen when your daughter is working the ER."<br>Wiggling his eye brows, Johnny said "How do you know that?"  
>"Because I have been here each time too." she pointed out laughing.<br>"Then how do you know I am not here to see you?" he asked while Elizabeth nodded at her father who led the kid off. "Hey, I am waiting for an answer."  
>Georgie could only laugh as she heard the yelp from behind the curtain as Jeff Webber took care of Johnny. "Uh, Georgie, you do know, he has a point. Maybe he is here to see you."<br>"Nope, because any man that wanted to see me would know that hurting himself isn't necessary." she said still chuckling. Seeing Robin and Patrick Drake entering she said "Are we ready to celebrate the new year?"  
>"I can't believe we are doing this in the ER." said the playboy mournfully. "Who oh why am I working tonight?"<br>"Because I caught you leaving the linen closet with a nurse." said the chief of staff. "Or have you forgotten."  
>"Like I told you, she pushed me in to it." he protested while Elizabeth, Robin and Georgie all laughed at his weak defense. "Do you really think I am chasing after the Head of Nursing?"<br>"I don't know, I have heard you talking to Epiphany about wanting to get her into a bed." said Robin while Georgie went to see how Johnny was doing.  
>"So, will you live?" she asked when she saw his wrapped hand. When he said yeah, she couldn't resist asking "Shouldn't you as well a member of the criminal class be more careful, don't you need that hand to shoot."<br>"Smart ass." he replied then pulled her into a kiss. "One of these days, Ms. Jones."  
>"Promises, promises." she said as she rested her head against his shoulder. "How much longer?"<br>"I don't know, Lorenzo thought he had him, then somehow Sonny found out. We think he has a man on the inside." he replied. "Just wait, just a little bit longer. How is your dad doing with this?"  
>"He doesn't like it." she admitted. "He made me promise to stay away from your place until it is over. Elizabeth gave me an idea and I set it up already. Here."<br>Taking the key he asked "What is this?"  
>"Those rundown studio apartments by the warehouses. I rented one." she said.<br>"Georgie-" This isn't what he had wanted. When Trevor had gone down thanks to Claudia earlier this fall, he had taken a chance to escape. His sister had had his father committed, things were settling down. Business had been condensed with the Alcazar organization, Claudia having made a deal to get out of the states thanks to the new Homeland security rules.  
>"I know." she said as she felt his hands rubbing her back. "Have you thought about what I said."<br>"I don't know, Lorenzo actually agrees with you that it is possible but what if you are wrong? I mean that woman is carrying his kid, I just don't see him not being here for that." he pointed out.  
>"Maybe he is alive but unable to get back. I just think... look Johnny, something is off about Jason Morgan's death. The only person who profited from it is Sonny."<br>"But he also lost the most business wise." he pointed out.  
>"No, not really. He made a deal with that Italian family." she said while Johnny was wishing he hadn't spoken so openly with her around. He hated that she knew anything at all about what was going on, he hated that he had painted a target on her back because Sonny had already tried to go after Skye Alcazar.<br>Johnny held her as the new year started, kissing her then saying "I have to go, people are going to start getting suspicious even with the game I have been playing and I don't want to endanger your friend Elizabeth either."  
>"I know, just meet me at the usual time at the studio. Please?" she asked then went back to where she had volunteered to help out for the night. "So, did I miss anything?"<br>"Just a clueless Patrick Drake who didn't figure out that Epiphany was in on the plan to keep him here tonight." said Elizabeth as she saw her brother entering the hospital holding up their attorney. "Diane is everything okay?"  
>"I sprained my ankle." she said glaring at her leg like it had betrayed her. Jeff took her off behind the curtain while Sarah followed with Alexis Davis who had the same injury.<br>"What is going on here?" asked Elizabeth when she saw the broken heel.  
>"My heel snapped." she said while Mac Scorpio entered behind them with Maxie. Seeing the blond holding her shoes protectively she said "Yours too?"<br>Sarah rolled her eyes, what is it with these women who can't walk in three inch heels and trying to do so in the middle of the iciest winter on record. "There is a slippery spot in front of the hotel. Jasper Jacks was having it salted when we brought these three in."  
>"Wait, I thought Jax was marrying Carly tonight?" asked Elizabeth. The blond had been going on and on about it every time she had seen her at the hospital with her mother or Sam.<br>"There was a change of plans. Luke remarried Laura." said Alan entering from the same door.  
>"I thought he was married to Tracy still?" she asked completely confused.<br>"He is, Laura is ill again." he said looking at Robin who felt her eyes widen. She had told Luke that it was only a matter of time, but this was sooner than she had expected. "She is on her way in."  
>"I will be waiting upstairs." said the young doctor while Alan asked Elizabeth how she was feeling.<br>"Better, sometimes I just want the strangest things to eat." she confessed. Alan and Monica had been in the cafeteria when Elizabeth had suddenly burst into tears when the blond cardiologist had taken the last piece of mince pie.  
>Monica had offered it up when she had realized what was going on, but the other woman had been sickened when Elizabeth had eaten it dripping in honey after having had another nurse bring her a disgusting omelet from Kelly's as a dinner.<br>His lips twitching as he tried not to smile, Alan greeted his wife who nodded at Elizabeth before they went upstairs to find out what was going on for Tracy's sake. While things had settled down, there was a distance because Monica was hell bent on saving her daughter from her mistakes but Emily was stubbornly refusing to see that she was in the wrong when it comes to the Spencers.  
>Elizabeth finished out her shift, then left to change with Georgie when she saw Nik hanging around the locker room. "Nicolas, how is your mother?"<br>"Like you care." he sneered.  
>"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care." she said quietly. "I am not sure why you are here, but-"<br>"He is waiting for me." said Emily leaving the locker room in scrubs. "Elizabeth, Lucky needs you, his mom..."  
>"Emily, I can't believe you." said Bobbie as she came out as well. "Let it go, Elizabeth made it very clear that she is too good to help Lucky. Though after all he has done for her over the years..."<br>"Yeah, like standing her up so that she ends up raped, yup, he really did good things for my sister. Then there is the way he introduced her to all the best people, like Helena. How is your grandmother these day, Nik? Still homicidal?"  
>Sarah moved around the threesome then said "Or we could mention how he did her a really big favor by almost shooting her son, yeah, he really has done a lot for her, hasn't he?"<br>The three of them quickly left, while Sarah saw Emily looking back a confused expression on her face.  
>"Laura Spencer, is there any hope?" Robin was asked as she entered the locker room.<br>"Not as long as she is here. She needs more specialized care and they are too busy fighting over her like a dog with a bone." said Robin tiredly. Sarah had helped with the case until Laura had gotten into it with the blond about her supposedly missing sister.  
>At the beginning of February, things had begun to pick up, in Port Charles, Lorenzo was meeting with Mac Scorpio and his attorney in Interrogation one. They were making plans for what came next. "Are you certain that Corinthos will be there?"<br>"Yes, what about the man he has inside my organization?" he asked. "I can use him to make Corinthos jump at the chance to steal the briefcase."  
>"When is the pickup?" asked Mac.<br>"Two days after the party." he replied. "We know that Corinthos is eager to get a hold of it, why don't I leak the information while at the Metrocourt."  
>"Don't endanger anyone." said Mac who then asked the tall red head if she was going to be attending the party.<br>"Yes, I will be going with Dr. Webber." she said then asked if he would be there.  
>"No, Lorenzo, make sure your man stays away from my daughter, until this is over. Sonny will be looking for any hold he can get on your people." he warned the other man.<br>The Metrocourt ballroom was looking beautiful through Carly as she looked around. She hadn't been too happy to hear that the design had been Elizabeth and Sarah Webbers, but she grudgingly admitted it was very nice and very classy.  
>"Its rather plain isn't it?" asked Sam as she stood next to the blond. "I mean it could use some color, some more of those tall vases with the bright flowers. And the tables, they are rather plain, aren't they?"<br>Carly looked at the woman then around the room and kept her mouth shut. She had to, after all Sam was carrying Jason's child, but just as she turned to speak to the other woman, Amanda Barrington came over and gave Carly the first compliment she had ever even thought to.  
>"Carly, for once, you did a great job. Beautiful, classy without the over the top crassness that you normally go for. If the meal and the drinks live up to the hype, I might be willing to speak to you regarding the Junior League's spring fling."<br>"I think it is a little plain." muttered Sam standing there in a tight black dress and four inch heels with her hair looking tousled and unkempt thought Amanda.  
>"That isn't a surprise." she said looking over the other woman. "Some people are born with class, like the late Lila Quartermaine or Audrey Hardy, others earn it like Monica or even Tracy Quartermaine. Some never understand the need for it and have no clue how uncouth they are. Carly, give me a call this week."<br>Wincing at the slam the old lady had given Sam, she saw the other woman was completely obvious as she went on about needing something to drink. Carly's eyes narrowed as she watched Sam go to the bar, ask for something and get whatever it was in a water goblet but from the looks of things, the bartender wasn't a happy man.  
>Guests arrived, Edward speaking to Audrey, having come to realize that Emily was falling down a very dark path when he saw her stepping back inside from the balcony and fixing her lipstick while a few minutes later, Lucky followed.<br>He saw the Spencer moron being escorted out, surprised he would even dare to crash this party. Watching as Nik followed, he saw Bobbie's stiff greetings of her training nurse, then she turned to Edward and said "I am sure you are rather glad to finally have a grandchild you can claim."  
>The old man tensed, then said "No thanks to your daughter. If you will excuse me."<br>With that, Bobbie watched him leave, then went to speak to her daughter who was telling her boyfriend that Amanda Barrington had spoken to her about the spring fling. Both were gratified to be considered but Carly was truly happy even as she realized if she won the contract she would have to speak to the Webber women about helping.  
>The WebberHardy clan were dealing with Steven and Tommy dancing with various women in their respective age groups while Sarah was glaring yet again at someone. "Who are you preparing to kill?"  
>"Elizabeth, would I do that?" she asked then leaned forward to glare yet again at someone. Seeing her sister's expression, she said "I promise, I will tell you later. Right now, I have to deal with something."<br>The five months pregnant woman took another sip of her water, then watched as Steven egged on Patrick Drake's jealousy by dancing with Robin and Sarah seemed to be stalking someone around the room. Seeing her talking to Epiphany's son, then gesturing with her arms, she deflated, she had hoped to find out who it was that Sarah had feelings for and from the looks of things it wasn't Stan.  
>Carly saw Sonny and wanted to hide, her ex-husband had been creating problems for her since they had worked together to find out the truth about Sam. While she had come to face that she truly loved Jax, she was distancing herself from Sonny, without Jason there they really had nothing in common except the two children they shared.<br>The mobster wasn't happy to see the tall blond Aussie, his man had been told to get the businessman out of town. Making a call he was told that it hadn't worked. "Sir, Jerry Jacks called him a few minutes later, he knew it was a ruse."  
>Sonny swore, then walked to a more private spot and tried to cancel the robbery but it was too late, the men were on their way. The party was a success, everyone was beginning to head home and the hospital had made several million dollars towards AIDS research when it happened.<br>Downstairs, in the lobby three men entered it dressed in business suits, got into the safe and soon left with the case. Meanwhile ten men wearing black military clothes and masks rushed in. "Everyone freeze."  
>The various groups who were slowly heading for the exit, did as ordered. Sonny was not very happy with his people and that anger grew when they shot Carly who he was trying to get back together with.<br>The people inside, including Sam and Elizabeth were huddled together while Jeff moved to sit next to his pregnant daughter. "Get away from the blond."  
>"I am a doctor." said Monica as she applied pressure to the wound with Bobbie's help. "If I let go, she dies."<br>"And?" asked the man with a gun as he knocked out Bobbie. "Am I supposed to care?"  
>Johnny saw the look on Corinthos face, then looked around. He was relieved to see that Georgie had gotten out and from the way that Lorenzo seemed to relax Skye had as well. This was going to get ugly, especially when Sonny's men found out that the briefcase was no longer there.<br>When the gunman smirked, then consulted with someone next to him, Sonny tried to go for his gun only to have his head bashed in and it forcibly removed from him. "No, no, Corinthos, you are no longer running this show."  
>There were some looks then he said "Yes, this heist is being paid for by the great Sonny Corinthos himself. He wanted a case that is in the safe. We were given the code but decided why stop with whatever piddling little toy he wanted when we can take it all."<br>"You are dead men and don't even know it." said Sonny while Lorenzo saw that the gun man clearly wanted to shoot the mobster. He would be willing to bet that before the end of the evening, the other mobster would die.  
>"Get everyone's purses, wallets, jewelry and valuables." said man in charge. When it was all gathered each in small bags that were dropped in larger one, he looked around and said "Lets see who we have here."<br>The first wallet he saw belonged to Sonny himself, opening it up, he pawed through it then through the belongings, then took out the cell phone. Seeing the name Jason Morgan still listed, he sneered and said "Where is your trusty lapdog now, Corinthos. Not here is he."  
>"D-don't, Jason is dead." said Sam, the waterworks turned on in a bid to get herself out of there. Edward looked at the dark haired man and got the feeling that Sonny had done something more than set up this heist.<br>There was laughter then the man said "Really, funny thing is before we came here, I did some checking, what is that old Twain quote about the rumors of my death being greatly exaggerated, well Mr. Morgan's death has been well blown all out of proportion."  
>There were some eyes meeting other eyes and a few people thinking thank god, too bad Sonny wasn't one of them because if Jason was alive that meant that by now he had found out what Sonny had been doing and was no longer hiding away.<br>Going through the other bags, he saw the one for Lorenzo Alcazar and stopped for a moment then tossed back the other man's stuff. "Don't come after me, I won't harm you."  
>Lorenzo smirked then said "Then give me what he wanted you to do. Tell all of us."<br>"We were to break in, steal a briefcase with a million dollars worth of drugs and walk out of here, of course turning it over to him." said the other man. Moving along, he went through a few other wallets, separating the people as he did so.  
>"Jeff, she needs surgery." Monica called out to her ex-husband.<br>"Will you permit me to take a look at the patient?" he asked the man with a gun. He waved him over with the gun then told the blond to take his spot. "Next to the pregnant bird."  
>Monica sat next to Elizabeth, could hear her counting to ten, trying to control her breathing and felt for the pregnant woman. Seeing Sam on the other side of the room, being taken care of by Emily, she felt a sense of fear at the idea of her only chance at having Jason in her life was in this room, in danger.<br>The gunman went over to where the bystanders were and said "You may go, out that door. Don't turn around, just leave."  
>Johnny saw them obeying and looking around saw only seventeen people remaining. Dr. Webber, his daughter, Monica, Alan, Edward, and Emily Quartermaine along with Nik Cassadine, Lorenzo Alcazar, Bobbie Jones and Carly Corinthos, Jasper Jacks, Sam McCall, Alexis Davis and two men he thought worked for Corinthos as well as Corinthos himself.<br>Jeff felt tense as he said "She needs to go to the hospital now."  
>"She is going no where, like the pregnant women she is my insurance." he replied while Jeff tried to stop the bleeding as he tripped over Bobbie lying against the chair. "Do what you can but don't worry too much about it, she will be fine. Women like her always are."<br>"Can I at least get the first aid kit?" he asked and the gun man ordered Jax to locate the kit. Bringing it over, the blond asked the doctor if there was anything he could do to help.  
>"NO, right now, the less germy hands inside of her the better." he replied as the men from the safe rejoined them.<br>"Boss, we have almost all of it, but we can't open the inner safe." he said. "Its on a time release and says it won't open for another six hours."  
>Swearing, he was debating leave it when he saw the one pregnant woman reach out and hide something. "Get whatever it is she has."<br>Sam tried to hide it, but was soon forced to hand over the ring and cell phone. "What is this?"  
>"My phone, you just wait. If Jason is alive, he will be here to rescue you, you won't get away with hurting me, I am pregnant with his kid." she spat out.<br>Alexis was tired, she had been hit earlier by one of the rifles and seeing Jax all broken up over Carly's worthless rear was breaking her. Then to have Sam antagonizing the gun men, she couldn't take it any longer. "Oh stuff that crap, Sam. We both know you are no more pregnant with Jason's child than I am."  
>Hearing the gasps, she said "Yeah, see the night she supposedly reconciled with Jason, I caught her waxing my floor with her knees as she gave my husband a blow job then rode him like he was Secretariat and she was out to win the triple crown."<br>Jax found he couldn't help it, in spite of everything he began to laugh while there was no pretense at not doing so by Johnny or Lorenzo. Even Jeff found himself snickering as he operated on Carly.  
>Only the Quartermaines were shocked and when Alexis saw that, she rolled her eyes and said "Yes, my daughter was fucking my husband. Hell it ain't like it was the first time that happened in this town, we have Carly sleeping with Bobbie's husband as exhibit A."<br>There was some more laughter from her then she said "Oh my god, I just realized something, we also have Jason as the fake father of both kids as a result. Of course this time, well he wasn't here to defend himself from the slutty mother's lies. The only thing I didn't figure out was how she faked the DNA tests."  
>"You are lying. Sam is pregnant with my grandchild." said Monica, needing more than hoping it was true. Bobbie meanwhile had woken up and holding her head heard what they were saying and almost wished she was still out of it.<br>"No she isn't. How she managed to have a positive on Morgan's, who knows."  
>"See, you are wrong." said Emily scooting closer to the other woman.<br>"And I don't give a damn about any of this." mocked the man with the gun. "Either way, someone had better tell me about this ring."  
>"Jason bought it as my engagement ring." said Sam.<br>There was a sneer as the man lifted the clearly plain ring, that looked more masculine then for a woman, then the man said "Really, when did he give it to you?"  
>There was some quiet then Alan said "It was sent to us with his body. It was how the police identified Jason. They found the ring with the name Sam inside."<br>"No, they found a ring with an S, an A, and a M. Not Sam, but South American Militia." said the man who looked at the people in the room. Seeing none of them but Sonny and Lorenzo got it, he said "They wear the ring on their pinkies. Jason Morgan didn't get this ring for this woman, the ring more than likely belonged to his killer if he is dead."  
>"But you said earlier, he wasn't dead." replied Emily confused.<br>The man with the gun, stepped back spoke to his second in charge and then turned to the other woman. "There is a fifty fifty chance he was alive, but now, well Corinthos is going to make sure he is, he has to otherwise, Morgan... well he has ethics, something his partner doesn't."  
>Jeff cut off the string he had used to stop the bleeding but he knew it was only a temporary fix. Moving back to sit next to Elizabeth he wiped the blood off his hands and checked her breathing, though she was doing her best to stay calm, he saw the way she was sitting and knew she was having problems. "You need to get the pregnant girls out of here. Elizabeth is beginning to have problems and they will get worse."<br>"Like I said, the pregnant women are great bargaining chips." drawled the man who then went to the phone. Within minutes, Mac overrode Mayor Floyd and told the gun man that his helicopter would be there momentarily.  
>"We want you to release a hostage in return." they announced.<br>Hanging up, the man looked around and said "Who should it be, the dying vicious bitch who hates everyone, Pregnant girl number one or pregnant girl number two."  
>"Elizabeth, she is possibly in fetal distress." said Jeff promptly.<br>"I agree." said Lorenzo while Sonny was insisting on it being Carly.  
>"Well well, our captives seem to think this is a democracy." said the second in command.<br>"Okay, then lets take a vote. Shall we begin. You there, who should go." said the man to Nik. Looking at the others then at Emily who was pointing to Sam he said "Sam, she is pregnant and has had a problem pregnancy before."  
>Emily beamed at him then said Sam as well, without so much as looking at Elizabeth who everyone could hear breathing hard. "I want to protect my niece or nephew."<br>Sam voted for herself, not even thinking about it as she kept up faking pain. She could care less about Carly let alone Elizabeth and her unnamed kid with the unnamed father.  
>"The good doctor voted for his daughter along with Mr. Alcazar, interesting that." he said idly. "We will have Ms. Webber voting for herself, she like most moms want what is best for their kids."<br>Sonny said Carly again and his two guards did the same, Bobbie said her daughter's name then said to Elizabeth that if she wanted to admit she lied, she might have considered voting for her, but since she cheated on Lucky...  
>Jeff was debating hitting a woman for the first time in his life when she spoke to his daughter like that but Elizabeth just smiled sweetly and said "Go to hell, Bobbie."<br>"I think to make things interesting, the unconscious blond, well she doesn't get a vote." said the gun man who then asked Jax who looked between Elizabeth and Carly, clearly torn as he said he wasn't sure he could chose. Elizabeth just let him decide, knowing that he truly loved Carly and heard the answer as if it was torn from him as he said Carly.  
>Bobbie hissed that she would tell her daughter the moment she woke up about how he had debated between Elizabeth and her daughter. Jax shrugged. Either Carly accepted his choice or she didn't.<br>Elizabeth wanted to tell him that he shouldn't have bothered, of the three people left, they were all Quartermaines and all they knew about Sam was she was carrying a child that might be Jason's, she wanted to shout that she was carrying Jason's child, his son but she knew that no one would believe her so she kept quiet, willing her body to just make it through this.  
>And as for Alexis, she was Sam's mo- The attorney said Elizabeth's name and ignored her own child's gasp. She could tell that Sam was faking it and she was not going to endanger an innocent child so she could escape.<br>Monica wanted to say Sam's name, she desperately did but she had seen Carly's wound and was sure that with Jeff there Elizabeth would be fine as she quietly considered what to do when Sam gasped and Monica said "Sam."  
>Edward wasn't sure what to think, the DNA tests said Sam was giving birth to his great grandchild but he had known Elizabeth all her life and Carly, well she was Michael's mother. In the end, he looked at Elizabeth with sorrowful eyes and said "Sam."<br>The con woman hid her smile, Alan was surely on her side. The doctor looked at the three women. Carly was stabilizing, Emily seemed worried but not panicked regarding Sam but Jeff was tense as he tried to take care of his daughter.  
>Looking around, he was about to say Sam's name when he saw how Elizabeth's fingers were curled underneath her, clearly hiding how badly off she was and he knew that in spite of everything, she was the one who had to go. Even if he guessed wrong and it cost him his grandchild, he knew what he had to do.<br>Sam was starting to stand but felt her knees buckle as Alan said "Elizabeth, clearly she is in the most distress."  
>"Well well, we have a winner." said the gun man who ordered the older doctor to help the nurse up. When Elizabeth stood, unable to move on her own, Monica realized how badly off the young woman was and felt sick at her own selfishness in choosing who she had.<br>"She needs help to the door." said Jeff while Sam began screaming no and grasping her stomach. Emily tried to console the other woman but saw the way she was holding her stomach and said "Sam, it will be fine. No wonder you are in pain, here let me let undo your zipper."  
>"No, Emily, you have to get me out of here, you have to talk to your dad. I need to go, I need to get out of here. You have to, you just have to. I matter more than SHE DOES. She doesn't even know who the father of her kid is, I am carrying your nephew. Your flesh and blood." she said desperate to leave.<br>Across the lobby, Johnny had lifted Elizabeth in his arms, his grunt at her weight making her grimace and laugh at the same time which quickly turned to tears as she said quietly "Something is wrong. I am certain of it."  
>"Just stay safe." he said then at the door, with two gunmen armed and pointing at him, handed her off to her brother and Patrick Drake who had pushed the gurney up. "Here, medical equipment."<br>Johnny picked it up, looked around quickly and saw Georgie standing near her father. Smiling a bit at her, he was roughly yanked back inside and tossed to the marble floor and the bag pulled away by the second in command.

In Italy, Francis was watching the International channel to get the scores for American basketball when they announced a hostage situation involving International businessmen Edward Quartermaine and Jasper Jacks. "MORGAN!"  
>Jason entered the room and heard what was being said. Sitting down, staring at the screen he saw the reporter speaking to a blond woman. "They let us go, but there were two pregnant women inside and the hotel owner was shot."<br>"Jasper Jacks?" the reporter asked sticking the mic under her nose.  
>"No, the woman, that Corinthos woman but we were told by the hostage takers that they were paid to do the hold up by Sonny Corinthos so she doesn't get any sympathy from me." she said starting to cry.<br>"Francis, do you suppose..."  
>The reporter interrupted him to announce that a helicopter had been landed on the roof and a hostage was being released. Jason was now gripping his cell phone, while Francis was mentally praying that those they cared about were safe.<br>The gritty screen now showed a door opening and a man carrying someone. As the camera gave them a close up, Jason gasped when he saw a man carrying Elizabeth and handing her off to Patrick Drake and Elizabeth's brother who had a gurney close to the door.  
>"It- it looks like the hostage being released... yes, yes it is Elizabeth Webber. Ms. Webber, a nurse at General Hospital was attending a gala in honor of General Hospital tonight."<br>Jason's knees gave way as he fell onto them as he watched Elizabeth being put in an ambulance and drove away. "Thank god."  
>"Do you want me to get the jet ready?" asked Francis while Jason was torn between going to the woman he loved and knowing he would be unwelcome at least by her husband.<br>"N-no, wait, tell them to ready it, even if we don't go." he said as the reporter began talking again. This time the talking head was turning it over to someone in the studio who was talking about Elizabeth.  
>"Thanks Janie, now as we await further news, lets review who Ms. Webber is. Elizabeth Webber is a surgical nurse at General Hospital and is a single mother with a three year old son named Cameron Webber."<br>"Chuck, she is also the ex-wife of former Detective Lucky Spencer. As you can recall, Mr. Spencer was thrown of the force after being found guilty of grand theft and of stalking his ex-wife."  
>The cell phone dropped out of Jason's hand as the woman's words had the blond completely astonished. "Ms Webber who is five months pregnant was rushed to the hospital after going into premature labor. We are awaiting news from our reporter on the scene as to how she is doing."<br>There was a new reporter on screen who said "This is Sandy Marcum reporting live from General Hospital where Elizabeth Webber just arrived in an ambulance. The medics were delayed getting her inside by an attempted ambush by Mr. Spencer, her ex-husband whose repeated verbal attacks regarding who the unknown father of her child has caused Ms. Webber several problems."  
>"Unknown father?" asked Jason frowning as the woman went on to speak about the DNA tests and how the Spencer family had tried to bribe the tech to make the results say what they wanted and how it had cost the Cassadine family their ownership of the hospital.<br>Jason did freeze when the man mentioned his sister's part in the mess. Swearing as he had taken Emily's word for what was going on in Port Charles, a word that was clearly nothing but lies as he shouted for Francis. "Tell them to get that jet ready now. I am on my way. You too."

_If you want a guarantee buy a toaster. -C. Eastwood. _

Detective Harper who had rode in the ambulance passenger seat was asking Elizabeth for anything she could give them. Telling him all she knew in between deep breaths, she added. "That is all I know. But you need to get in there, Carly isn't doing well and I don't know if Sam is faking it or not but either way she is pregnant and you have to get her out of there."  
>Nodding grimly, he thanked her and left the hospital while Robin, Georgie and her sister rushed in. "Elizabeth!"<br>Dr. Meadows came in then threw the women out temporarily then ran some tests. "You need to relax. I know that it is difficult, but for the sake of your son."  
>"Son, are you sure?" she asked her eyes on the screen. Seeing the older woman pointing out the tiny protuberance that assured her she was having a boy. "Karen, can I have a copy of this, please?"<br>"Certainly." she said with a smile at the young woman whose racing heart beat had settled down quite nicely. The more Elizabeth listened to her son's heart beat, the calmer she got.  
>Backing out of the room, Karen Meadows saw her old friend Audrey Hardy speaking to her granddaughter and the other women. "She is fine, now."<br>"Did you have to sedate her?" asked Sarah worried about her sister.  
>"No." she said "I just set up the ultrasound machine. Seeing her son well, it helped."<br>There were some soft ahhs as Audrey saw Karen smiling and asked what was up. "I was given permission to tell you. You may go in but only one at a time. Now, I sent Kelly Lee to the site, just in case Ms. McCall is in need of specialized care."  
>Georgie heard her phone ringing and saw that it was Patrick. Handing it to Robin she saw her cousin tense and then hang up. "Carly is on her way in with Patrick."<br>"What about the rest of the hostages?" Sarah asked, worried about her father but knowing the best thing she could do was be here.  
>"They are still being held." said Epiphany pointing at the screen. "And things just got worse, the Spencer family has arrived on the scene."<br>There were some groans as they heard the doors being pushed in and Carly was rushed in as Patrick was shouting orders. "She seized in the ambulance on the way in."  
>As fresh doctors rushed over to take care of the woman, including Leo Julian who looked around then backed off when he saw the patient didn't need his help. Seeing Sarah standing off to the side, the guilty expression on her face for sneaking off with him.<br>Wanting to comfort her, instead he was called to the ER again as they had a heart attack victim on his way in. Seeing Dr. Quartermaine, he saw the man's wife on top of him, beating life into his heart.  
>"Monica, you have to let them do their job." said someone following her. When she didn't stop, the man following lifted her off of him and nodded at Leo to take over. "NO!"<br>"Monica, he needs to be checked out by someone else." said the man firmly as Tom held the crying woman. "Let Leo do his job."  
>The middle aged woman watched, desperately as the young doctor that Jeff had brought in worked on her husband. Twenty minutes later, Leo stepped back and said "He is stabilized. Monica, he needs surgery."<br>Nodding at her co-worker, she said "I want to be there."  
>"No." he said. "Observation room only."<br>When she started to protest he said "You wouldn't let a patient's spouse inside, so you can't be there. Let me do what your husband needs, not what you need."

Back at the hotel, outside, Lucky was arguing with Mac who turned to one of his officers and said "Keep him out of here."  
>Nodding the man said "Yes sir. You have someone on your cell."<br>Mac took the phone then listened to what was being said. "Skye, are you certain?"  
>"Yes." she said holding a gun on the short man in front of her. "I am. My guards are bringing him immediately."<br>Mac hung up then looked around to find Scott Baldwin who had been released at the same time as Carly, Monica and Alan. "Baldwin, get over here."  
>When the man with the receding hair line moved over to where he was, he asked. "What do you know about a woman name Charlene Hayes in Lubbock, Texas?"<br>Mac saw the recognition in the attorney's eyes and said "How about I tell you what I know. You left her broke, stealing her money and she gave birth to your son months later. Said son is here in town, working for Lorenzo Alcazar on orders from Sonny Corinthos. He just confessed to being paid to kill Skye Alcazar."  
>Scott flushed and started to say he was wrong when two men came up with a man in handcuffs and it was clear that the younger man had to be related. "Get me away from this asshole."<br>"Tell me what you know about the burglary." Mac ordered. "I know you had a part of it."  
>"We were told to break in, get a briefcase belonging to Lorenzo Alcazar. Then we were ordered to grab Skye Alcazar and have her sign some papers." he reported. "I wasn't into grabbing women, her husband, well he gets what he deserves."<br>"Who is in charge of the gun men?" asked Mac.  
>"Some man by the name of Dominic Peretti. He is from Bensonhurst and all I know is that he has a serious hard-on regarding Sonny Corinthos. He wants him dead." said Logan who then was put in a police car.<br>Mac made a few calls, then hanging up looked at Detective Harper who had joined him. "Where is Luke Spencer?"  
>"Knocked out." he reported then said "Any movement?"<br>"No and that is worrisome."

In the lobby, Sam was getting frantic as more and more people left and she was still there. Looking around there was Edward who was sitting with her mother and that was NOT something she wanted. Even with the DNA test showing Jason was her daughter's father, she knew that Alexis was a threat to her future.  
>There was Lorenzo Alcazar, the dark haired man she had seen glaring at Sonny and Emily and Nik still there. Sonny's guards were lying on the ground, both dead and across from her, watching her was Elizabeth Webber's father. Bobbie Jones was sitting next to him but he was acting like she was not there.<br>"Okay, who is the next contestant on our free a hostage game." said the man who saw Emily begin speaking and said "Shut up, the pregnant woman is staying. Do you hear me, don't even ask me again."  
>Emily glared at him then rubbed poor Sam's shoulders while Nik was looking around at the positioning of the guards and got the feeling something was about to happen.<br>The man looked around, trying to decide which passengers to free. Seeing the blond man he forgot about, he said "Okay, lets send out Ms Jones, we all know she is concerned about her less than loving daughter. I say we send her, along with... I know mouthy Ms. Quartermaine. She can go."  
>Emily started to protest but had a gun barrel in her face as she was yanked to her feet. Seeing her grandfather standing as well, she wanted to complain at Sam staying but before she could say anything she was outside in the cold February air.<br>Inside, Johnny was breathing a sigh of relief even as he wished the other pregnant woman was gone. Looking at his boss, he saw Lorenzo looking at Dr. Webber who was nodding back at the tall South American.  
>Sonny had been watching the gunmen, he felt like he knew who the one was even as the man reached down and yanked him to his feet. Standing him against the wall, he said "How does it feel, Corinthos. To be without power, to be powerless. To know you are going to die?"<br>"Who are you?" he said as the man who he had thought was in charge stepped closer and whispered in the man's ear. Nodding the short man looked at him and gave a caustic laugh. "Stop this, you were paid to get me that damn briefcase. Not to do this, not to shoot Carly, not to threaten me."  
>"Fuck you, Corinthos." said the man while the other men moved closer to the other hostages. There was a flash then the room was full of smoke as they all heard a gunshot and Sonny shouting while the hostage takers tried to flee.<br>Two went down at the hands of Johnny and Lorenzo while Dr. Webber shocked the only hostage still near him as Nik saw him put the gunman down with only a quick movement. "What the hell?"  
>"Shut up." said Jeff as he reached over for pregnant woman and ordered Cassadine to help him get her out of there. Soon all the hostages were rushing out of the building while up on the roof a helicopter was taking off.<br>"They are getting away. I told you not to give them a helicopter." shouted the Mayor while the reporters taped the hostages running out the door. Sam was grabbed and placed on a gurney as Emily shouted Nik's name.  
>Mac ignored the Mayor as he turned on the tracking devise. Making a call, he was told they were just waiting for them to land. "Take them down."<br>Inside, they found Sonny Corinthos barely hanging on, as the medics rushed him off to General Hospital. The reporters were speaking on the only loss of life being Sonny Corinthos' body guards. "The Giambetti brothers have long worked for the Corinthos family."

Jason and Francis were on their way to Port Charles while another woman was also on her way to town. Claudia was furious with Lorenzo Alcazar, he was supposed to be getting her brother out of this life, not dragging him in deeper. Making a call on her way in, she was arguing with the man's wife only to hear the sound of her husband arriving in the background.  
>Grimacing at the sound of the spouses greeting one another with remarks of love, she was rolling her eyes by the time that Lorenzo picked up the receiver. "Claudia, stay out of town. The police are crawling all over this town. If you want him out, stay away."<br>Gritting her teeth, she said "For now, but you and I made a deal and I expect you to fulfill your obligations."  
>Lorenzo hung up then said to his wife. "What have I missed?"<br>"Logan Hayes was Sonny's inside man." she said pushing her hair out of her face and saying. "He is now in police custody, turns out he came to town to take down Scott Baldwin, his father."  
>"Baldwin?" he asked after checking her over to make sure she was fine after the altercation. "Really?"<br>"I think that he is going to resign, at least that is what the Mayor was saying on the news." she informed him. "What went wrong?"  
>Pulling his wife in his arms, rubbing the top of her head with his chin, he said "I made a mistake. The head of the gang Corinthos hired was single-minded, he decided he wanted more than just the pills. He wanted everything and to kill Corinthos."<br>"He is in surgery." she informed him. "Carly is in surgery and so it my father."  
>"The Webber girl?" he asked then saw Sarah Webber giving some news to her brother that had him smiling. "I think that from that we can gather she is fine."<br>"Yes, also she is carrying a boy." she added with a slight smile. "They have her hooked up to a few machines so she can see the baby and hear its heartbeat. There was some interesting news. Kelly Lee checked out Sam, other than a slightly elevated blood pressure, she is fine."  
>"She was faking it, we all could see it. Hell your father saw it." he said disgusted. "That woman is the most selfish..."<br>Emily saw Lorenzo and Skye walking into the waiting room where the rest of them were already gathered and said "Have you heard anything?"  
>"You mean like Sonny having four holes in him, Carly being doubled checked and oh, and it turns out Sam McCall only has elevated blood pressure and there is nothing else wrong with her." she said coolly. Looking around, she saw Edward frowning as he looked at his phone while across the room Monica was entering through the door marked employees only.<br>Hearing Tracy shouting as she entered, Monica said "He is going to be fine. Dr. Julian will be in shortly. For now, just tell me how everyone else is doing."  
>"Okay, you want news. Sam McCall was fine, she was faking everything to get out of the lobby." said Skye. Seeing Emily start to speak, she said "That was Kelly Lee's assessment of the situation and the records back it up. And Lorenzo has told me what Alexis said, does anyone here want to take a good look at the oversized white elephant in the room."<br>"She wouldn't fake being pregnant with Jason's kid. The tests show that the baby she is carrying is his." cried out Emily. "This is just disgusting Skye, but what should we expect from you, after all you want to be the only one..."  
>"Emily, enough." said Edward. "I had suspicions before. I am going to talk to Carly, she had the tests ran and I want to have them reran."<br>"I can't believe you would treat Sam like that. You know that Jason loves her." said Emily as she turned and looked at Monica while Nik who had entered came over and supported her.  
>"Em, there have to be questions asked." said Monica. "Like why didn't she tell anyone until after Jason was declared dead. The rumors about Ric Lansing, I have seen that look in Alexis' eyes before, in Bobbie's eyes after what Carly did. I am not saying she is lying, but I am also not so believing of her story. The ring, we need to find out if that is true about the initials and..."<br>"Ma'am." The dark haired man came in and looked at the doctor. "I uh, I work for police but I used to be in the military. Mac Scorpio sent me here to speak to Ms. McCall about the ring."  
>Emily stiffed and walked off, glaring at her family as Leo Julian entered and went straight to Monica. "He is resting in his room, you may join him in a few minutes but I am going to restrict access to one person besides Monica at a time."<br>Monica and Leo walking into the hall as he explained about Alan's clogged arteries. "He is going to have to start taking better care of himself. I will arrange for a therapist. You also might speak to him about working less."  
>Groaning she said "Alan was supposed to be working less now that he is the chairman. Thank you Leo."<br>Watching her go to check on her husband, he saw Lucky Spencer out of the corner of his eye and called security. The entire staff was well aware that that man wasn't allowed in the hospital.

Robin saw Jeff Webber coming down the hall with Tom Hardy and asked "Did you find him?"  
>"No, but they are placing a guard outside of Elizabeth's door." said Jeff while Tom went inside to talk to his niece. Jeff made a few calls, checked on everyone he had operating then went inside to see his daughter. After hugging her tightly he said "Cam is here. Asleep in my office."<br>Elizabeth's eyes went to the door, he could see how she wanted to go to her son and announced. "Elizabeth, Georgie is with him, he is fine. You need to stay here, rest. Besides, Lucky is wandering the halls. Until they catch him, I would rather you stay here where we can monitor you."  
>With a heavy sigh, she said "He is never going to be out of my life, is he. I don't know what to do Dad. I just want some peace. I want to raise my children without all this strife."<br>Sarah slipped in along with Steven who looked at his dad and said "Corinthos is out of surgery."  
>"I better go deal with his family." the chief of staff said reluctantly. Turning he hugged his daughter then asked Sarah if they had cleared out the ER already.<br>"Two hours ago, with several recommendations for the hostages to spend some time with Uncle Tom or his staff." she said wearily as she sat down then looked at Elizabeth with a guilty expression on her face. "Leo Julian."  
>"Leo?" she asked then said "Wait, that is who you have been seeing?"<br>"Yes, I just didn't want it to be public knowledge. He is a little too serious for me, at this point. I don't know... I mean... look at Mom and Dad. I just didn't want to fall in love with a doctor." she told her sister. "I am so sorry, I should have stayed with you."  
>"I was fine, dad was there." she said. "I never thought that would happen, but he was there for me. So was Alan Quartermaine actually. He was the one who decided who got to stay and who got to go. I thought for sure he would pick Sam."<br>"Speaking of Sam, she was faking being in pain." said Sarah quietly. "Alexis might have been telling the truth."  
>"It doesn't change that a DNA test was run, Sarah." she responded.<br>Scornfully snorting, Sarah said "This is Port Charles and everyone was so concerned with protecting your tests, we didn't think about Sam's."  
>Across the hospital, Lucky was trying to get to Elizabeth, but there were obstacles in his way. Calling Lulu, he asked her to create a diversion. "Please?"<br>"I will, but why are you doing this, you can do so much better than Elizabeth, Lucky. I mean she is nothing but a slut. You know that this kid isn't yours, anymore than Cam is." she pointed out while glaring at the dark haired man she saw.  
>She had flirted with Johnny Zachara only for the man to ignore her, she wasn't happy, not at all. Seeing Maxie speaking quietly to the man then leaving, she decided to follow the mobster. When he knocked on Dr. Webber's office door and then Georgie opened it to throw herself into his arms, Lulu was about to create a scene when she saw who else was in the room.<br>Smirking, she had an idea of how to give Lucky his diversion. "What are you doing with my nephew?"  
>Georgie looked at Lulu, then hugging her boyfriend said "Go away, Lulu. They already know that Lucky is in the hospital, he is not going to be allowed to get close to Elizabeth."<br>"I-I don't know what you are talking about." she stuttered only for Georgie to smirk, then pull Johnny into the room where she shut the door on the blond's face.  
>"Its over." he quickly said then pulled her back into his arms and kissing her. "At least for us. The family's are taking down Corinthos's business. And you were right, Morgan is still alive. I just got a call from the airport, he is on his way here."<p>

Jason was exiting the plane as soon as they had come to a stop. Francis was surprised he hadn't let down the emergency chute in his eagerness to get to the hospital. "Jason, slow down."  
>Glaring at the other man he was going down the steps as quickly as he could. "Why did we bring this jet?"<br>"Because it is the fastest." replied Francis as they hopped into the waiting SUV and drove off as quickly as they could towards General Hospital. He just pulled in front of the building, didn't bother parking, knowing that he was going to have run interference for his boss.  
>"JASON!" Jason heard his name as the sun was beginning to rise on the horizon.<br>Nodding, not even slowing down to see what Bobbie Jones wanted, he was at the hub, trying to get the information that he needed only for the red head to say "Jason, I am glad you are here."  
>Turning he said "Bobbie, I don't have time to deal with this, but know one thing, as far as I am concerned the Spencer family... well Sonny may owe them but I am no longer associated with him. Take your problems to him. I am here to see my father and the mother of my child, NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING MORE."<br>With that, he maneuvered around her to go to the staircase. Taking the steps two at a time, he hurried up the stairs, seeing Spencer, he realized that the idiot didn't see him so he sucker punched the loser and left him in the corner while behind him Francis chuckled.  
>Opening the door, he heard his name being called, turning to see Lorenzo Alcazar approaching, he said "I don't have time to deal with you, right now."<br>"Find the time." he ordered then looked at the two men. "There is a lot you don't-"  
>"JASON, I knew you would come." shouted Emily as she reached out to hug Jason. She never noticed in her excitement that while she was hugging him, he was not returning the embrace but Nik who was behind her did.<br>"How is Alan?" he asked only to hear that he was going to be fine. That he had had surgery. Emily started leading him away, which suited Jason just fine. He wanted to have a talk with her, a long one that would involve a lot of plain speaking.  
>"Jasin?" Sam felt nervous when she saw Emily standing in the doorway with her arms encircling the tall blond's arm.<br>"See, Sam is right here." she said beaming. "Aren't you glad to see her?"  
>Jason stepped inside, pulled Emily with him then shut the door in Nik's face. "Oh, glad doesn't even begin to cover it."<br>He was steaming mad and he decided to get this out of the way first. They had seen the news footage, he had been rather shocked to see the reporter claiming he was the father of Sam's child. "So, when was someone going to tell me about this baby you are carrying Sam?"  
>Sam looked at him then said "Emily, can you please leave? Clearly Jasin and I need to speak."<br>"No, she stays. I heard all about her taking good care of you in the hotel lobby. How she is about to become an aunt when you give birth." he said looking at Sam who was clearly uneasy.  
>"Jas-" Emily found herself spun around and sitting next to Sam.<br>"No, I talk, you listen for once in your life. Both of you." he said quickly. "Sam, how the hell can I possible be the father of your child, the last time we had sex was over ten months ago. What, are you giving birth to an elephant?"  
>"Jasin, what are you talking about? Don't you remember, we reaffirmed..."<br>"When was this Sam?" he asked. "The night you were apparently fucking your stepfather? Because I was with a woman that night, all night but it definitely wasn't you."  
>Emily's head was spinning as she began to protest. "Jason they ran DNA tests. I saw the results myself."<br>"I am sure you did, I don't know how she did it, but there is no way I am the father of that child. I will arrange for another test, one supervised by an unbribable, impeachable test lab. Not because I doubt what it will tell us but to get you the hell out of my life." he said looking at Sam then at his sister.  
>"Emily, you need to make a choice right here, right now. Either you believe what I am telling you or you stick up for Sam. Chose wisely because I have no problems, none walking away from you. You truly have become a Quartermaine, a selfish, self-centered person who lies, cheats and does whatever she can to get what she wants."<br>Emily's knees were shaking as she looked at her brother, saw the stoney expression on his face. "J-jace?"  
>"You lied to me, you lied to me, you manipulated me. Even before I walked into this hospital, I was angry with you. Now, well, let me just say this... I don't know who you are, the girl who you used to be, well I don't think she would like this version of Emily very much."<br>With that, he went to the door and saw Nik glaring at him while Alexis was silently clapping. "Get her to tell the truth. Either she does or I will sue her for what little she has. And I let her stay in the penthouse, hoping she would get the message I wasn't coming back. But clearly her delusional mind didn't get the message."  
>"But the ring" said Emily who saw her brother glaring at her. "What about the ring they found when they thought you were dead."<br>Jason blinked, that was the first he had heard of that. As his mind put the puzzle together, he looked at Sam and began to laugh. "That was it, wasn't it. You thought I was dead and you could pass Lansing's kid off as mine. Well congratulations Em, you can still be the godmother. I heard Elizabeth removed you and Nik from being Cam's, here is the perfect child for you to replace him with."  
>"Ja-jasin, please, don't leave me. It doesn't matter, you were going to raise my daughter, remember? Please, Jasin." Sam watched him leave then turned to Emily and began shouting. "Get out, I told you I wanted to speak to him alone, but no, you wouldn't leave. Everything would have been just fine, if you had only left. I could have talked to him, could have convinced him, but no, Miss Nosy Emily couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?"<br>Emily had a thought and her heart sank as she said "You faked the results, you really did it."  
>There was a bitter laugh then Sam said "No, I didn't. I have no idea whose sample Carly ran, until tonight I thought that Helena had done something had impregnated me with Jason's kid for some reason. Until I heard about the ring. So the joke is on Carly, because she screwed up and used the wrong samples. Who knows, maybe she screwed up and used Elizabeth's and Lucky's."<br>Nik's head came up and his eyes narrowed as he began to wonder. "Damn and poor Lucky has been treated like he shouldn't be let near his own wife."  
>Emily scurried out the room, rushing to find Elizabeth so she could tell her that she was wrong. That Lucky WAS the father of her child. Seeing the guard outside her door, she demanded to be let inside.<br>Jason who had finally gotten the right room number heard what his sister was saying and grabbed her arm. "Now, Emily."  
>"What?" she said "You don't know what is going on here. Elizabeth needs to be told that her lie has been exposed. That we know she didn't sleep with anyone like she claimed and that Lucky is going to demand another test."<br>"Really?" he asked. "When did Lucky tell you he was going to do this and why would he?"  
>"Because of what Sam said. She is right, someone had to have switched the tests. So if the correct test showed... anyhow, Lucky said he wants another test."<br>"He said that to you, today, did he?" he asked hoping against hope she would tell the truth.  
>"Yes, just now." she said not sure why she suddenly felt so uneasy.<br>"Emily, why do you want your supposed best friend so badly with a man who has emotionally and mentally abused her. You could even say that he has physically abused her. What is in it for you, that you are so hell bent on pushing Elizabeth back with a man she clearly doesn't want to be with."  
>"Fine, she doesn't have to get back with him." she spat out.<br>"How gracious of you to grant her that." he mocked then said "Emily, what is going on, what is up with this blind devotion to Lucky?"  
>"He is being kept from his child. She is lying, she has no reason to lie."<br>"Did you ever think, maybe just maybe she isn't?" he asked quietly. "Emily, either way, it is none of your business and on my way up here I saw Lucky and we both know that he didn't say he wanted another test. Why don't you mind your own business?"  
>Emily pressed her lips together as she said "Maybe you should take your own advise and stick to women like Sam. Leave Elizabeth, alone Jason. She doesn't love you, she loves Lucky. She is just hurt..."<br>"Emily, what the hell? What right do you have to be telling anyone to stay away from my sister?" asked Steven Webber as he walked over. "Morgan."  
>"Webber." he said maintaining the same distance the doctor was keeping. "How is Elizabeth?"<br>"Why don't you go in and ask her yourself." he replied while Emily saw Bobbie and went to tell the other woman the news.  
>Jason shook his head when he saw his sister speaking to the red head who was glaring at him as Emily explained what was going on. Then he saw her startled expression as she recalled what he had told her.<br>"Be ready, Bobbie Jones is about to lose it." he told Francis as he ducked into the room where he saw Elizabeth resting. Stopping at the foot of the hospital bed, he saw her eyes open at the same time he heard the soft rapid beating coming from the machine near her. "Is is that our baby?"  
>"Jason, I can explain..." she said trying to sit up, only for Jason to move to her side and stop her from moving. "Wait, please..."<br>"I know he or she is mine." he said softly lifting her hand and kissing it. "I am sorry, I should have come home, I went to Italy. I..."  
>"Jason, there is something you should know." she said only for him to say there is nothing to know. "Look, please, Jason. You need to know that Sam..."<br>"Is a lying manipulative con artist." he said softly. "I don't know what she did but she isn't carrying my child. You, you are."  
>"I am sorry, I didn't know how to tell you. I was going to wait and tell you when you came home." she said sadly.<br>Resting his head on her bed, he said "I found out that Sonny was dealing in drugs, Elizabeth. I was so angry, I was coming home to confront him when I called and we spoke. Then I called Emily a few days later, trying to get her to let go of the Lucky love. She told me you were pregnant and that Lucky was the father."  
>"Did you not know about the Enduro scandal?" she asked. Seeing him shaking his head no, she gave him the news.<br>"When Francis and I saw the broadcast about the hostage crisis, I didn't want to add to your troubles then I saw that Lucky and you weren't together and that he wasn't your baby's father. We flew here right away, but I was coming to see you when Emily dragged me off to see Sam. I let her know that the lies are to stop."  
>"Jason, are you sure?" she asked. "I mean, you loved her. I saw the ring, I mean it didn't seem like much but I don't want to stan-"<br>The door opened as Jeff came in to warn his daughter about the rumors when he saw Jason Morgan kissing Elizabeth. The three women standing there demanding that that Elizabeth speak to them.  
>All three went quiet as Lulu and Emily were astounded at what they saw while Bobbie was silently cursing her nephew. "What is going on?"<br>Turning to see what had them all reacting the way they were, Monica who had come to track down Emily for Alan felt her own jaw drop as she saw Jason kissing Elizabeth Webber and holding her hand. "What the heck? Wait, does Jason... what?"  
>Steven looked at Emily, he had overheard what Jason had said to his sister and wanting to draw their fire said "Emily was sticking her nose where it doesn't belong so your son was unaware that he was the father of Elizabeth's baby so he went to Italy. Emily, I heard what you were saying about Lucky. While it is possible for one of the samples to have been compromised. You know damn well we ran several. Lucky isn't the father of Elizabeth's child. Jason is."<br>"What about Sam?" asked Bobbie.  
>"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" said Jason coming to the doorway. Looking at his mother he said "I need to talk to Alan later but for now, this is all you need to know. Sam is NOT carrying my child. I didn't buy a ring for her and I certainly didn't have it engraved with her name. I left town to give Elizabeth space, so she could decide what happened from that moment on."<br>"You- you and Elizabeth?" asked Monica as she cringed, her mind on what she had done in the lobby. She had chosen Sam because she had believed the woman was carrying her grandchild and the woman who really was had almost lost her child because of it.  
>"Yes, Elizabeth and I." he said firmly. When he heard Emily complaining about how Elizabeth had cheated on Lucky he said "And what was Maxie Jones about?"<br>When she began to answer that that was the fault of the drugs, he looked at Lulu and said "Tell your brother he needs to leave us alone. I won't be messing around. I won't be leaving and if I had had any idea that Emily was lying about Elizabeth being back with Lucky, I would have been here since August."  
>"Oh course." said Emily suddenly getting it. "You are here because Elizabeth is pregnant with your child. "Jason, you don't have to be with Elizabeth to be a father to your child. You can be with Sam, you know the woman you love..."<br>"Emily, I don't believe it." he said shaking his head. "There are no words. I am not going to dignify this nonsense with a reply. Excuse me, but I need to be in there with Elizabeth. Monica, I will speak to you later."  
>With that he stopped to speak to Francis who pulled out his phone and went to make a call when Steven told the blond man. "Cam is in my father's office."<br>"Thank you. Elizabeth wants to see him as soon as he wakes up." he said then went inside and saw Jeff talking to his daughter. "Do you have any idea how Sam's test came up with me as the father."  
>"Yes. I went to look at the results from the tests we ran for Elizabeth to get Lucky off her back. Three were the same, one wasn't. That one showed Lucky wasn't the father of Sam's child." he said. "I called the facility that Carly used. That test, the mother matched Elizabeth's."<br>"So that test proved Jason is the father of my child?" she asked then winced at the idea of Carly finding that out that way. "Wait, how come no one noticed that it was my sample and not Sam's?"  
>"Why would Carly even think to run a test on a sample other than Jason's?" pointed out Jeff. "Either way, I will deal with the Spencer clan, you worry about keeping calm and hydrated."<br>With that the man left the twosome and went into the hallway where he saw Lulu talking to Nik and Emily Quartermaine on the hospital phone clearly leaving a message for someone.  
>"I want to speak to Elizabeth." demanded Nik furiously. "How dare she, how dare she cheat on my brother with that thug. Then to have his baby, to give what she should have given my brother to that criminal."<br>"Cassadine, your brother was sleeping with a barely legal teen in exchange for drugs. Elizabeth admitted a long time ago that she was with someone else. That your family didn't believe it, well that is on you. And as for that thug, well frankly coming from your family I find that to be sadly pathetic."  
>"How dare you?" he asked stiffening his spine as he looked at the blond woman. "I am..."<br>"No one that matters to me. You and your entire family are bullies who feel that my sister owes your family her life for what? Lucky walking through the park doing what any decent human being would do?" asked Sarah. "Hell, my sister wouldn't have been in that park if it wasn't for Lucky, you and I. So get away, Nik. Now."  
>With that she nodded at her father then looked at the other two Spencers who were stomping off. Seeing Emily and thinking about what she suspected, Sarah waited until she hung up the phone then said "Hey, Emily. I was curious about something. Who is better in bed?"<br>"What?" she asked looking at the blond who had a cold icy smile on her face.  
>"Who? Nikolas or Lucky?" with that she left, knowing that the resident would deny what she was insinuating and Sarah didn't even care of it was true or not. Either way, she knew that Nik jealousy guarded what he thought of as his possessions and that he considered Emily to belong to him.<br>"I swear, Nik. I have no idea what she is talking about." said Emily, hiding her torment. She loved Nik, she truly did but she also loved and wanted Lucky to have whatever he wanted. When they had fallen into bed together, it was only because she was helping him deal with Elizabeth's lies.  
>She knew that Lucky loved Elizabeth, that what had happened had been a mistake but some part of her, deep down in her soul envied Elizabeth for how devoted Lucky was to her. Its why she wanted the man she couldn't have to have what he wanted.<p>

Upstairs, Monica was sitting down next to her sleeping husband, her mind going over the past few months and knowing that she might have made a big mistake. When the test results had showed Sam to be the mother of Jason's child, she had been ecstatic at the idea of his having a child, with the woman she had believed he loved, now she was learning that wasn't true.  
>Resting her head in her hands, she thought back to every single conversation with Elizabeth, every single argument regarding Emily, regarding the hospital with Jeff and knew that her family had known all along that Jason was the father of Elizabeth's child. She could see looking back that they had rallied around, expecting trouble from all quarters over the information. She also knew that right now, her son was farther away than he had ever been.<br>"Monica, what is it? Is something wrong, well worse when it comes to Alan?" asked Edward fearfully.  
>Rubbing her hands over her face, she said "No, Jason is here in town. Sam lied, there is no possible way he is the father of her child. And to make things worse, Elizabeth, Jeff's daughter, is expecting his child."<br>"Well why didn't she tell anyone? Why did she let the whole world..." Edward went over the same times Monica had and said "This isn't going to end well, is it?"  
>"No. At least we didn't stick our nose in it regards to the Spencer mess." she said with a heavy sigh. "But I have reacting like she should be helping me with Emily. What now? She will keep Jason away, out of spite."<br>"Listen to yourself." said a feeble Alan from the bed. "Since when did Elizabeth become Carly. Why would she tell us? Seriously Monica, until Elizabeth had spoken to Jason, it was none of our business. And with Sonny, Carly and Sam added to the Spencers, I get why she kept it quiet."  
>"Alan, you have too much on your plate to be dealing with..." Monica tried to stop him from speaking.<br>"No, no, I am fine. Right now, I have to know, did everyone make it out okay?" asked the man who felt lucky to even be alive.  
>"Carly is holding on, Sonny is in critical condition." responded his wife. Then swallowing her anger at not being told the truth said "Elizabeth is doing better. She was cramping when they got her here. She was put on an IV bag, and Dr. Meadows has been with her all night. She will be hopefully be fine."<br>"Better than fine." said Jason entering the room. Looking at his father, ignoring the others in the room, he said "Thank you. For more than you know."  
>"When did you get to town?" he asked, looking at his son, between the slight smile and the tanned skin, clearly a lot of weight was off Jason's shoulders.<br>"This morning. Right now, Elizabeth is being visited by Audrey and Sarah. They are helping her shower. I uh, wanted to check on you, tell you the news but it looks like you have company. I will come back later."  
>"Company?" said an outraged Edward when he saw Jason glaring at Emily who had entered the room. "We are family."<br>"Maybe his, not mine." Jason said looking at the woman who had come to stand next to their father. "At least not some of you. Edward, you are more than welcome to be there, Monica too. In the meantime, I am going back to wait for Elizabeth, to take Cam to see her."  
>With that, he walked out of the room, while inside Alan looked at his daughter and asked. "Emily, what in god's name did you do this time? What else did you lose in your obsession?"<br>"I-I don't know what you mean." she said. "All I did was tell Jason a few truths. Like how he can still be with the woman he loves, that he doesn't have to marry Elizabeth just because she tricked him into getting her pregnant."  
>Monica was moaning in shock at the words coming out of her daughter's mouth while Edward was gleeful at the idea of Jason getting married to a nice girl. Alan looked at her then said "Tricked? Really? How did she do that?"<br>Turning her head, she said "I know she did, why else would Jason sleep with her, why would he..."  
>"Oh Emily. Enough." said Monica walking to the door then looking at her.<br>"I wonder... I wonder if he has loved her all this time. It would explain a lot." mused Edward his mind back on a visit several years before when the young Webber girl had been kidnapped. "This is wonderful news. I wonder if she is having a girl or a boy."  
>"It doesn't matter, either way Elizabeth owes Lucky. She should be with Lucky. Lucky loves her more than anything else in the world." said an impassioned Emily. "Jason doesn't really love her, he is only marrying her because of the baby. Why would he, she..."<br>"Why would Lucky love her then, if she is so unlovable." said Monica turning to look at her daughter.  
>"Because Lucky loves her in spite of her rape, in spite of the way she has treated him. In spite of everything that has gone on." she replied.<br>Gasping the woman left while Emily turned to her dad and begged him to see her side of the story. "Dad, you know I am right. Jason is only doing what he thinks is right, not what he wants."  
>Monica knew that Tom Hardy wasn't an option so corralling Lainey Winters she gave her the story as she had heard it. Lainey said "It sounds like a classic case of transference. Emily is feeling unloved, unlovable after her rape. She really needs to spend some time with a therapist."<p>

Jason returned to the room carrying the best medication in the world to help Elizabeth feel better just as Audrey and Sarah were settling a weak kneed Elizabeth back into bed. "MOMMY!"  
>Hugging her son, she said "You want to see your new brother?"<br>"Yes, you ordered a brother, right? Thank you Mommy. No girls, no way." said the little boy while Audrey helped her granddaughters hook the equipment back to Elizabeth. Both of the women had heard Cam's repeated requests to not have a sister, they were now immured to it.  
>Using the wand they soon showed both Jason and Cam the baby, laughing when Cam squinted and said he didn't see how they were so sure it was a boy. "Right there, you see that, that is what makes this your little brother."<br>"Okay but you had better be right Mommy. 'Cause when Ms Georgie and I went shopping I brought him a motorcycle and girls don't like them." he warned nodding very wisely as he looked at Jason and said "Right?"  
>"Your Mommy likes motorcycles." he said with a smile at the happy little boy who had ran straight up to him and asked if he had his bike with him. He had only rarely ran into Elizabeth with him, so that Cam remembered his motorcycle made Jason very happy.<br>"But Mommy isn't a girl, she is a mommy. Ms Robin doesn't like bikes, Ms. Georgie said she likes cars better, so there." he replied. "They are girls."  
>Kissing the top of Cam's head as he curled up with her, she looked at Jason who was watching the two of them with a huge smile on his face. "What?"<br>"I was just thinking how much I like the idea of us being a family, of there being room for one more curled up in bed with you at home." he said softly while Sarah told Cam she had to go do her rounds.  
>"Ms. Epiphany will be back for you later." she told him while Audrey explained that she was going to be down in bookkeeping help fix all the records from the night before.<br>"If Cam needs to find his way to day care before that, maybe Mr. Morgan can take him or have me paged." she said then clearly wishing she could stay, bid them farewell and left.  
>"So, Cam, how do you feel about me staying with your Mommy and you?" Jason asked. Seeing Elizabeth's surprise he said "The only other choice is the penthouse and I think it is going to take a lot more than words to get the trash out."<br>"Jason, I wouldn't want to live there, anyhow." she said quietly.  
>"I know but I wasn't sure how you would feel about me just moving in permanently. I thought we would take some smaller steps first." he said with a smile as Cam suddenly frowned and asked if he would have to share a room with Mr. Jason.<br>"'Cause we already has the other room ready for the baby and I don't think Mr. Jason will fit on my bunk bed." he was told.  
>"I was thinking, I would share with your mommy." he replied then saw Elizabeth's eyes widen and her face flush. "After all she has a bigger bed."<br>"That true." said Cam who then said "Plus she has her own bathroom."  
>"There is that." said Jason as he reached out for the hand twisting in the blankets. "What do you say, Elizabeth. Will you share a bathroom with me?"<br>That made her laugh as she suddenly felt a little kick in her stomach. She saw Cam's eyes which were following Jason's hand widen then heard "Mommy why is your tummy moving?"  
>"That is your brother." she said then saw the way Cam reached out to gently touch where the inducer gel was on her and said "He wants to offer his agreement to Jason staying with us too."<br>"Wow, are you sure he is saying yes?" asked Cam as her stomach moved again, then again. "Cause when I kick like that it usually means I am about to get in trouble for not doing something you tell me to do."  
>"Yes, see." Elizabeth said pointing at the screen where the baby was kicking. "That is happy kicking, he wants out. My belly is getting to small for him."<br>"Really because it is getting huge Mommy." said Cam innocently not noticing his mom's slight pout.  
>Jason did as he lifted the little boy onto his lap and said "That is what babies do, Cam. They make Mommy's tummy's swell then when Mommy gives birth, the babies have all the room they need."<br>"Okay. Is that why Dr. Alan's belly is getting so large, is he going to give birth." Cam knew the older man from visits to the daycare. Alan with less real work to do had been spending time down there doing check ups on the children and sometime nothing more than sharing their lunches and snacks.  
>"Only to a hernia." said Monica who entered the room. Looking at the little boy she said "I am actually here on his behalf. Jason, he was hoping you could stop back in now that Emily has gone home with Nik."<br>Seeing Elizabeth's distress at hearing about Emily, he said "I will be up as soon as Francis returns. He went to get Elizabeth some breakfast."  
>"Did you tell him to get some mince pie with honey?" asked the older woman with a slight smile which faded to when Cam piped in with Mommy is eating vanilla ice cream with grape jelly now.<br>Gagging a little, Monica asked if she was still eating the Mexican breakfast only for Jason to asked "Wait, you hate that. Every time I have ever ordered it with you, I have seen you wrinkle your nose at it."  
>"Well your son apparently doesn't." she replied glaring at him all the sudden as she recalled one of the few things she was mad at him about. "That is one thing I am upset with you about. Your apparently disgusting eating habits because this baby is wanting the weirdest things."<br>That had Cam rolling with laughter as he almost fell off Jason's lap as he said "Whenever we are home, Mommy blames our new babies daddy for what she wants to eat. And she eats a lot of things, now. Plus chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate."  
>As Monica watched Jason with Cam, with Elizabeth, she knew she had to apologize to the young woman for not choosing her, for demanding her help with Emily, with siding with Emily but she was well aware that only time would make up for her mistakes.<br>There was a knock on the door, then Francis entered, holding his nose as he gave her her breakfast, handed Jason, Cam's and then looking at both of them said "Georgie said to tell you, enjoy but fair warning, it will be the last breakfast she can get you from Kelly's. She walked out minutes after handing your order to us today."  
>"Not a surprise." said Elizabeth even as she opened the plastic silverware and dug in moaning with pleasure at the first bite. "Things between Lulu and her have been ugly and now that she has Johnny, well my guess is she doesn't want to deal with them anymore. Besides, she has her new job, I am sure working at the Metrocourt is way better money wise."<br>"Jason?" A head stuck in and looked at the blond. "A minute please?"  
>Monica reluctantly took leave, still having to apologize to Elizabeth while Francis took over Jason's seat and acted as a booster for Cam who smiled at him around a bit of pancakes and syrup. "Francis is going to stay with you today, Cam. Okay?"<br>Nodding even as he took another bite, Cam looked at Jason leaving before asking the other man. "Do you have a motorcycle too?"  
>"No." he was told to his disappointment then Francis said "I do have a water ski though. Maybe when you come to Italy this summer I can take you out on it, what do you say Mommy?"<br>Blue eyes met green ones as Francis turned on the television, then found a show to distract Cam, then Elizabeth said "I missed all of you."  
>"We missed you too. Liz, Jason walked away. I don't know that he will be able to live here in Port Charles. Are you going to be okay if your family moves away?" he asked intently. "Sonny is always going to be a threat, if you remain in town, or his old enemies."<br>Cam who only heard a few of the words, turned and said "I know a Sonny, he is Morgan and Michael's daddy. I used to see him at Ms Bobbies, he isn't a very nice man."  
>"Truer words." said Francis. "I am going to be honest and say that Carly has also pulled a few things over the years. Now that Michael is older, Jason feels like he is free to move on, that AJ's son is old enough to make his own choices."<br>"Francis, I love Jason. Where we live and what happens next... well until after the baby is born will have to be here but later on... home hopefully will be Jason."

Outside, Steven was telling Jason the annoying news. "Carly woke up, had a visitor. Sam who is blaming her for what happened in regards to the DNA test. Unlike Sam, however, Carly can add two and two and get four. She is chomping at the bit, demanding Elizabeth be brought to her. Funny thing, Sam didn't happen to mention you were in town."  
>"Really, interesting that." said Jason who tried to figure out what the woman was up to then got it. "If she can't have me, then she will ruin Carly from having me around too."<br>"Yup. At least that is what I think." said Steven. "I won't expose my sister to her, not while she is pregnant but I think we need to flush out all the trash."  
>"Like I said when we spoke in August. Things were changing. I guess I have to go speak to her face to face. I just hate that crap." muttered Jason as he followed the blond man down the hall.<br>Meanwhile in the same hallway, Maxie Jones was heading towards Elizabeth, wanting to find out if it was true and that her baby belonged to Jason. Maxie was almost heady with excitement at the idea of finally, finally cutting all ties between Elizabeth and Lucky.  
>Instead of arriving at the older woman's room, she felt a hand reach out and pull her into a hospital room. "I need help."<br>"Okay, okay." said Maxie looking at the bleeding man. "Let me get you a doctor."  
>"No, no doctor. You help me. I have seen you around here. I know that you work here." he said gasping for breath as he held his hand against the gunshot wound in his shoulder. "Get the equipment and don't run or that sister you are so proud of just might disappear.<br>Seeing her turn white, he said "Remember I am watching you and the rest of my men well they are close by."  
>Maxie wanted to call Mac, but they had already argued earlier that day and she wasn't sure what to do. Looking at the man, with his dark Spanish complexion and dark clothes was terrified, what he if was telling the truth, what if he tried to harm Georgie.<br>No one would ever forgiver, she would never be able to forgive herself. "I-I will be right back. I have to be discreet. I don't actually work here, I was fired from being a volunteer after I stole drugs for my ex-"  
>"Do I look like I give a damn about your life." he snarled then watched her run out of the room. Barely holding it together, Dante sat down on the bed, gasping again from the pain of the gun shot. He had come to town for only one reason, to make his father pay and now he had.<br>Sonny Corinthos was dead, and that bitch he was married to, well she could live, after all they had kids, they needed at least one living parent, even if she wasn't much of one. Since the day that his aunt had told him about her visit to Carly Corinthos, since the day she had refused to help Olivia, Dante had vowed revenge on his father and the man's wife.  
>When he had buried his mother, when they had put her into the ground, he had quit his job as a cop, had walked away determined to make his father pay as in his mind he saw the emancipated face of his mother begging him to let it go, to let what happened to her go.<br>Instead, finding out that Trevor had grabbed Olivia to use as leverage, that Sonny had refused to sign over the papers to save her, he had vowed to make the man who was his biological father pay.  
>When he had used his former undercover identity to move to town, to make it look like he was a former mob made man trying to escape his life he had begun to reel Sonny Corinthos in.<br>He had shown up at the hospital, hoping to find that his innocent victims, those who had been grabbed by the men to make it look good had were fine. He had been about to leave when he was reminded of the other reason he had come, to see Sam McCall, to tell her he knew the truth about her.  
>Instead he had overheard her speaking to that computer geek he had almost considered hiring to help with the robbery. When the geek had pulled a gun and shot him, Dante had been shocked, who would have expected someone like that to be carrying a weapon let alone use it.<br>"Okay, I am back. Call off your dogs." with that, Maxie heard laughter and realized they were next to Elizabeth's room. "You know, I just noticed, I don't have any gauze, I will go get some next door."  
>"Do I look like a fool?" he asked hiding his pain as she tried to duck from the room. "I know you don't get along with the Webber woman, I know she has a guard and I know who is the father of her kid. What? Were you hoping that Morgan would be there, that he would take me out and you could save your little sis?"<br>Dante had no interest in the younger Jones girl, even if he had had people on her, he was well aware of Johnny Zachara's reputation and skill. He would no more tangle with that cobra than he would with the crazy old man who had been his father.  
>Maxie moved closer, tried to figure out what to do as she checked over the wound. "Uh, it looks like the bullet went straight through."<br>"I know that. Just clean it up and sew it up." he said through gritted teeth as she took him at his word. Twenty minutes later, after repeatedly biting his tongue to hid the need to scream, he looked at her then said "For the record, Jones. You are wasting your life on a loser like that Spencer kid. He will never put you first, even as we speak he is probably screwing that sister-in-law of his."  
>"As if, I just saw Sarah Webber in the hallway." she replied while wearing a top-lofty expression.<br>"Emily, the one married to his brother." he retorted then said "Sorry about this."  
>With that, Maxie found herself handcuffed to one of the bed rails and gagged. Dante looked at the beautiful blond and in spite of the pain, walked back to where she was, pulled down the gauze gag, pressed a kiss on her and pulling the white fabric back up said "I was never a threat to your sister. Hell I don't even know where she is."<br>With that, he quickly left, ducking into a locker room and changing into scrubs before leaving.  
>Maxie meanwhile worked her gag off and began to scream bloody murder.<br>In the next room, Francis looked at Elizabeth who told him to go find out what was going on. "I won't leave you here, unguarded."  
>Patrick who was coming to check on his friend walked in and said "Its Maxie, she is handcuffed to a bed, said that the man in charge of the robbery threatened to harm Georgie if she didn't help him."<br>At the same time there was code blue alarm called out. "Whose room is that?"  
>"Corinthos." said Patrick rushing out the door while Francis sat back down and laughed as Cam admired the lung power as once again Maxie Jones began to scream about something.<p>

Jason who was talking to Steven as they passed the young orderly. When the doctor stopped the man, Jason noticed he was trying to avoid being seen by him, so he moved over then stiffened. "Do you have someplace to keep this man?"  
>Spinelli was looking around, trying to find an avenue of escape as Jason grabbed his arm then jumped back as a gun fell from his pants. "What the hell? Kid what did you do?"<br>"No-nothing." he stuttered then looking at the very dangerous man who had threatened to kill him six months earlier said "Nothing, I swear, I was hired for a job but it has nothing to do with you. I swear."  
>"Either way, I have seen you with Lulu Spencer." said Steven who looked at Jason and said "What is he?"<br>"Computer expert." he spat out. "A very good one."  
>Steven called his father only to hear the code blue and knew his father would be responding to that. "Okay, what do we do with him?"<br>"I need to reach... wait, in here." with that the two men took the geek inside and he began to babble when he saw Jason reaching in a drawer for medical equipment.  
>"I was brought to town by the shady barrister. He wanted me to create some evidence to give him legal custody of his young descendant." he spilled. "But something went wrong and the dark denizen of the law ended up dead."<br>"Morgan, I think that he hit his head on something or is doing drugs." warned Steven only to be told that the kid thought life was a video game.  
>"Why are you still here?" asked Jason.<br>"The beautiful blond one drew me like a moth to a flame, like I was peanut butter to her jelly, applesauce to her pork chops." he said drooling. "But alas, our love was not meant to be. She wanted the dark prince of the underground but he wanted the faithful friend. I moved on, found a new love, the bodacious bountiful goddess who was in need of my very rare skills as she was lacking in the lettuce."  
>Steven was blinking as he tried to piece what the hell the kid was saying. "Okay, so that last bit, some one wanted you around because she is broke?"<br>"How did you get that from what he said?" asked Jason.  
>"You don't want old mob movies do you?" he asked amused. "Lettuce, green stuff, its another word for cash."<br>"How were you to help this uh, goddess get her needed green lettuce." said Steven now completely entertained.  
>Spin's eyes went to Jason who was still fingering a sharp medical scalpel and said "She wanted me to switch numbers when she caused a baby to be born. Switch the numbers for her child to this other child. One who is to inherit a whole lot of moolah from some family here in town if it is known that the baby is related to them."<br>Amusement gone, Jason saw Steven rip the computer out of the geeks hands and toss it to him as the shorter blond backed the geek up against the wall and threatened to kill him with his bare hands. "Who is your goddess?"  
>"The fair and bodacious one." he stated. Seeing the darkness in the friendlier man's eyes he said "Sam, Sam McCall. But I told her I couldn't do it, that I wouldn't help her harm a baby. But then a man showed up, dressed in black and I saw him carrying a gun, so I shot him."<br>Steven was about to grab the kid by the neck when Jason stopped him and said "The man who carried Elizabeth out of the lobby. Who was it?"  
>"John Zachara." he said not taking his eyes off the geek. "Why?"<br>"Call him." he said then muttered to himself that at least now he knew why the man had looked familiar. "Do you know if Lorenzo Aclazar is still here?"  
>"Yeah. His wife had an appointment today. I saw him pushing their daughter in a stroller." replied Steven while Jason reached back in the drawer and pulled out a mild sedative. Giving it to the geek, he said "I need to have them put him on ice."<br>"Morgan, I won't be part of a murder." said Steven. "Not even this idiot."  
>Rolling his eyes, Jason said "I guess the truth hasn't reached you yet. Lorenzo made a deal with the government, to take out Sonny. It went to hell last night because of the robbery but Zachara was working with the WSB to take down his father and the family attorney. He was seconded to Lorenzo to take down my ex-partner."<br>Steven's jaw dropped as he looked at the tall blond then he said "That is the big secret. Wow, no wonder Mac didn't seem to have a problem with his daughter dating the mob enforcer."  
>"Yes, a deal was reached all around. Sonny was going to take over some of the Zachara business after the old man was committed, too bad the daughter stepped in. He wasn't happy and made even stupider mistakes. I was asked to stay out of it. I agreed to in exchange for immunity to prosecution. In exchange I keep quiet in regards to the family's as well."<br>Steven made the call, told Johnny he was needed then saw Jason entering with Lorenzo Alcazar who gave a smug grin then said "Mr. Damien Spinelli, just the man we have been looking for."  
>Looking at the sleeping nerd once he entered the room, Johnny said "Well this is a shame, I was hoping for a chance to track him down the hard way."<br>"What do you know that I don't?" asked Jason.  
>"His deal with with Lansing, he helped imprison a very innocent man. I have to talk to the state police. Hopefully there is something on that computer that will get him, free." said Johnny taking the offered laptop.<br>"Morgan, someone you know." said Lorenzo. "Johnny O'Brien. After I set him up under another name. He refused to help Lansing take you down, so Lansing set him up. I was already working to take Sonny down, at that time, I thought I was saving Carly from herself... funny how that turned out."  
>"Carly!" Jason and Steven both groaned as they realized they had forgotten about the mouthy blond. "Can you handle him."<br>"Yes." said Johnny while the other two left to deal with the annoying woman. They arrived near her door just in time to hear her screaming, no, no, no, Sonny isn't dead. NOOOOO!  
>"I guess we can let this go for now." said Steven while Jason grimaced when he heard Bobbie telling her daughter not to worry, that Jason will take care of everything.<br>He hated to do it, he really did but walking in, he said "There is nothing to take care of. Sonny died from his injuries sustained in a robbery he set up and executed. The business is gone, he lost it to the families and all that is left is his estate and the warehouse. I guess the coffee shop too."  
>"B-but what about-" Carly didn't like this, not at all. Jason was standing across the room, not trying to comfort her at all. "Thank god you are here, Jason. I knew you wouldn't abandon Michael in his hour of need."<br>"No, Carly. Michael will be fine. He has a lot of people around him who will help him through this. Maybe you should consider letting his real family help. The Quartermaines could be a real source of comfort to him at a time like this." he added.  
>"The Quartermaines?" she parroted. "Jason, I though..."<br>"Carly I am sure that they will be a big help to you and you will of course have the Spencers. We all know how caring they are." he mocked as he looked at Bobbie who turned green. "After all look at what good care they have given to those who have had troubles before."  
>"OH Jason, I don't need the Quartermaine family, I don't need the Spencers, they will be no help at all. Momma will be able to help me with the boys, but you, I need you. I need you to run things for me, to take care of me."<br>"Carly, I suggest you finally give in to Jax and marry him, then you will have someone to take care of you. I am going to be a little busy with my own family. Elizabeth, Cam and our son."  
>Carly froze at the word son but said "Well that is all very well but your first son needs you more. I am sure that Elizabeth is quite capable of raising him, after all she was also a single parent with Cam."<br>That made him laugh, as he said "Yes she was, after Lucky was more like having another kid that a co-parent but either way, I don't intent to abandon my son to take care of yours. Carly, you have a nanny, you could have Jax, you have plenty of help. For once, I am putting myself and my needs first."  
>"B-but what about Sam, Jason?" she asked. "What about her?"<br>Pretending to have an idea, he said with a growing smile. "Carly, if you want Sam to help you, then more power to you, of course she really isn't all that reliable and then there is her habit of sleeping with other people's husbands and she HAS already slept with Jax, but hey, if she is your choice to help you, then I wish you well."  
>With that, he left, hearing her shouting his name. Seeing Steven leaning against the wall he asked "What happened to you?"<br>"Carly and I are not exactly good buddies. She tried to send Sonny after dad, when the two guards he sent ended up as the patients in the hospital, the blond tried to say my dad attacked them. That he was drunk and suicidal."  
>"Besides, that alarm earlier, Maxie has confirmed that it was one of the hostage takers from the Metrocourt who held her at gunpoint."<br>Shaking his head in annoyance and disgust, Jason entered his father's room while Steven went to find out what had been going on earlier. "Dad?"  
>Alan felt his heart turn over at the simple sound of his son calling him dad. "Jason, what is going on out there?"<br>"Sonny is dead." he said bluntly. "That is the sound of Carly not being happy to find out she has to stand on her own two feet and that I am not going to cater to her whims. And Maxie Jones was grabbed by one of the hostage takers and forced to help to take care of his bullet wound."  
>"No, not with that, with you." Alan said his eyes burrowing into his son. Seeing the smile growing on Jason's face, the older man suddenly realized what his son was wearing. Dark pants, but clearly not jeans, sneakers of all things and a long sleeve shirt but a soft green color instead of black. "Things have changed, haven't they?"<br>"Yes. And if you haven't heard, Elizabeth and I are expecting a boy." he said his voice cracking as he sat down next to the man who was his own father and admitted. "I am scared to death. What if I screw this up, or Cam up, like I did with Michael. What if he hates me some day, what if..."  
>"What if you drop him while holding him? What if you stick him with a pin while changing his diaper? What if that ear ache is something worse?" said Alan as gently as he could. "Jason those are the fears of every single father in existence who truly loves his child. That fear, gnawing at your gut, making you want to pass out, that is a good thing."<br>"It doesn't feel that way. I see Elizabeth, how natural she is as a mom and I worry that I will disappoint her by being a bad dad." he admitted as he moved restlessly around the room. Looking at the man in the bed, he said "I shouldn't be bothering you with this, you should be resting getting well from your heart attack."  
>"Jason, I will be fine. I was warned repeatedly by your, well by Monica to eat better to exercise more. I didn't listen and am now paying the price." he admitted ruefully just as a nurse bustled in and nodding at Jason began to take Alan's blood pressure. "Nurse Ratchet, so will I live?"<br>"Keep up the insults Dr. Quartermaine and I will tell your wife you hit on me." said the sweet young thing who gave him a wink then left. Alan said "The worst part is Monica would believe it and I would end up living in the gatehouse with Ned."  
>"Well the penthouse will be empty by the end of the night." said Jason a bit fallaciously only for Alan to laugh a bit. "That sound a bit better. I hate to leave but I want to get back to Elizabeth."<br>"Go, go, I am going to be fine." said Alan just as Skye entered pushing a stroller. "And there is that delightful little girl, and you too Skye. You look much better than when you were here this morning."  
>"I am fine. Jason, how is Elizabeth?" she asked anxiously.<br>"She is being kept over tonight, just to be cautious but I think we are taking her home tomorrow." he said. "Cam and I will be staying at her place tonight."  
>"Do you know where it is?" she asked only to see the shock on his face and said "I thought so, she has kept where she is living pretty quiet but Georgie still babysits for her, there for Johnny knows, there for Lorenzo and I know. Here."<br>Handing him the address, she added. "I know that this is going to sound like nonsense but Emily will come around, she will apologize."  
>"But will it be in time, because that door is closed and right now I am feeling the need to nail it shut." he said wondering why she was all the sudden expressing such comments about the younger woman.<br>Skye looked him in the eye and said "I know an awful lot about being a bitch, in fact I have a PhD in it. It took Lorenzo and my struggles over our daughter, almost losing her for me to finally look deep within myself and for him to do the same. When your outer shell finally crumbles, it leaves you vulnerable. For me it started to crumble when my new husband walked out of my wedding for his late love. I did a lot of unforgivable things as things began to unravel."  
>"Skye I was here, you never endangered a child, an innocent in your obsession." he replied quietly. "Emily's obsession, it is endangering Cam just as much as it the baby Elizabeth is carrying."<br>The red head looked down then at the man in front of her, at her brother and said bluntly. "Emily is in love with Lucky Spencer. She just hasn't faced it yet, what she is doing right now, it is being done out of jealousy."  
>"Well that is too damn bad." he replied crisply as he left. "let her have Lucky Spencer, let her see what it is like dealing with that family and its selfishness."<br>Nodding at Alan, he told Skye he appreciated that she had tried but right now he just wanted to get back to Elizabeth and Cameron. Entering the hospital room, he saw she was asleep and that Cam had been taken down to day care. "I have one of the people we brought with us on him."  
>Nodding quietly, Jason asked. "Francis, you knew Emily, what do you think is going on? Skye seems to think that there is something emotional going on, I just see her as obsessed with Lucky."<br>"Or maybe Liz." said Francis quietly. Qualifying his statement he added. "Emily is afraid to lose Elizabeth. She is possessive of her friend. I think she sees Liz as the first true friend she made on her own when she came to town. Lucky was an accident, Liz, she rescued Emily from bullies at school."  
>"If that is true, why all this nonsense with Lucky?" he asked confused. "I don't get it. I mean I think she is involved with him."<br>Francis gave a low whistler then said "That changes things a bit. Maybe I have it reversed. Maybe she needs to believe that Lucky wants to be with Liz, that it is why he isn't with her."  
>Seeing Jason's confusion, Francis said. "If Emily is in love with Lucky, truly has feelings for him that she thinks won't ever be returned, she needs a reason for that. A reason to make her feel better about herself. Like that Lucky is meant to be with Elizabeth, like there is something greater, more powerful going on than Lucky being obsessed. Which, if I am right about this, is way worse than what we had originally suspected."<br>Jason rubbed the back of his neck then said "Everything in me is saying to pack Elizabeth and Cam up and take them away. Far, far away from here."  
>"I get that, but you need to realize that right now, Elizabeth needs her doctor, her friends. You have a lot of ground to cover in a very short time." stated Francis. "She is what, five, six months along."<br>"Its fine. While I would love to be married to Elizabeth, right now. I know she is going to need some time to work things out in her mind." said Jason.  
>"Jason, you should have been married to her years ago." gently chided Francis. Seeing Jason nodding with regret, the Italian said "What are you going to do about that, about Carly, about Sonny's family. They aren't going to just leave you alone because you say so."<br>"Yes they will." he replied grimly. Seeing Elizabeth stirring in her sleep, Jason rubbed her lower back, then rested his hands on her hip as she lay on her side, back to the deep sleep that their child had clearly disturbed. "Mike will stay away, he will only want whatever Sonny left to him. The kids, they are with their mothers. Alexis, minus the debacle with Sam and Lansing is a good parent. As for Carly, I washed my hands of her the minute I found out she knew what Sonny was bringing in and acquiesced to it."  
>"Jason, I doubt she knew what was going down at the hotel last night." said Francis playing devils advocate. "What about Morgan and Michael. Can you rely on her to have good judgment."<br>With that, Francis left and went to check on the guard he had on Cam. The man had asked him to come down, saying there was something off with one of the teachers and her extra attention she was giving to Cam. Seeing the little boy playing with several other kids, he was not at all happy to hear the woman on the phone. "Yes, he is here, Mr. Spencer."  
>"No, no, I am sure that we can work something out." said the woman in a slightly breathless tone. Francis saw the way that Paulie nodded that that was what was going on, Francis went to the hallway and called Jeff Webber.<br>"One of your teachers in the daycare is letting Lucky have access to Cam." he tossed out there only to hear a phone click, then a few minutes later, Jeff Webber looking grim entering the hallway. "The tall blond."  
>Jeff wanted to confront the woman but Francis pulled him back as the woman came into the hallway and let Lucky in the emergency exit door. "Thank you, Stacy."<br>"You are so welcome Lucky. I can't believed what is going on. To know that that little boy is being denied the only father he knows and the lies his mother is telling him. Telling others. It is such a shame, I mean she is only getting away with it because of who her family it."  
>With that, she turned to escort him to the daycare and found instead her boss standing there with his arms crossed, his legs spread apart just enough to create an intimidating presence. "What do we have here?"<br>"I-I..." the woman knew she was fired but decided that if she was gone, she was going to let the man have it. "I owe you no explanations. You have been keeping that poor sweet boy from the only man who has ever loved him. Lucky told me about Elizabeth and her illegitimate children. How he took on Cam as if he was his own, after Elizabeth cheated on him with a criminal."  
>"Really, he told you all that?" asked Jeff while Francis stayed out of sight, waiting for Mac Scorpio to show up and watching as Paulie moved between the day care and the nut job.<br>"So my daughter's lies which had to be good enough to fool two judges, several experts and of course everyone who knows her, were seen through by you? And you believe poor sad downtrodden Lucky Spencer, is that what you are saying?"  
>The woman looked between Lucky who was not saying a word, who indeed was looking pissed and the man who was her boss. "Yes, I believe Lucky. After all, he carries a picture of Cam in his wallet."<br>"Really, Spencer?" asked Jeff. "Where did you get that, we both know that you refused to adopt Cam, refused to be a father to that little boy, yet now you carry his picture around?"  
>"Spencer, you are under arrest." said Mac who told his men to arrest the former detective. During a search of his person, Mac was told what the former cop had been claiming and opened the wallet. "Yes there is a picture, my guess, taken with a long range photo lens."<br>Lucky was escorted off the property but Mac looked at Jeff and said "At most this will keep him away for a few hours. He will be given an appearance ticket and warned to keep away from Cameron and his mother."  
>"Just do what you can. I have to deal with this situation." he said nodding at the nursery teacher behind him. Turning he made a call and had a nurse downstairs from peds to help until the end of the day.<br>Up in his office, he said "There is a restraining order against Lucky Spencer. You helped him violate that. I think you know you are fired, but just in case you don't. You're fired."  
>Nodding, she didn't say a word about that unfair judgment until the man behind the desk said "I want you to think about something. Lucky Spencer had to go in front of a judge, he was fired from his job AFTER the police board decided he was incompetent. He has been unable to get any other job than working for his father. I get that he conned you, but there are at least fourteen other children that you endangered by your false beliefs."<br>Wanting to protest that Lucky wasn't a danger, she instead gathered her things under the supervision of a security guard and walked to the parking lot. In her car, she thought about it then drove over to talk to Lucky's father about working there. Surely after all, he would hire her, she was helping his son and more than likely would eventually be his daughter-in-law...

Leaving the Haunted Star, the sounds of Luke Spencer laughing in her ears, she drove home and sat in the middle of her kitchen as the old man's words echoed through her head. "I know my son and trust me you aren't his type. Right now, he is getting some from an unknown chippie and I know that that isn't you."  
>That alone had made her want to cry but when she had protested, telling him all she had done for Lucky, he said "Well more then fool for you, because honey, my son is still hung up on Elizabeth. Just chalk this one up as having been a life lesson."<br>"A life lesson, am I?" she said going to the closet where she kept her late father's gun and began to clean it. Twenty minutes later, her mind on what she had heard about how long Lucky would remain in jail, she drove to the station, then followed the man she had believed was falling in love with her.

Back at GH, Elizabeth was getting a clean bill of health. "Dr. Meadows, please tell me you haven't been here all day."  
>"I wasn't. I went home for several hours." she said. She had been called back to help deal with Sam McCall who had had a visit from an unknown woman, a visit that had sent her into shock. Kelly Lee had called for a consult.<br>In the meantime, Amelia Joffey was speaking to Tracy Quartermaine. "What do you mean, you are out? You promised to help bring Angela to justice."  
>"I got what I wanted before you even showed up. The kid isn't a Quartermaine and well, she is out on her well worn rear." said Tracy who told her good luck and suggested she peddle her story to one of the myriad reporters outside.<br>The red head drove back to the hotel, went through her notes and found the name Jason Morgan, mob enforcer and Alexis Davis. Putting what she had in two manila envelopes she stuck it under the door of Morgan's penthouse and arriving at the Lakehouse, handed a copy off to the woman working there.  
>Jason meanwhile was arranging for some improvements to Elizabeth's house. Minor things like bullet proof glass and guards for when they brought Elizabeth home that evening.<br>Across town, Robin and Maxie were listening as Mac and Georgie explained about Johnny Zachara. "He works for the WSB?"  
>"No." was the very firm answer. "He was helping them in exchange for his freedom. Dad already knows but I am moving in with him at the end of the month."<br>"Georgie?" there was stunned silence from both of them until Mac decided to make all of it known.  
>"This all started with Diego ending back up in prison. He was shanked in the shower and it looks like Sonny ordered the hit." Robin wanted to deny her friend would do that, but her old friend was long gone, long before his death. "Johnny and Lorenzo paired up to Sonny down, their first step was to expose what Sonny was doing to Jason Morgan."<br>"What was he doing?" asked Maxie intrigued.  
>"Sonny was dealing drugs." said Mac, seeing Robin's shock at the news, he said "Yeah, he was. He was trying for more power, more control but Morgan had no idea until he went to South American last August. Looks like he found out and quit. Sonny however wasn't given the news because the S.A.M. had taken out his warehouse and he thought Jason had died inside."<br>"Okay, but Jason would never betray Sonny." said Robin. "Or he would have at least warned Carly. He couldn't have done that, after all she was still always around him."  
>"Carly had known about the drugs, already." said Mac. "We have no real proof but it looks that way. Jason has been in Italy, he left and went there after Emily from what I gather erroneously told him that Liz was back with Lucky."<br>Wanting to start in on Elizabeth, Maxie shut up when Georgie glared at her. "What is your problem?"  
>"You." she said with a soft sigh. "Maxie, you are so blind. Johnny and I have both seen Lucky with Emily. We overheard them at Jake's, at the diner, hell Johnny's family has a boat that is docked near the Haunted Star. We saw them that time."<br>"Emily and Lucky are just friends." she said.  
>"Emily and Lucky are lovers." her sister replied then she stood and said "I have to go. Robin, I will see you tomorrow at the hospital. Maxie, I am glad you are okay after your ordeal at the hospital."<br>With that the young woman left and Mac looked at his remaining two girls and said "Robin, I need to speak to Maxie alone."

Jason went inside, set his bag in Elizabeth's bedroom then looked at the clock rather anxiously. Steven had promised to bring Cam to the house by now, where was he.  
>Hearing the sound of laughter, he went to the doorway in time to see the man and little boy playing around in the snow. When the blond picked up the little boy, tossed him over his shoulder and carried him up the stairs, Jason backed away, starting to get that if he were to take Elizabeth and Cam to Italy, they would really be missing out on their family.<br>"Morgan?" Hearing his name, he looked up in time to see the little boy removing his boots and unzipping his coat while the adult just nodded at him without removing anything.  
>"Aren't you staying?" he asked.<br>"No, Cam has decided that the two of you are having a sleepover. If you need anything, well call me." said Steven who quickly left, hiding his laughter at the expression on the man's face. He got the feeling that this had been more of his father's idea than Cams.  
>He clearly wanted Jason to be immersed in parenthood, wanted the man to see what it was like before things went any further.<br>Jason and Cam looked at each other, mischievous brown eyes meeting blue ones. "So, Cam, what do you want for dinner?"  
>"Anything?" he asked his eyes lighting up with glee.<br>"Anything that would be considered dinner food." he cautioned and hoped he wouldn't mess it up.  
>"Okays, then I want tomato soup with lots and lots of milk in it and grilled cheese and applesauce, and some jello for dessert." he answer then after a moment added "Grape jello, mommy keeps it in the cupboard, the one she needs a ladder to reach."<br>After a few false starts, including almost letting the soup bubble over, Jason had Cam sitting at the table as he read the dessert box. Frowning a bit, he made a call. "How do you make jello?"  
>Francis looked at his phone then said "I don't know. Do you want me to go inside and ask Elizabeth."<br>"No, no, I will figure it out. I can't believe that this doesn't have directions on it." he muttered and went to make yet another call. At first thinking on calling Monica, he knew that was no good, Robin had stuttered then confessed she had never made Jello in her life then suggested he call Georgie.  
>Getting the girl's cell phone number, Jason asked the young woman. "Have you ever made jello for Cam when you were babysitting him."<br>Hiding her moan as her boyfriend nuzzled her heck, she said "Yes, the directions are on the box."  
>"But it says it will take a few hours to set, way past when Cam's bedtime is." he said only for Georgie to say if he wants it that evening they might have to run to the store and get some pre-made jello. "Was there none left?"<br>"What do you mean?" he asked frowning as he opened the refrigerator. Looking around, seeing nothing that looked at all like what was on the box, he said no, there isn't any.  
>"Okay, you can get it in the same aisle as the pudding in the grocery store." she told him then telling him good luck, turned onto to find that the buttons on her shirt were already undone.<p>

Jason growled, then saw Cam's eyes widen and worried about scaring the little boy said "Why don't we run to the grocery store and get some already made, okay Cam?"  
>Nodding enthusiastically, Cam soon had his face washed as Jason dressed him in his spare outdoor clothes that Cam had explained were kept in the closet for when he got really wet in the snow, then they were off on a trip to the store.<br>Once there, Jason was walking past a man ordering flowers and it hit him, that they hadn't gotten any for Elizabeth. "We need to get mommy some flowers."  
>"And a card and candy too?" asked Cam. Looking at Jason he said "Grandma always take them too."<br>Nodding, Jason and Cam ordered, flowers, astounding the woman working the second shift at the supermarket when after she was finished, the man gave a large tip as he put the huge arrangement in the cart.  
>"Oh, where do you keep the jello." he asked then went to where the woman sent him. Seeing the chocolate pudding on the shelf next to Cam's jello, he tossed that in the cart too after the little boy assured him that his mommy loved it.<br>They soon had gotten the largest box of chocolates they could find, some brownies from the bakery then remembering what Cam had said, ice cream, strawberry jelly and then returned to get a card.  
>Finding it hard to chose just one, Jason and Cam ended up with several then noticed they needed a pen to sign their names and then the chocolate covered strawberries on their way out.<br>Walking through the store, Jason picked up a few other times, including condoms, well aware that they weren't needed right then. First because Elizabeth wasn't likely to be up to sexual activity for a while and second because she was five months pregnant.  
>The clerk looked at the contents of the cart, only to be told he would be right back. Jason and Cam rushed back to where he had seen the odd shaped baskets and grabbed one, returning to the front of the store.<br>There were several glares which quickly faded as the man noted who he was and Cam told the women in line that all this was for his mommy because she was in the hospital with a baby in her tummy.  
>Jason flushed when the man smirked as he rang him up then asked paper or plastic. "Just put everything in the basket."<br>Doing so, he took the cash offered, while Jason returned the items to the cart then called over to GH. "Is it okay for me to visit with Elizabeth?"  
>"She is all alone, if that is what you mean." said Francis who frowned when he heard the other man asking him to keep an eye on the elevator.<br>A quick trip later, Jason pulled into the hospital parking lot, then grabbed both the vase and the basket, while Cam held onto the side of the basket so he could help him carry it.  
>His lips twitching as Cam grunted from what little weight was left, Jason tried to hit the up arrow on the elevator once they were inside.<br>"Cam, can you hit the button?" he asked only for the little boy to let go of the basket with a worried expression on his face then defeat as no matter how hard he stretched he wasn't tall enough.  
>The dark haired woman from across the hallway, smiled at the sight in front of her and moved over to help. "Morgan, do you need any help?"<br>Glaring at the Italian, he whispered "What are you doing here?"  
>"I am here to see my brother, but he was otherwise preoccupied. So I came here to check in a few things." With that, she looked at the boy trying to stretch, still trying to hit the button and was reminded of her own brother. "Here, kid."<br>When she lifted Cam, he hit the button and said "Thanks lady."  
>"I ain't no lady." she smirked then added. "But you are welcome."<br>Walking away, Claudia looked back in time to see the doors slide open and Morgan entering with what had to be his future stepson. Making yet another call she asked "Where are we on the McCall woman?"  
>Diane looked between the producer in her office, then at the phone, then across at the file pulled up on her computer and said "All we are waiting on is the file that Skye Quartermaine Alcazar took from Tracy Quartermaine."<br>"Good, good. That child is going to have enough problems, having that woman as a mother... no way in hell." she replied cheerfully as she watched the older woman pushing her complaining blond daughter in a wheel chair. "I have to go, my newest playmate just arrived."  
>Diane hung up, looked at the other woman and said "More like a cat, tormenting a mouse she is about to eat."<p>

Jason in the meanwhile was amused to see his future sister-in-law kissing a dark haired man as the door closed. "Yuck, Aunt Sarah why is that man licking your tongue?"  
>The two jumped back, Leo flushing when Cam looked at him and said "That is really gross. I don't think you should be doing that."<br>"Er, Cam. What floor?" asked Sarah, her mind not connecting the dots with her sister at that precise moment. Then she flushed, looked at Cam, then Jason then at everything in his arms and her lips turned up in a smile that made Leo wonder what was going on.  
>Once the other two had continued on their way down the hall, Jason nodded at Francis who was hiding a smile at the box displayed rather prominently in the gift basket, then at his flustered boss and just swung open the door. "Milady, Lord Morgan and Master Cameron are requesting an audience."<br>Laughing, both from the relief of knowing she could go home in the morning and from seeing the flower arrangement with legs walking into her room, she turned to see her son holding onto a basket handle, most of which was in the crook of Jason's arm.  
>"Mommy." shouted Cam as Jason put the flowers down on the table. "We got your flowers, and..."<br>Jason covered Cam's mouth then whispered something that had the little boy giggling as his eyes widened then hopped off the bed and ran to the door. "Wait, wait, we will be right back."  
>Touching the lovely and very large arrangement of purple and blue flowers with baby's breath and blue ribbons around the middle of the large crystal vase, Elizabeth felt her eyes water up when she saw that it also had a small ladybug ornament crawling up one of the thicker stems.<br>"Well well, what do we have here. You do know he is only here because of the kid." said the snarling woman who slipped in.  
>"Where is Francis?" Elizabeth asked only to see her own answer just before the door closed. Francis was talking to Cam and Jason a few meters away at the hub, handing the tall blond something. "Sam, what do you want?"<br>"My kid." she said. "You bitch, you stole what should have been mine."  
>"Sam, maybe if you hadn't been sleeping with Ric..." Before she could finish that though, Jason and Kelly Lee had rushed into the room.<br>"No, that wouldn't have mattered." said Jason. When he saw Sam's smirk, he knocked it off her face. "In spite of Carly's attempt to pressure me back with you, I wasn't interested. Sam, we had run our course, a course that we fell on out of loneliness, on both of our parts."  
>He would be generous and not accuse her of conning him, he didn't know for sure and in all honesty he didn't care, he had moved on. "Now, I would like you to leave Elizabeth's room. I won't warn you again."<br>Sam left, her heart in turmoil, she HATED, HATED that Elizabeth was getting what should have been hers, what she had wanted most in the world but she knew that deep down, all Jason had wanted, from any woman was a kid.  
>Francis apologized for the lapse and Elizabeth said "We both know you are as eager as I am to find out what is in that mysterious basket."<br>Jason decided to speak to Francis later as he hurried back to the hub where he found Cam talking to one of the nurses while another was trying to get his attention. "Cam..."  
>"Are we ready to surprise Mommy?" he asked then nodding at two of his favorites, said "We has to go."<br>Back in the doorway, Cam proudly announced to his mommy that they had brought her a basket of all her favorites. Sitting up a little more as the basket was put next to her on the bed, then her flowers moved from the table to the dresser.  
>"Okays, Mommy, read the cards first, Jason and I put things in them too." he said as he handed her the large assortment of envelopes. Elizabeth looked between the two most favorite men in her life and began to open them.<br>First was a get well card, with a gift card inside, followed by thinking of you card, an I love you card, a congratulations on the baby card, a missing you card, a belated birthday card, a just because card and the last one, her eyes widened as she looked at Jason who seemed a bit nervous as what was inside that one fell out. "When? Wait, how did you?"  
>"I know it is a bit soon." he replied then said "But you could also argue that it should have been asked a long time ago."<br>"But Jason-" her shock was making him nervous until she plucked the ring off the bed, then she asked. "Wait, have you had this with you..."  
>"Since the day I landed in Italy." he confessed. Seeing her shock, he said "I uh, I had it in a safe. Francis took it out while I was planning our trip here. He gave it to me outside when he saw the card."<br>"Jason, I don't want you to feel obligated..." Leaning down, he kissed her, just a quick press of lips against lips as he had a feeling that Cam would impart the information that he had also been misbehaving just like he had tattled on Sarah and Leo Julian to the nurses outside.  
>"There is nothing I want more." he said softly. "And that was long before I found out about our son."<br>"Mommy, you have to look in the basket. And no more mushy stuff." Cam added to his plea.  
>"Elizabeth?" Jason looked at her with intense blue eyes.<br>"Yes, to the question and to being ready to look in the basket." she said only to have Cam bouncing even closer. Lifting the box off the top, she could only see the back.  
>Turning it, she read the brand, then looked at Jason, then at Cam who was looking at her expectantly then at Jason again before she turned deep red as she tried to find a way to deal with this. "Uh, Jason, I don't really think you meant for these to be in there."<br>About to say she was wrong, his eyes traveled over her hands then to the green box with the label announcing that the brand was Enduros and froze as all the ways that could be misinterpreted. "Oh g-o-d."  
>Elizabeth tried to hand it to him, but laughter bubbled up as she said "I am glad you asked that question before giving this to me, otherwise, Morgan. I might take offense."<br>"I uh, was thinking for after you... I mean, not that I expected... I mean, I want to... but... pregnant... attractive, really, really hot actually... been so long... wanted you..." Elizabeth had never heard Jason stumble over his words and it clearly fascinated Cam as he looked at Jason.  
>"Jason, if you get red like that, you look like my crayon or that Carly lady who is always huffing and puffing." said Cam as he started at Jason who was now the color of his fire engine truck as he seemed to look between Cam and Elizabeth, then at the door.<br>Burying his head in his hand, he heard Elizabeth's soft giggle then said "I am never going to live this down, am I?"  
>"Maybe in a hundred years." she said then lifted the next item in the basket and then next and the next, her eyes straying between Jason and Cam until she found the ice cream in the cold pack container and begged him to get a spoon from one of the nurses at the hub.<br>Cam was up before they could say a word, the little boy announcing that Jason wanted to marry his mom but that he was red as a fire truck.  
>"Why was he red Cam?" asked the one nurse while Sarah who had already heard the spreading gossip came down the hallway looking for her nephew with plans to wring his little scrawny neck.<br>"I don't know, but I think it had to do with the box. The one with the word Enduro's on it."  
>Egging the kid on, seeing the guard behind him looking horrified as Cam kept speaking, the nurse knew that this was going to be too good to miss.<br>"I know what that box is, I heard Uncle Steven talking about them to old Mr. Q. They are condoms and they don't work. I opened them and they made really good balloons."  
>Sarah decided to let Morgan kill the kid as he continued on, then added Steven to the growing list who would want to do in Elizabeth's son as Cam said "I was over hearing the older Mr Q saying it was all someone named Tracy's fault. Then Uncle Steven said he was just happy that they had fixed things because he used to use them. And then he was given a box to take to the clinic but he forgots it."<br>Finally came the piece de resistance as Cam said "Anyhows, I overheard Uncle Steven telling grandma that he was tossing them out in the trash but I really wanted to play with the balloons, so I blew them up with the bike pump and Mommy wasn't very happy about it and grandma kept saying oh my god, and good gracious and that she had never..."  
>"Cam, what are you doing here?" asked Jeff when he saw his grandson at the hub.<br>Cam's eyes got wide then he said "I forgots, Nurse Betsy may I have a spoon before Mommy's ice cream melts. And I wanted to ask Jason if he will blow up the balloons for me. I think he will because he is marrying Mommy and I heards him telling Uncle Steven how he wants to be my daddy. Daddy's blow up balloons for their boys, right?"  
>The small group at the hub quickly got a spoon and gave it to the little boy. The nurses were happy for Elizabeth, all had seen the Spencer clan's behavior and then how her family had stood up to protect the other nurses when Nik had tried to punish Elizabeth.<br>Jeff meanwhile was getting an earful from his middle child, who was torn between laughter and murderous urges in regards to said grandchild. "Sarah, I have to agree with Cam."  
>"Excuse me?" she asked.<br>"If Leo is licking your tongue, that is yuck and don't let me catch the two of you, I will suspend you two just as easily as Drake and Scorpio." he said continuing on to where Alan was resting. "Are you up for company?"  
>"Yes. I sent Monica home by threat of having Tracy come to get her." he said with a slight yawn. Looking at Jeff he said "Why are you so cheerful?"<br>"Well I think my daughter just got engaged tonight, my grandson at least thinks so." he said and saw the moment Alan got who he was talking about. "Yeah, I wonder how Monica is going to take that one."  
>"Better than you might think. She is ashamed of not choosing Elizabeth, you do know that." he said looking at Jeff.<br>Jeff said "Alan, this isn't a slam on Monica, but she has always had deep down a little me first attitude. Its actually normal for surgeons, you know that. I don't blame her, if Elizabeth had had troubles or if you hadn't seen what I was seeing, maybe then I would be angry but I can't be, she was doing what she thought was right."  
>"I am more worried about Emily." he admitted. "Since you came to town, what you have seen is ten times worse than she was before. I am losing my daughter to Lucky Spencer."<br>"More like to the cult of Spencer. It isn't just Lucky, it is the whole lot of them." said Jeff. "Its why I came home. I spent years staying away, thinking I was a terrible father, then I came here and find that in truth, I am no different than any other parent."  
>"True." said Alan. "So Elizabeth and Jason finally got it together."<br>"At least according to Cam who as of this moment has the life expectancy of a Brazilian fruit bat." he said frowning a bit.  
>Alan tensed up and said "No matter what else, Jason would protect that little boy with his life..."<br>"Right now, I am quite certain that it is Jason along with Sarah and Steven are going to strangle my very talkative grandson." he said beginning to laugh as he explained what was going on.  
>"Why on earth would there be condoms in that basket?" asked Alan then he added and how on earth does Cam know that word.<br>"That is Tom's fault." he replied. "When the lawsuit was going on, Cam wanted to learn words from the paper. He likes words beginning with E for some reason."  
>His lips twitching, Alan said "It is funny."<br>"And the two nurses he was speaking to, well they rushed off like the hospital was on fire. I was reminded of that Amy Vining when she had a good scandal."  
>"I was so glad when she transferred away." said Alan who groaned as he thought about something. "Are Sam McCall and Carly Corinthos still patients here?"<br>"Yes, Carly's pressure spiked when she heard about Sonny's death and that Jason didn't care. Sam has been having issues since she came in yesterday. Most self caused." he stated then looking at Alan said "I need to warn their doctors."  
>"Yes you do, because when those two hear the news, well it will hopefully kill one of them. Maybe if we are lucky both of them." said Alan with a smile.<p>

In truth, Carly had bigger problems. Jax had come to see her, after she had started complaining about his not immediately saying her name, he said "You were stabilized. Jeff Webber saved your life, his daughter deserved the same care he gave to you."  
>"His daughter is a lying bitch who should die." she snapped. "You owe your allegiance to me first. Not her."<br>"Carly, need I remind you that Elizabeth and I share a child in common." he said quietly.  
>"You were paying her and she couldn't even manage to do that right." she tossed out there. "Besides, that doesn't matter, I am your fiancee. I am a mother of two kids."<br>Jax looked at the blond in front of him, really looked at her then said "Carly, you are such a believer in situational ethics."  
>"Huh?" she asked clearly not getting what he meant.<br>"You and yours are to come first in any situation because in your mind that is the most important thing. Doesn't matter that others are hurt worse, that someone else might be more important to someone else. It is all about Carly and her needs and wants."  
>"Either way, I need you to track Jason down for me. I need his help to decide what to do about Sonny's funeral and about the distributing his will." she said looking out the window.<br>"I talked to Jason, he won't be coming. He made it damn clear. The only reason I am still here is you are in the hospital and those boys have no one else right now." he said looking at her. "The minute you are home, we are done. I should have never made this mistake in the first place. Either way, you need to make some decisions."  
>"About what?" she asked blinking in confusion.<br>"The hotel for one. It was badly damaged and I talked to the insurance company. Thanks to you being married to Sonny, they are saying that it was a preventable event. That you are responsible for the damages, or rather his estate is. Thing is, from what I was just told, that might not be as much as you would think."  
>Jax stood in the doorway, looking at the blond he had thought he was in love with and said "I had a talk with Morgan tonight."<br>"What did Jason say?" she asked.  
>"Morgan, your son." he said quietly. "He asked if he could live with me after we broke up, I told him I would ask you. For once instead of worrying about what is good for Carly, you might want to do what is best for your son and let him live with me."<p>

The next morning, Jason took Elizabeth home, her care package being carried by Sarah as insisted by Jason when she had gotten behind Cam and pretended to wring his neck when he told his mommy about seeing Aunt Sarah being licked by Dr. Leo.  
>Setting her down on the sofa, Jason had no sooner offered to carry her up to bed then there was a knock at the door. Walking over, planning to tell whoever it was to go away, he frowned when he saw that it was Robin and three other women there.<br>"Don't bother showing us the way." said the short doctor as she pushed Jason out of the way. "Okay, spill. I heard some nutty rumors. Jason and you eloped, Jason and you got married. Jason is marrying you to adopt Cam. You are marrying Jason because you want to piss off Carly... that you aren't marrying Jason, but are marrying Francis and let me tell you, that one I could believe."  
>"Really?" asked the man in question as he walked out of the kitchen. "Why?"<br>"I saw the ring you handed Jason." she said with a smirk at her old friend. "So, is it true?"  
>"Is what true?" he asked looking at the other women then back at Sarah who was sitting quietly looking at them with amusement.<br>"Are you to getting married? And can I be the one to tell Carly? Pretty please?" she said with a nice ferocious smile. "I promise to have a doctor there in case she needs one."  
>"Why do I think you will be the one inflicting the actual psychical injury she incurs." said Elizabeth laughing and showing her the ring. "Yes, we are getting married. Like Jason said, don't you think it is about time."<br>Hearing footsteps, they turned as Cam whispered to Jason that he wanted to make his mom a welcome home card. Helping him set up the crayons, papers and box in the living room at the table, Jason listened as Kelly, Lainey and nurse named Nadine teased his fiancee.  
>"Sarah, a moment?" he asked and when they were off to the side asked about when Elizabeth had forgiven the other two. "After what they did?"<br>"Because like she said they didn't do it maliciously. They were fed stories, by others." she said lamely which Jason took to correctly mean Emily. "I uh, speaking of Spencers. Carly was released today as well. She was still at the hospital when we left. She was demanding someone call you."  
>"Thanks for the warning. I have men outside to keep her away but I am going to have to deal with her." again, he thought to himself. "I have to go out for a while, will you be here to keep things from getting too out of hand."<br>Nodding, Sarah waited until he left then looking at the other three asked "So, Cam, want to help me with something?"  
>The little boy nodded enthusiastically, softening her urge to strangle him. "Okay, can we take your crayons and paper in the kitchen."<br>The two hurried off to the other room while Robin hugged and wished Elizabeth well. "You two are well suited for one another. And he will be a great dad to both of the children."  
>"I know." she said quietly then looking at them said "Jason and I have always been so close, but then let other things get between us. Lucky, Carly, Sonny and promises we made in the past, we let them keep us apart. That is over. We had talked the night we created this little one."<br>"I am glad that it was more than oh, yes and of my god." said a bawdy Kelly.  
>"When I heard about the DNA test, I was hurt, but knew that Jason had made no promises to me." she said looking at them.<br>"But he did, Jason and you, if you two finally crossed that line, knowing now, how he looks at you. I believe that the rumors are right. He left to give you space to make a choice." said Robin.  
>"What rumors?" she asked her friend who flushed then said "Patrick, your brother and uh, Sarah were talking, one of the nurses heard."<br>"Oh, dear." she said a bit lamely then said "I made the choice about Lucky well before the night we slept together but didn't want to create trouble for Jason. I was waiting for him to come back to tell him about the baby then of course we had the mix up in DNA regarding Sam."  
>Shivering, Kelly kept her mouth shut, she was the doctor of the woman but the idea of Sam having her stepfather's child, it gave her the creeps. Lainey didn't hold back, saying to the others. "I can't imagine, I mean, Ric was married to her mother, what about those poor girls, her sisters. I mean her child is going to be sister and niece at the same time."<br>"And it isn't the first time." said Elizabeth reminding them about Sonny and Sam's little girl.  
>There were general yucks then Robin said "And Ric and Sonny are brothers."<br>Sarah thanked Cam for his help then went to the living room and talked to Elizabeth before handing her the drawing. Opening it up, she said "Sarah, that isn't very nice."  
>With a wicked grin she took the picture and handed it to the others, she said "OH I don't know about that."<br>Robin looked at the drawing of Elizabeth kissing a frog, clearly pregnant and his sudden turn into a prince which was clear by the rather large crown the man wore but wearing a leather jacket that was Jason and gave a laugh herself then asked "Sarah, why did you have Cam draw this for you?"  
>"Because he is better at it then I am." she said with a straight face just as the guard knocked on the door.<br>When Liz began to stand, Sarah reminded her that she was to stay off her feet. Opening the door, she saw the woman standing there and looked at the guard behind her. "You weren't given the message to keep her out?"  
>"She is the bosses sister." he said with a slight frown as he looked at Emily then at Sarah just as Francis came to the door. ""Sir, she wants to speak to Elizabeth Spencer."<br>"Since that person doesn't exist, she may leave. You may join her. Pick up your last check." he said coldly while inside, Elizabeth thought about how Emily was Jason's sister and then looking at her friends then said "Francis, let her in but please, stay close."  
>"You won't even speak to me without others around." said Emily as she came inside, looking around as if searching for something. Seeing Cam in the doorway, she started to move towards the little boy only for Sarah to see Elizabeth start to get up and intercept her.<br>"Emily, have a seat." said Sarah guiding the resisting woman to a chair then looking at Robin asked her to take the little boy upstairs.  
>"I can show her my new motorcycle." Cam excitedly announced while the two other ladies moved from the sofa to the chairs near the fireplace to give the appearance of privacy but sticking close in case they were needed.<br>When Emily saw that Robin and Cam were on their way upstairs, she waspishly said. "Let me guess, Jason got it for him. You certainly have replaced Lucky haven't you. Don't you feel bad about that?"  
>"No, I don't." she said steadily while Lainey who had talked to Monica the day before watched, observing the two women as the scope of the problems between them became clear. "Lucky didn't deserve to be in my son's life. He treated him as an afterthought."<br>"Well he wanted a family with you, wanted a child of his own." she said then looked at her former friend. "That isn't why I am here though. I want you to really look at whatever you think Jason and you have because it isn't real. He doesn't love you. You are a ..."  
>"Emily before you say another word, you should know Jason asked me to marry him last night and I said yes." said Elizabeth looking at the other woman whose stunned shock then anger told her all she needed to know even before she cried out in anger at the pregnant woman.<br>"HOW COULD YOU, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO LUCKY?"  
>"Em, you need to leave. We have said all there is to say. Someday, well you will regret this, regret what you are about to lose. Now please, leave my house. Don't come back." Elizabeth watched as Emily left, then looked at the other three people sitting there and said "I am sorry that you had to see this."<br>Sarah said "Its good that we did."  
>Lainey was staring thoughtfully at the door, her mind on Emily then she asked Elizabeth something that startled the other woman. "Elizabeth, when you moved to town, was Emily in love with Lucky as a kid?"<br>"No, she had a crush on Nik." said Sarah quickly. "I was dating him at the time and sort of felt sorry for her because he didn't see her that way then."  
>"Who was Lucky dating before Elizabeth." she asked.<br>"No one, he had a crush on Sarah, then after the mess involving the Valentine's Dance, when I was attacked, he and I got involved." explained Elizabeth.  
>Lainey who had taken a sip of her tea to delay speaking knew she had to tell them what she saw. "Elizabeth, I have seen Emily around Lucky for years, see how she is with the two of you and I have a theory. I think that Lucky and Emily's friendship back then, well I think Emily only saw him as a pal until you came along."<br>"Okay... wait, I am confused, what are you saying?" she asked.  
>"I think that at some point Emily realized that she wanted Lucky to see her as more than a buddy, a pal. But by then he was already seeing you. Emily more than likely decided that you were better suited for Lucky, that Lucky's wants mattered more. She probably felt like a martyr, giving her true love up to you since you had been a rape victim. Now, you are leaving the role of victim, leaving the slot she assigned to you in this drama."<br>Standing, Lainey looked around at the three women then the one coming down the stairs by herself and said "But Emily is torn, she is in love with Nik, but these lingering feelings for Lucky, or trade that in love with Lucky but with lingering feelings for Nik. Either way, she is a mess right now because she can't control what is going on. You by standing up for yourself, by choosing Jason have sent her off the rails of all of your assigned roles."  
>"What you are saying is that to Emily, if Elizabeth isn't with Lucky, she feels like she sacrificed ie became a martyr for nothing." said Robin. Seeing Lainey looking at her with a raised eye brow said "I have seen it before. Either way, only Emily can save Emily at this point and Georgie told me she also has seen Emily with Lucky in compromising positions."  
>"Oh dear, is Emily having an affair with Lucky?" asked Kelly Lee looking truly appalled as she recalled her last medical visit with Emily. Emily had discussed birth control options with her, other than condoms and birth control pills.<br>Kelly had insisted on doing a pregnancy test and had gotten the results the day before. The young resident was pregnant.  
>Getting told it was more than likely, she left and went back to the hospital to speak to her mentor. "What should I do?"<br>"You do nothing. Your job is the physical health of Emily and her child. The rest, well it is unfortunate but you can say nothing about it until your patient brings it up with you." said Karen Meadows as she went to the nursery.  
>Back at Elizabeth's she was drawing with Cam when there was yet another knock on the door, this time Steven replacing Sarah who had to return to the hospital to work her shift.<br>"How you doing, Elizabeth?" asked Steven as he sat down astonished at the skill the toddler was showing in his drawings next to his mother.  
>"Better, Emily came to visit. I had to all but use emotional blackmail to keep Francis from calling Jason, but there is nothing he can do." she said. "Lainey and Robin came by earlier."<br>Seeing his grimace at the name Lainey, she said "She truly regrets what happened Steven."  
>"I know, but at the same time, she has a bad habit of speaking out of turn, which isn't good for her career." he replied then asked her about Jason and her plans.<br>"We are still talking about it. We would love to remain here, but with Carly and the rest of the Spencers added to Emily, we aren't sure that it is such a good idea. Besides, you know how I have longed to visit Italy."  
>"Visit yes, but live there." he pointed out that that was totally different. "I know that you would be happy being wherever he is, but running won't solve anything. Staying here, slogging it out with our help, with the Quartermaine family's help might be better long term."<br>"Steven, what about Sam. Do you really think her delusional rear end is going to get the message. She has been living in that penthouse for months, in spite..."  
>"But then she thought Jason was dead, he is very much alive. I am sure that it has occurred to her by now that the man in question didn't contact her for over six months and that he isn't going to take care of her and that baby."<br>"You know, who knows you might be right." she said suddenly perking up at the idea of one less problem. "So, what is for lunch?"  
>Groaning, Steven pulled her and Cam up and walked to the kitchen then asked "What do you want?"<br>"Chicken fingers and french fries." Cam smiled gleefully at getting one of his favorites while Elizabeth just asked for soup and a sandwich.  
>Across town, Jason was still talking to Bernie. "So, how does this play out?"<br>"I have some bad news." said the accountant. "The legit businesses of course exist but they are few and make very little money on their own. You know that the families took away the others."  
>"Yes, but I am out so that shouldn't be a problem." said Jason. "What remains goes to Sonny's kids."<br>Bernie winced then gave him the news. "Jason, Sonny was revising his will. But it was never finished, his new attorney was having trouble with a major issue."  
>"What kind of issue?" asked Jason as he leaned against the desk in the coffee warehouse office.<br>"A bit one, named Dante Falconari. He is missing, he and his mother fled Bensonhurst three months ago after a visit from Sonny." he said. "This Dante is Sonny's kid. Sonny is convinced, was convinced that this kid's mother was keeping his son from him. He wrote a new will at the time. Leaving this Dante equal shares to his other children."  
>"Okay." said Jason knowing that Carly might have a problem with that, but thankfully he wouldn't have to hear it. Seeing Bernie's upper lip sweating he said "Why do I get the feeling I am missing something."<br>"Sonny was in a rage when he was redoing the will. He dictated something to his attorney, something that is going to create havoc. When he found out about it, he tried to fix it but the will is unsigned, meaning that it is invalid."  
>"Bernie, why does this feel like I am pulling teeth?" he asked.<br>"In that will, the one three months ago, he said and I quote. "I leave my entire fortune to my biological children."  
>"Wait, Michael... this leaves out Michael." he said getting what the man was saying.<br>"There is more, since Dante is an adult, almost twenty three, he left him in charge of the money that the other children inherit as well. As well as disposition of the estate. He was furious because Alexis refused to help him with the case against Dante's mother, he was pissed about Carly and Jax. Plus was trying to prove to Dante..."  
>"I get it." said Jason. "Sonny's will, what about the rest of it."<br>"Carly gets nothing, her alimony stops immediately. Sam who got some money from him, is cut off as well. Alexis who has never taken even child support oddly enough receives a stipend as long as she needs it for Molly."  
>"Molly?" asked Jason blinking then saying. "He was afraid of Molly and Kristina having the same battles Ric and he did."<br>"Exactly. The house is to be sold and placed into a fund for some woman named Connie Falconari. I have no idea who she is or what her relationship is with the other Falconari's but we both know how Carly is going to react. He also laid out his funeral plans in it."  
>Jason nodded then said "When is the attorney telling Carly?"<br>"Today." Jason had planned on dealing with the blond, instead he decided to deal with the rest of the people on his list. Starting over at the Hardy house. Knocking he was invited in by Audrey who was surprised to see him. "Jason."  
>"May I sit down." he asked his hands in his pockets as he felt like a oversized clod in the finely decorated and large room that reminded him of a curiosity shop he had once visited in England.<br>"Oh course." she said gently then once he was seated asked "Please forgive me for the clutter, I was pulling out several boxes of stuff that was in the attic. Tom had reminded me that I had asked him to bring them down."  
>Seeing his eyes traveling over the items from her long life she said with a slight laugh "Lila and I once talked about our generations habit of saving everything. I was watching television the other night and was concerned I was becoming one of those little old ladies who couldn't even move. Most of this is going to the local charity shop when I am finished."<br>"Mrs. Hardy..." He didn't get it, normally this woman was standoffish with him to the point of almost being rude.  
>"No, no. I just... Jason I owe you an apology. While I am not thrilled with the choices you have made in your life... especially knowing that now they are going to affect the life of my granddaughter and great grandchildren, I have to admit I was wrong about you at heart."<br>When his eyes met hers, she said "You love Elizabeth, that is clear and that is all I have ever wanted for her. I think part of me refused to see it, because with Lucky... well Elizabeth could stay my sweet biddable angel, where as the two of you, there has always been this pull this tension in the room that needs no explanation as to what it is."  
>Blushing a bit, she said "Just like no child wants to think of their parents having sex, no parent, let alone grandparent wants to think of their grandchildren that way. Toss in Elizabeth's past and I went overboard trying to protect her from a normal human physical relationship."<br>Now Jason was the one turning red which made Audrey chuckle as she saw him wanting to stand but unsure if he should. "Its fine, I get how this is uncomfortable. Jason, just make her happy, that is all I want for my granddaughter and her sons."  
>"I will." he vowed then stood moving towards the door saying thank you but turning around, his good manners had him asking if she needed any help with packing this stuff up.<br>"Good gracious no." she said. "I wouldn't inflict this on my worst enemy. No, I am going through it a piece at a time and Steven comes over every night before heading home and puts the full boxes where I want them."  
>Nodding he left, went to the SUV and drove over to his next meeting. Seeing Bobbie Jones he entered Kelly's office and said "Carly is getting nothing from Sonny. He screwed up his will but it is valid. If I were you, I would guard your funds because she won't be getting anything from me."<br>"My daughter would never steal from me." she said then recalling what Emily had said during a visit earlier that day she said "But you, you dared to steal Lucky's love away. How can you live with yourself."  
>"I will live just fine." he replied then added "Bobbie, someday the Spencer family is going to need something, who will you go to, you have no one left to bail you out. Sonny is gone, the Quartermaine family will be begging to get close to Elizabeth, to our son. Look what they were doing for Sam and they didn't like her. Elizabeth however, they do like."<br>Bobbie wasn't worried, there was always Nik. Besides, her family had long made it on their wits. When Jason had left, Bobbie looked around then down at the books. Since Georgie had quit, business was done and she was a bit worried but knew things would right themselves once spring came.

Jason was not happy to be at the mansion, he had very mixed feelings about the family inside but at the same time knew that he owed them or at least Alan. "May I join you?"  
>There was silence then Tracy started to make a caustic comment on how she would tell the cook to kill the fatted calf when she saw something in Jason's eyes that stopped her.<br>"Alan, how did you get out of the hospital so quick?" he asked. "I went to see you there but they said you went home."  
>After an explanation involving how Monica was there to keep an eye on him, Alan asked what was up. "Elizabeth and I got engaged last night. I am only sorry it took this long. We should have just left town in August together but I wanted to give her a chance to walk away if that was what she wanted."<br>"What about Cam? Are you adopting him?" asked Monica not telling her son that Jeff Webber had already told his father the news. Seeing him looking at her, she said "He deserves a dad who will stick around, love him and I think that is you. Especially after all you did for Michael."  
>"I love him." said Jason then in spite of all the people in the room, felt the need to say out loud to someone other than Elizabeth how he had felt for so long. "When I felt him kick, when Elizabeth was pregnant with him, I wanted to be his dad so badly. Wanted to be the one married to Elizabeth, but I thought I had messed things up too badly. This, adopting Cam, is only fixing what should have been done years ago."<br>There was a small smile from Alan and a sense of relief from Monica while Edward who was at the desk had already begun scheming when Jason said "Francis called me a while ago, Emily went to see Elizabeth. The women have a theory."  
>Telling them about Lucky, Emily and what they suspected in regards to the past and now the current situation, Edward who was listening recalled what he had heard the other morning when Emily had spent the night and closed his eyes in despair.<br>"What is it father?" asked Tracy.  
>"Alan, Monica, I think Emily is pregnant and if what we heard is true, then there is a good chance that Lucky is the father." he explained. Jason closed his eyes, almost an identical expression to Edwards, noted Monica who wanted to tell the two of them but she knew it would disturb this peace they were currently experiencing.<br>"Jason, what is it?" asked Alan when his son opened his eyes.  
>"Emily will be in denial." he replied. "Its why she is doing what she is. My guess she will tell Nik it is his kid, lie to him. Someone needs to speak to her. And while this news is terrible, I have more to tell you that isn't going to be so good."<br>Looking between the four of them he said "Sonny's will, when it becomes known, cuts Michael off, it was an accident, he said something wrong when the attorney was drawing the will up but Michael is not going to understand that and well Carly... Carly is going to create WWIII. I just wanted to warn you because we all know that as her last resort she will come to all of you."  
>"Oh dear." said Alan who then asked. "Are you really done with her? I am asking because I think that the best thing that could happen was for Carly to come to us. We might be able to unravel the damage already done to Michael."<br>"Good luck." he said. "I won't help her, I won't take a mother's child away but I won't help her. Morgan is an innocent though, please remember that if you come down too hard on Carly, Morgan could end up getting hurt in the crossfire."  
>"I will." said Alan while Edward decided to stand back and wait, positive that the scheming hussy would eventually end up at his office door.<br>"Jason, what about the McCall woman?" asked Tracy her mind on the file she had.  
>"I talked to my attorney and strangely enough, she might have a claim on the penthouse. I will let her live there, I won't turn it over to her, but will put it in the hands of an agent. He will deal with her."<br>"Why would she have claim on your home?" asked Tracy not liking that at all.  
>"Because she has been living there rent free and she did live there with me at one point. While it isn't a clear cut case, like has been suggested kicking out a woman as far along as she is wouldn't be a good idea. So for now,she stays but will be getting a bill for rent."<br>There was a chuckle then Edward asked "At fair market value?"  
>"Yes." replied his grandson. "She is going to be required to pay rent, pay the bills attached to the apartment and all other bills she incurs."<br>"Jason, there are several outstanding hospital bills. When we thought Sam was carrying your child, we were going to pay them but Sonny was blocking it, furious at being ordered to pay any GH bills."  
>"Wait, what are you talking about?" Being told how his former partner hadn't paid a single hospital bill since blackmailing someone to get appointed to the hospital board, he asked completely disgusted with his former partner "What the hell, none of them?"<br>"Yes, and also the ones for his family including ones for Mike, Courtney, Michael, Carly, Sam and all the women he has been involved with in between."  
>"I will take care of them." he said quickly only to make a call and be told by Jeff that while he would be glad to take the money, like with the Quartermaines, Sonny's lawsuit was still pending and it couldn't be done until the heirs of his estate signed off on it.<br>Jason said good bye to the Quartermaines, saw Dillon sneaking a blond in and went back to where he had started his day only to be told that Sam had been released.  
>Calling Francis, he asked to speak to Elizabeth. "I have to talk to Sam. How is everything there?"<br>"I am eating with Steven and Cam." she said taking a bite of the pickle and then swirling it back into her soup to the disgust of her son and brother. "Would you please bring me home a Kelly's #7."  
>"I think we are banned." he confessed then told her he was at the Towers. "I can get one elsewhere."<br>"No, Steven tried to make one for me, but it wasn't the same." she said. "I will see you when you get back."

Knocking on his old door, he was let in by the short pregnant woman who tried to throw herself into his arms as she shrilled "I knew it, I knew you would come back to me. We can get married, that way no matter what, you would be the father of this baby."  
>Jason who had gently grasped her arms, set her down then looked around his penthouse and asked "What did you do to my place?"<br>"Well it wasn't very baby friendly so Emily helped me redecorate." she said with a smile. Jason didn't seen how new furniture and sharp edges were baby friendly.  
>"Fine." he said knowing he had took what was important to him out of there. "You should be getting a packet of papers from my attorney. I suggest you sign then and then start figuring out what you are going to do with the rest of your life."<br>"Excuse me?" she asked. "What papers?"  
>"A lease on the penthouse, your bills and a paper stating that my letting you live here is only so that I don't look bad by throwing your rear out on the streets." he said. Then moving to the stairs added "Sam, you should know, I have Spinelli?"<br>"Who?" she asked clearly confused.  
>"That computer geek, he calls himself the jackal." he said. "He told me your plans, it won't be happening. You will have six months after you give birth, by the end of the year to find a new place to live."<br>"Wait, Jason, please, I know I screwed up, but I love you." she said earnestly. "Look, I was scared and had a moment of weakness. I am so scared, what if I lose this baby too? Remember, what a mess I was when our baby died?"  
>"Sam, don't you mean when Sonny and your baby died." he replied looking at her feeling nothing but pity for her. "Sam, we got together because we were both mourning what would never be. When you told me you loved me that night, I had just seen what I thought was the end of my dreams."<br>"What?" she asked blinking. "I told you I loved you after you sister's wedding to my cousin."  
>"And I had believed something that wasn't true." he said. "Long ago, I had loved a woman, a woman I had thought was too good for me, a woman I had believed loved another. We were separated by lies by fear and that is no longer the case. You, you were looking for something to hold onto in your pain. You just haven't moved on from that but I am sorry, I have."<br>Sam stood, not liking this at all, "Jason, I gave up everything to be in your world."  
>"Sam you had nothing to give up." he said. "I am sorry that it took so long and that you were hurt as a result of being in my life but you made that choice willingly, even took an active part in it. I found my peace, found my dreams and I am moving on."<br>"She will never make you happy, no matter how much you try to lie to yourself. I mean you should hear the words you are saying, you are trying to convince yourself that all this time you have loved Elizabeth Webber. You didn't, you couldn't have, not and be with me as completely as you were."  
>Jason felt regret, but at the same time knew he had to tell her, had to force her to hear the truth so she would let go. "Sam, that is just it. What you thought as such a deep connection, if it was so deep, why did I never tell you about loving her, about how heartbroken I was when I lost her. I tried, I truly did with you, but I also to cut out a part of my heart to do so. I avoided Elizabeth for over a year, went to the hospital when I knew she wasn't there, if I saw her would stay away because otherwise, these feelings, they would rise to the surface, would bubble over and take claim of my heart."<br>Sam heard more than the words, heard the tone behind them and wanted to scream at him, wanting to hurt him as badly as he was hurting her but he wasn't finished searing her soul.  
>"That night, when Elizabeth came to see me. I had heaven in my arms. I took what she could give me, what I thought would only be for one night and thought well that will be enough, that it would have to be. I had no regrets because for six hours, for a very short six hours, I got to live my dreams."<br>Jason was staring at the floor and Sam stood and walked over trying to figure out what he was looking at. "In this very spot, my dreams came true. At least the more erotic ones. Then last night, the ones I have of my future, they also came true. Sam, Elizabeth and I are getting married. And not because of our son, but because we have found ourselves finally having perfect timing."  
>With that, he walked to the door, only to see Sam with her back to him. Hoping that meant she was finally realizing that they were over, he said "Keep the penthouse for now, but you should know I sold it to the Zachara kid, with the caveat you can stay until December 31st."<br>Jason left, having no idea the anger growing as Sam stared at the spot on the floor, then around at what she had come to think of as Jason and her spot. As their haven from the world, now to know he had violated that by having sex with that bitch, THAT BITCH in her home, had the woman's rage growing as she tried to figure out what to do next.  
>Then it hit her, if she was furious about the engagement than Lucky Spencer had to be seeing red. It took some doing but she soon had the other man's number and called him to join her at the penthouse.<br>Lucky who rolled off of Maxie Jones, then reached for his shirt said "That was Sam McCall, I wonder what she wants."  
>So did Maxie as she watched her lover dress then go down the stairs to Kelly's. Hearing someone speaking in the hallway, she realized that Emily was there. When Lucky refused to let her into his room, Maxie moved back to the door as Emily told him she had some news and it was going to hurt.<br>"Lucky, Jason and Elizabeth are getting married." she told him, resting her hand on his arm in comfort. "I am so sorry. I can't believe she is doing this to me."  
>"I can't believe that your thug of a brother is doing this to Sam McCall." he said. "We both know that he will do anything to get his hands on a child, that is the only reason he is marrying my wife. Well, Sam just called me. Who knows maybe she has a plan... if she doesn't, well I do. I will marry her, we can do a trade with Morgan, show him that he isn't the only one who can fake DNA tests."<br>Maxie was not happy with that idea, not at all since she had been trying to get pregnant now for weeks and nothing had happened. When she heard footsteps leaving, she went out the door thinking no one was there only to run into Emily who looked shocked to see her.  
>"Maxie, what are you doing here? Let me guess, hiding in Lucky's closet so that you can be close to your obsession. Well grow up, he isn't interested in you. You were a mistake, one he regrets making." she said shrilly as she pushed at the blond.<br>Maxie tried to get around the brunette, not sure what the heck her problems were. "Emily, for your information, Lucky is only chasing after Elizabeth out of habit. Why else would he be sleeping with me all the time. We were just in his room, having sex. Don't believe me, go see for yourself."  
>Emily slammed open the door and froze when she saw the messed up bed, the smell of sex in the air the most devastating part the white roses. Lucky had given her white roses, said that they made him remember the good times when they were teenagers.<br>"So, you had sex with yourself after Lucky left, big deal." she said while Maxie walked over and listed the wastebasket and showed her what was inside. "What the hell are those?"  
>"Used condoms, Emily. St Lucky and I have been fucking for months. I am the woman he will be with when he ends this obsession. Maybe you should be trying to get along with me, so I don't cut you out of his life. It won't take much, maybe a whisper here and there about how I saw you all buddy buddy with your brother and Elizabeth."<br>With that Maxie walked towards the door, then sauntered down the hallway as she added. "Emily, if you don't stop this crap of pushing Elizabeth on Lucky, when I am the next Ms. Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr, you will be out of his-"  
>There was the sound of shrieks, then thuds as Maxie tumbled down the stairs and landed at the bottom her head at an awkward angle and her legs and arms bent as well.<br>Emily ducked into Lucky's bedroom, closed the door and went to the window so she could go down the fire escape. NO, no that didn't just happen, it was all a dream, she told herself, all of it was just a nightmare. With that, Emily gathered herself together, made a plan to pretend to just arrive, knowing that only Lucky knew the truth and he would never betray her.  
>Once outside, she pretended to enter the diner, thankful she had come in unseen through the side door earlier. Seeing Bobbie and an off duty medic working on Maxie who was unconscious, Emily was called over to help just as the medics and an ambulance arrived.<br>When Mac arrived, she even lied to the father of the blond, he was so convinced that he arguing with an arriving Nik about his brother having hurt Maxie. "Why would he do that, Maxie and he were over last year."

Jason arrived back at Elizabeth's house just as it turned dark. Finding her in the living room, curled up reading to Cam, he took off his coat and soon joined them.  
>Cam smiled up at the tall man and scooted over onto his lap as Elizabeth kept reading the tale of the bear cubs and his talking parents. Elizabeth's words slowly trailed off as she came to the end of the story. "Mommy, another book?"<br>"Go chose one." she said while Jason took the chase to move over next to Elizabeth on the sofa. Pulling her into his arms, he said "Its been a long day. I missed you."  
>When he leaned down to kiss her, Elizabeth found herself forgetting about Cam as his warm lips pressed against hers, his hands encircled her waist and his legs pressed against her.<br>There was some giggling as Cam came back and said "This one please."  
>Jason lifted the little boy onto his lap and began to read Green Eggs and Ham. Elizabeth felt at home, like she was where she belonged as her son and her fiancee bonded over a silly book of rhymes. There was a fluttering in her stomach as their newest addition made his presence known.<br>Lifting Jason's hand, she placed it on her stomach but other than a slight stutter he kept right on reading. At the end of the book, Cam who was yawning tried to beg for another book only for his mommy to firmly insist that it was bedtime.  
>Jason lifted Cam, told Elizabeth to stay there and then carried Cam up to his room, helped him change into his pajamas then tucked him into bed. "Jason, will you always be here?"<br>"Yes." he vowed then kissing Cam on top of his head, soon watched as Cam slipped into dreamland.  
>Heading down the stairs, he saw Elizabeth putting the books away and said "I thought you were supposed to be off your feet."<br>Her guilty expression at being caught, had him laughing as he reached into the pocket of his jacket then handing her something. Looking at the small box, she said "What is this?"  
>"Open it." he ordered then sat down next to her. When Elizabeth saw the key, then looked at him he said "I uh, it really isn't a present, more like returning something that already belongs to you."<br>"What is it?" she asked only to told it was the key to her studio. "Jason, I don't understand."  
>"I bought the building several years ago. I vowed that if I ever got a chance, I would give you your own space that no one would take it away from you. I just... I know you can take care of yourself, you are the most independent person I know, but I have always loved how you took care of me as much as I wanted to take care of you." he said tripping over the words.<br>His head down, he said "I know how much your family means to you, how much the last few months have had to meant to you. I want to be there, no matter what you decide about our staying here or moving to Italy."  
>Elizabeth moved, no small thing as her body was rather awkward at the moment. "Jason, I love you, whether we stay here or go. Would I like to stay yes, but at the same time, we both know that there are going to be things we have to deal with."<br>"Things are worse than they were this morning." he said as he filled her in on Sonny's will. "I want you and the children safe."  
>"Jason, we are safest with you." she said. "While we will have trouble, as long as we are together, we can face anything."<br>Resting his head on her shoulder, he said "I still want to take you to Italy, show you the world. Show our children the world."  
>"I think this one is a little too young to really pay any attention." said Elizabeth placing her hand on her stomach where their son was now kicking again. "He is rather active tonight."<br>Suddenly looking around, Jason asked "Where is Francis?"  
>"Steven and he left and put Paulie in charge outside and that Zachara kid is outside too." she said.<br>"Johnny?" he asked. "What is he doing here?"  
>"Georgie is at General Hospital with Maxie who fell down the stairs at Kelly's. Too keep the peace, he left because Maxie is apparently complaining a lot." she said with a soft sigh. "Mac doesn't think it was an accident."<br>Jason lifted her and said "It is time for you to be in bed."  
>"Really, but I have spent the day doing nothing, I am not tired." she said as she pouted a bit while Jason carried her bridal style up the stairs.<br>"Good." he said then in her room, laid her down on the counterpane then said "I spoke to Dr. Meadows during my last visit to the hospital today. She said you may resume normal activities tomorrow."  
>"Then why am I going to bed when it is barely seven o'clock." she asked when Jason looked for her night clothes.<br>"So that tomorrow morning can come as soon as possible, I have plans for you." he said with an overboard leer that had her laughing while letting him help her change.  
>The happy couple were soon tucked in together, Jason whispering in her ears how much he wanted to recreate the morning after their first night together.<br>Elizabeth pulled him down into a kiss, then said "Anything else?"  
>"Yes, I want to change one thing. The part where you walked out the door." with that he pulled her into a deeper kiss then they slowly fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.<p>

Three months later

_Mayday, mayday, I am in over my head, a lovely sweet innocent little boy who has me wrapped around his fingers- Shanks_

"Elizabeth, you have such a beautiful little boy." said Robin cooing over the infant behind the glass.  
>"Who are you talking to?" asked Patrick Drake as he looked at the large guard then at the woman he was dating. "Elizabeth is back in her room."<br>"I was just talking out loud. Have you ever seen a more beautiful little boy?" she asked as she sighed. "Look at that soft downy head, and that smile."  
>"Okay, no more time in the nursery for you." he said pulling her off. "If any of your patients were to hear you, they would have you taken off their case."<br>"But real life is too much of a mess." she complained as she looked at the police outside the door down the hallway.  
>Sam McCall had given birth the same day as Elizabeth but four hours before having suffered yet again from placenta abrupton. Like last time the child died, unlike last time she had no one giving her emotional support.<br>_Her life might have been easier but she had tried to send Lucky after Elizabeth Webber. She had considered his plan to marry for about five minutes but had changed her mind when Emily had shown up at the penthouse demanding to speak to him._  
>"<em>Emily, this can wait. I need to get Sam to help me." he had said only for his friend who had never said no, demanded he leave with her. Lucky had been furious then had agreed to speak to her privately only to be arrested by the first cops that had seen him.<em>  
><em>Sam however had made the mistake of going after Elizabeth herself, instead she had ran into roadblock after roadblock until she was persona non grata. <em>  
><em>The last three months had been ugly, culminating in her ending on bedrest at the hospital. A week later, after a nasty confrontation with Carly instead of Alexis had her going into labor.<em>  
>Sam woke up, ready to implement her plan. She had decided if she couldn't have a child, then Elizabeth and Jason shouldn't get to be happy. As her mind raced, the door to her room opened and Alexis stood there. "Come to tell me what a mess I am again?"<br>"No, I came to ask if you wanted anything in particular as we bury your daughter." she asked.  
>"Why would you care?" she asked turning away from her mother. "Why are you doing this anyhow?"<br>"Because your daughter was Molly's sister. Don't kid yourself, I am not doing this for you." she said. "Now, do you have any preferences like a name for the stone."  
>"Why?" she said as she bitterly recalled how Sonny had overridden her choice and buried her first daughter with the name Baby girl McCall.<br>"Fine." Alexis said as she left the room never seeing the dark haired woman slip into Sam's room as she walked down the hall.  
>"Well well, Sam McCall or should I call you Angela Monroe." said the Italian.<br>Sam turned over, stunned at that name. "Who are you?"  
>"Oh, I am the woman who now owns you. I know everything, all your cons, all your lies." Claudia said. "You can leave, going wherever you want. Or you can spend the rest of your life in prison."<br>"Why should I let you tell me what to do?" she asked assessing the other woman.  
>"Because Damien Spinelli now works for me." she said. "My brother turned him over after he was caught altering records for you."<br>Sam stilled, looked at the woman and said "I will leave as soon as I am physically ready."  
>"Good, good." said Claudia, she knew Sam intended to leave then come back when she thought it was safe, but Claudia would never feel safe as long as the woman was alive so as soon as she was gone, her man was going to take care of Ms. McCall. An unmarked grave in some rural providence in Canada.<br>Claudia meanwhile had been staying out of sight, recently sent her brother a note telling him she was pregnant. After a suitable amount of time, Claudia intended to introduce her brother to her _daughter_.

Maxie looked around, still fearful as she was once again avoiding the blond who had been screaming at her during her visit to Shadybrook.  
>"Are you okay?" asked the dark haired man not much taller than her. "Do you need some help, Ms. Jones?"<br>"Do I know you?" she asked as she stared fearfully at the man,she had been scared of everyone, with no idea who it was who had hurt her at the diner.  
>Dante felt bad as he watched the girl peering around a corner. He had come to town to deal with his father, to get revenge for the way he had mistreated her mother.<br>He hadn't intended to kill Sonny, just get revenge. As the robbery went on, he had known that there was no way that the man would ever let him go. Let him move away. His aunt Kate had warned him, had told him that his best bet was to face Sonny.  
>He had instead done what he had needed to. When he had heard about the will, and its clauses, he had laughed, then moved to Port Charles. Carly had been hysterical at the news she hadn't received anything that her son Michael hadn't.<br>Dante had said he would make sure that the boy was taken care of, but that Carly wouldn't receive a dime for the estate. She had gone to probate court and when she was told by a judge that the will was legal.  
>His only worry had been that the petite blond would remember him, instead he had found out she was missing memories almost from the day of the hostage situation.<br>He had repeatedly been drawn to her, been convinced that he owed her his life. He had spent the the last three months fixing his late sperm donors mistakes, including paying all outstanding debts which had amounted to over five million dollars to the hospital alone.  
>Now, he was working with Alexis as Kristina's guardian and Jasper Jacks who had gained custody of Morgan after his ex fiancee had ended up in Shadybrook on a permanent basis to keep the estate solvent.<br>Maxie looked at the handsome man, smiled then went home. She had been making changes, growing as she had cut Lucky out of her life but had felt intense guilt at his death, was now working towards becoming a whole person.  
>Making a call, she accepted the job offer and was told that the editor's nephew would arrange for her to move to the city. "Thank you, Ms. Howard."<br>Mac had been quite accepting of her move, they had never really known how she had fallen, there had been bruises on her shoulders but none knew who had caused them after Lucky had been seen by a traffic camera at the same time as the fall.  
>Calling Georgie, she was told her sister had gone to visit Elizabeth and her new son but that she was leaving for vacation with Johnny.<p>

Jason entered the hospital room, carrying their son. "How is he?"  
>"Perfect, just perfect." he said handing her their son. "I have a surprise."<br>With that, he let in Cam who was excited as he quickly handed his mother her card then demanded to see his baby brother. Jason lifted him and was worried at the disappointed at the sudden frown. "Cam, what is it?"  
>"He is really red, daddy. And why is he sleeping again?" he asked pouting a bit.<br>"He will grow Cam, and he is red because he was just born so he sleeps a lot." Jason settled down next to Elizabeth on the bed, as she tucked a blanket around them and fed Jake.  
>Leaning over to kiss Elizabeth, his eyes fell on the gleam of her wedding ring. "How are you feeling?"<br>"Content. I have everything I have ever dreamed of." she said. "Two healthy boys, you and our family."  
>"Are you sure you want to include the Quartermaines in that." he asked while recalling how both families had smothered them with concern over the last three months.<br>"Yes, for now." she said with a laugh as she reminded him that six weeks from that day they were going to Italy. "We can hold them back until then."  
>"Hold who back?" asked her father as he entered the room, holding out his hands to lift Cam. "So, are you happy?"<br>"I guess, he sleeps a lot." grumbled Cam as he watched his dad lift his brother and burp him. When the small baby let out a noticeable burp, Cam giggled and said "Well maybe it won't be that bad."  
>"Of course not, just thing you will be the oldest." said Steven as he entered with Sarah who glared at him as he told Cam that it meant he was in charge of his younger brother.<br>"I don't think Aunt Sarah agrees." he said only to remember what he had seen the day before. Leaning closer to his uncle he said "She was kissing that blond man again."  
>After Dr. Leo had moved away, Sarah had begun dating Jasper Jacks, it was one of the things that had sent Carly to her padded cell. Losing yet another man to the Webber women.<br>Steven was still single, having dated a few different women but not finding anyone he was ready to settle down with.  
>Jake fell asleep and Jason settled him into the baby crib in their room while Cam who was restless asked if he could go to the cafeteria. Steven quickly led him off, knowing that the Q's were planning on stopping by soon and that the happy and warm mood would evaporate.<br>Sure enough, things were more serious when Alan and Monica joined them. After they had admired Jake, then asked after Elizabeth, they stopped smiling then said "Emily is not doing so good."  
>"What about Nik? Has he been back to see her?" asked Elizabeth.<br>"No." said Monica, not telling her that Emily had asked for her. Emily had long been in denial about her own feelings. It wasn't until Lucky had been told he was possibly the father of her child, that things had blown up.  
>Lucky had stalked Emily, then had confronted her about the truth, unaware that Nik had been eavesdropping. Helena and Luke had gotten involved and Lucky had died at the hands of the old bat, Emily had miscarried then had lost both men. She had tried to blame Elizabeth, had blamed everyone but herself.<br>Things had been dangerous in town, so dangerous that Jason had considered sending Elizabeth to Italy but instead, Johnny, Jason and Francis had paired up with Mac and his police to take down both the Spencers and the Cassidines.  
>Nik had fled, Helena had died at Luke's hands and Luke was in prison for her murder. Lulu had also left with her brother, while Bobbie had not been happy to realize that she had no one left to rely on.<br>Time had moved on, babies were being born, happiness was granted. There would always been ups and down, after all that was all part of life, but as Jason looked at his wife, at his children, he found he was living his dream. Living the life he had been meant to all along.  
>Elizabeth looked at her husband, was happy with her life, with all she had in it. From the moment she had taken Jason's hand on that hot August night, she had gotten her dreams, her most secret fantasies.<br>She had her boys, her husband, her family was happy. The Quartermaines were part of their lives, while she would never forget what Emily had done, she knew that in time, she would forgive for the family's sake.  
>Right now, Emily was at a center in Arizona, getting the help she needed. She had been told that Elizabeth and Jason had had their son, but Tracy the only person who for some reason was able to get through to her had said she had cried upon hearing the news.<br>"Happy?" Jason asked as he watched his family leave and they were alone again.  
>"Very, how are you doing?" she asked looking at Jason. He had been in the room with her as she had given birth. Great big bad, Jason Morgan had done fine until it had become time to cut the umbilical cord. Then he had cried, his hands shaking as he held his done what he had to.<br>Looking at their son, he said "We are not having any more children. There is no way I am letting you go through that again."  
>Laughing, she said "So, the little girl I wanted in a few years, are you going to give birth to her."<br>"Little girl?" he asked as he tore his eyes off their son. Looking at her, he said "Elizabeth, you just had a hard labor, you shouldn't be thinking about..."  
>Laughing, she said "Jason, there was nothing hard about that. Yeah, it hurt, but it was supposed to. Our son is fine, I am fine."<br>Sitting down, he reached for her hand, then said "I feel like I am living a dream. I want nothing to take that away from us."  
>"Jason it can only get better from here on it." she said as they let go of the past and moved on with their future.<p>

The end.


End file.
